Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora
by Songficcer
Summary: Sequal to "Con su Adios..." New enemy, new guardians, new and old romances.
1. Again

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 1  
  
Konnichi wa, minna-san. I hope everyone enjoyed   
"Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon". I know I said I'd tell you what that said, its spanish for, "With your farewell, you take with you my heart." You'll have to wait for the end of this one to get the translation again. This does take place after "Con su adios..." This is picking up during the Dark Moon arc...I know Alan and Anne's arc comes next but...well...They suck and I hated that part of the season. The song is called 'Again' and is sung by Lenny Kravitz. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
  
Makoto stood quietly on her balconey, the snow slowly drifting down onto everything around her. She stood leaning against the wall next to her door, arms crossed, holding her leather jacket close to her for warmth.  
  
She glanced up at the clouded sky, snow falling onto her lashes. She began making puffs of 'smoke' with her breath, blowing them into the cold night air.  
  
As she continued her little musings with the night air, her emerald eyes caught sight of a glimpse of a shadow coming towards her. She wasn't the slightest bit nervous or afraid when it landed next to her, revealing it was a gargoyle.  
  
"Any luck," she asked, continuing to make her puffs of smoke.  
  
The creature shook his head. "Iie. I think the negaverse is gone."  
  
Makoto remined silent, thinking. Her eyes focused on something far away, the creature didn't know what.  
  
"Mako-chan," he said, placing a large, taloned hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
She blinked and looked up at the gargoyle towering over her, then nodded. "Hai." She refocused her eyes back to the point out over down town Tokyo.   
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
~I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now here you are walking right through my door~  
  
Ace snored peacefully at the end of Makoto's bed, curled up into a ball. Makoto herself was still awake, stareing up at the ceiling. Her hands were placed behind her head as she thought about the past.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as the battle with Beryl replayed over and over and over again. Even tho she had been the first to die, she could still see the others die, one by one. After she had been killed, Ami had died next. Then Minako. And then Rei-chan. Lastly was Usagi, who had made a wish on the silver crystal before dying.  
  
Makoto rolled over onto her side, her right hand gently caresing the spot on her satin sheets Minako had once occupied by her side at night. One tear fell down her face, remebereing what they once had together.  
  
  
"So, Mako-chan," Ace said, emerging from the room, yawning. "What are we doing today?" The blue cat made his way to the kitchen table where Makoto sat with the local newspaper in her hand.  
  
"Nothing much," Makoto answered, taking a sip of her juice.   
  
"Really now," Ace said, jumping onto the table and taking a bagel from the dish in front of Makoto for himself. "No plans on stalking a pretty blue eyed, blonde teenager?"  
  
Makoto lowered the paper to glare at the cat, who smirked at her over his breakfast.  
  
"I do not stalk her," Makoto said in defense. "I just..."  
  
Ace looked at her, knowing he had hit a raw spot with Makoto, wishing he hadn't said what he had. "You what, Mako-chan," he asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Iie, its nothing." Makoto continued to glance thru the paper. Ace nodded in understanding, letting the subject go.  
  
Moments passed in silence. Makoto finished her juice, as Ace finished his bagel. He then looked at his ward, and smiled a bit. How she had grown up in the years he had known her...  
  
"Hmm," Makoto said.   
  
Ace cocked his head to the side. "'Hmmm' what, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Some one is trying to play tricks on the locals of Tokyo," Makoto said.  
  
"Why do you say that," Ace asked.  
  
Makoto looked up at him, folded the news paper, and turned it so Ace could a photo. "This is why," she said, pointing to the picture.  
  
"Looks like an odd crystal," Ace said, shrugging. "What of it?"  
  
"It may look like a crystal, but look at the back ground, Ace. Those are clouds."  
  
Ace looked at her, then back to the black and white picture. "You thinking its a UFO?"  
  
"Possiably," Makoto said. "But you said there were no traces of the negaverse, right?"  
  
"The negaverse, hai," Ace said. "But you know well enough that the negaverse was not the only evil force in the universe. Not to mention parallel ones. If thats a baddie, it could be from anywahere."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai." She sat silent for a moment, pondering something in her mind. "Do you think we should check this out?"  
  
Ace nodded. "Hai. Tonight. Where was it spotted?"  
  
Makoto took the paper and read the article, scanning for the place the photo was taken. "Heart of down town Tokyo."  
  
Ace chuckled. "You'd think these bad guys would find better places to strike in this town, ne?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "Hai. But they are, like you said, baddies. They're just plain stupid."  
  
~All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll see you again~  
  
"Have you two been getting any vibes lately," Ace asked as he walked in the park that afternoon with Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Hai," Luna said. "But they do not remind me of the negaverse. They remind me of a greater evil."  
  
"Evere sense it before," Ace asked.  
  
"Iie,"Artemis said. "This force we're sensing is completely new to us."  
  
Ace nodded. "Do you think if it is a new enemy, we could take them without the senshi?"  
  
"I don't know," Luna said. "I hope so. I'd hate to have to make them remember their past once again."  
  
Ace nodded. He had yet to tell them Makoto had retained her memory. Not to mention useing her senshi powers to fight the stray youma here and there left over from the rein of Beryl.  
  
"How's is Mako-chan doing," Artemis asked Ace.  
  
The blue cat smiled, sitting next to the water's edge. "She's doing fine. How's Minako?"  
  
"Oh she's still Minako," The white cat said, laughing. "You know, bubblely, spazzy, and forgetful. Just with out the senshi powers."  
  
"Sounds like Usagi," Luna said curtley.  
  
Ace laughed.  
  
~A sacred gift of heaven  
For better, worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Or take your crown never~  
  
  
"That movie was great," exclaimed Naru as she and Usagi walked out of the movie theatre.  
  
"Hai," Usagi agreed happily. "'Bless the child' has been one of the best spooks I've ever seen!"  
  
Naru nodded her head in agreement, smiling. "The special affects were great!"  
  
The girls giggled as they walked down the dark streets, retelling their favorite scenes. The crowd around them was thick enough for them not to fear much, thinking if anyone attacked them, they'd be fine.  
  
However, the crowds began to thin as the continued to walk, making the girls somewhat nervous.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Naru said quietly. "Do you really think we should continue walking by ourselves?"  
  
"Why not? There are safety in numbers,"Usagi said. "And there are two of us. What could possiably happen?"  
  
Naru looked down at the ground, closed her eyes and smiled. "Hai, you're right." She opened her eyes to look at Usagi. "I was just....being.......silly....."   
  
Naru's face paled as she stared over Usagi's shoulder. Usagi blinked, confused at Naru's behaviour.  
  
"Naru-chan? Whats wrong?"  
  
Naru began to shake with fear, stuttering as she pointed. "Y-youma....b-b-behi-ind you..." Naur swallowed the lump in her throat as Usagi turned.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi turned to face a ten foot youma, eyes glowing red. The two girls couldn't make the features out, but it looked humanoid for the most part. Usagi's face paled as well as her eyes connected with the monster's.   
  
"Uh...oh..."  
  
The youma roared and slashed out the girls, who barely escaped from the attack. Tripping over one another, they fell to the ground, trembleing with fear.  
  
  
As the monster neared them, Usagi began to hear its voice chanting, "Where is she?! Where's the princess of the New Moon!?"   
  
Usagi grabbed Naru's hand and drug her up, yelling at her to run. The two ran from the youma, praying to any good that would listen to their pleas of help.  
  
~All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll see you again~  
  
"Slow night," Makoto said as she and Yung Hu in his tiger form sat atop of a building.  
  
"Hai," he agreed.  
  
They sat in silence longer, pondering their own thoughts.  
  
"Talk to the guardians lately," Makoto asked, turning her head to look skyward.  
  
"Hai," Yung Hu answered. "Today, in fact."  
  
"Whats up with those two?"  
  
"Nothing much. They are just on slight vacation with their wards. Doing like me and keeping an eye out for possiable danger."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Tell them about me yet?"  
  
"Iie. Best not to, I think."  
  
Makoto nodded again, and this time remained silent.  
  
Yung Hu glanced at her sideways, then his eyes averted forward once again. "Artemis says Minko is doing fine."  
  
Makoto remained silent.  
  
"Maybe you should find a way to talk to her," he said. "I know you miss her."  
  
"She's happier with out me."  
  
Yung Hu glanced at Makoto once again. "Only because she doesn't remeber what you two had. If you could find a way back into her life-"  
  
"I said NO!" Makoto said, glaring at her guardian. She blinked and shook her head. "Gomen."  
  
"No need for you to be," Yung Hu said, smiling gently. "I ju-"  
  
"'Just worry about me and my happiness'. Hai, I know."  
  
Yung Hu smiled more, but said nothing.  
  
Sighing, Makoto stood. "Ready to go home? We haven't seen the UFO nor any youm-"  
  
Makoto and Yung Hu jerked their heads towards a scream as it broke thru the silence.   
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
  
Usagi and Naru had gotten themselves cornored in a dead end alley. Their backs against the wall, they clung to each other out of fear, the youma still chanting demandingly.  
  
"Where's the princess of the New Moon!?"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder...CRASH!"  
  
The youma screamed in pain as the force collieded with its back. It slouched forward, falling to its hands and knees.  
  
Usagi and Naru ran forward to escape before the youma stood back up. Howevere, Naru hesiated after Usagi. The youma stood and turned just as she ran past, throwing one of its arms out hitting her in the back. She flew forward ten feet, hitting her head on a wall and falling down to the ground, not moving.  
  
Usagi ran to her, wondering if she was still alive. But she never made it. The youma grabbed her by the throat, holding her above her head. Usagi kept hold of the youma's wrsit, kicking and screaming for help, tears flowing down her face.  
  
Usagi prayed when she died, it would be quick. Not only for her, but also for Naru who layed helpless in the street. She closed her eyes tightly, the tears flowing harder.  
  
Then she fell.  
  
On impact, she cried out, then opened her eyes. In front of her, she saw a female warrior cad in a short skirted out fit that reminded her of a sailor's fuku. Next to the woman was a large blue tiger, helping her.  
  
Jupiter shot out attacks at the youma. However this creature was much stronger then any she had ever seen before. In her heart she knew she and Yung Hu would need Sailor Moon's help.  
  
"Usagi! You have to help them!"  
  
Usagi blinked and turned toward the voice screaming at her. But she saw no one nor nothing other than her black cat Luna.  
  
"Usagi! Help her!"  
  
Usagi blinked again. Her cat was speaking to her! I must have bonked my head with me knowing about it, Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Luna ran to Usagi, then to Jupiter and Yung Hu before concentrating on Usagi once again. "You have to help," Luna yelled again, frantic now that Jupiter and Yung Hu ere turning back slightly from the more powerful youma.  
  
"You can talk," Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"No time for that! You have to remeber, Usagi," Luna yelled at her ward once again. With out waiting for another interuption, Luna's cresent moon shot forward a beam that collided with Usagi's head....  
  
~I've searched through time  
I've always known  
That you were there upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I've longed for you my love forever~  
  
Juiter hit the wall roughly as the youma shot its power at her. She slumped forward, her breathing hard and shallow. Blood dripped from her mouth and her left arm ached. She was almost positive it was broken.  
  
She heard an animalistic scream and dared to look up. What she saw was Yung Hu being flung forward roughly, hitting the same wall Naru had only minutes before. He too being knocked out cold. Jupiter struggled to stand, useing the wall behind her for support.  
  
The youma turned slowly to face her, and Jupiter's blood ran cold. She was extremly tired and sore, but could not stop fighting. Not until she was dead.  
  
The youma took one step toward her before being hit with a flying disk from the side. The golden disk cut the youma in half, making him turn to dust instantly. All that was left of him was a small stone with a black cresent moon that pointed down in the middle of it...  
  
Jupiter blinked and slowly turned her head to see Sailor Moon standing there, waiting for the disk to return to her. She caught it when it did, slowly replacaing the disk on her brow, it now in its original form, her tiara. Sailor Moon then smiled up at Jupiter, who greatly returned the smile before falling over on herleft side, darkness surrounding her.  
  
~All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll see you again~ 


	2. Pieces

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 2  
  
The song is called 'Pieces' and is sung by Pressure 4-5. I lay no claim to the song nor SM.  
  
Quick note: To those of you who read and review my stories, thank you. I am sorry if I do not respond to you, but FFN is no longer forwarding the reviews to my address(why, I do not know). If you want to talk to me, then email me. I will respond back to you. And thanks so much to those who read and review my stories. It means alot.  
  
Also, I'm sorry for no updating like I use to. This is because of several reasons. The two major ones being college and a bit of a dry spell for my writing. I ask you tobe patient with me and thanks so much for reviewing my stories.~Songficcer  
  
  
Makoto groaned as she awoke from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see a worried Usagi sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you alright," Usagi asked.  
  
"Feel like I was rocked to sleep," Makoto said, rubbing her head. "With a very large rock." She sat up. letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your place. Yung Hu brought you here after he woke up," Usagi said. "You wouldnt wake up..."  
  
Makoto looked at her. "I wonder why...I wasn't even hit that hard...was I?"  
  
"Don't think so," piped in a little voice. Makoto looked to the edge of her bed to finally notice Luna sitting there. "But I want to know something, Makoto-san."  
  
"Uh..okay."  
  
"When did Ace give you your memory back?"  
  
"I didn't give her anything back," Ace said in defense, walking into the bedroom. "She never lost it."  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"He's right, I didn't. Morning after the battle with Beryl, I woke up with all of my memories."  
  
"Why," Usagi asked.  
  
"How," Luna asked at the same time.  
  
"I don't know. Ace didn't either. He kept quiet as I left that day. I thought the rest of the group had their memories back as well..."  
  
"What made you realize we didn't," Usagi asked.  
  
"I went to talk to Minako a few days after I was well and she didn't remeber me," Makoto said, looking down at her blanket. "I just kinna guessed none of the rest of you did either."  
  
Usagi sighed and flung herself backwards onto Makoto's bed. "Huh...wonder why you were so special?"  
  
Makoto shrugged, then blinked. "What happened to Naru, Usagi?"  
  
"Oh, she left after she woke up. Sailor Moon told her to leave and that Usagi had gone for help. So she bailed," Usagi said smiling. Then her smile faded. "I hate lying to her."  
  
"Hai," Makoto nodded.   
  
Makoto kicked her blankets off, taking care to not hit Usagi in the head as she did so. "What day is it?"  
  
"Its saturday," Usagi said. "You've been out cold all night."  
  
"Better than all weekend," Makoto aid standing up and streching. She yawned and made a noise that reminded Usagi of Luna when she woke up from her cat naps. "I'm gonna take a shower.," she said. Makoto then smiled at Usagi. "Afterwards, how about lunch? My treat?"  
  
Usagi smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "Hai!"  
  
  
Makoto was as good as her word for after taking her shower and getting dressed, she and Usagi (along with Luna and Ace who were tucked neatly inside their coats) went to sea food resturant for lunch.   
  
The place wasn't eaxactly fancy, but it was some what expensive. Usagi was a little worried about Makoto spending too much on her, but Makoto waved it off and smiled.  
  
After ordering there food and getting their drinks, Makoto decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Usa-chan," she started. "How ya been?"  
  
"Oh I've been alright. Schools goin about the same. But Iam happy to report that I *will* be graduating with my class in spring."  
  
Makoto smiled. "Thats great, Usagi. I'm very proud of you. You going to college?"  
  
Usagi sipped her tea as she thought. "I dunno yet. I want to, but I don't. Sides, I'm not good in anything. What could I major in?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I dont know. Perhaps you have a skill you're good at but you need to brush up on."  
  
Usagi half smiled. "Yea well, gaming isn't exactly a great career move, now is it?"  
  
Makoto chuckled. "Iie, I suposse not."  
  
Once their food arrived, they began to eat. To Makoto's surprise, Usagi didn't woof her food down. She ate like a normal human being instead of imtating a vacuum cleaner.  
  
"So, Mako-chan," Usagi said after taking abite of her shrimp. "Do you still perform?"  
  
Makoto was slightly caught off by the question, but nodded. "Hai, I do. I still perform wih Yuurichio's band."  
  
Usagin blinked, and Luna popped her head out of Usagi's jacket and stole the piece of shrimp for herself. "How?"  
  
"Well," Makoto said, taking anoher bite of her lobster. "It seems that me and the band met a different way. I remeber it one way and they remeber it as another. They were holding audtions for a memeber and they saw me perform one night and asked me to join. But I remeber how it really happened."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Do you talk to Rei at all?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "Iie. I see her whenever I'm over there, but we've never spoken. Its kind of weird."  
  
Usagi nodded again. "You still write songs? Minako told me you did."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai, I do. Although my work is now alot more dark than it use to be."  
  
"Can I see any of it," Usagi asked, Luna playing the lil theif again.  
  
"Hai," Makoto said, slipping a piece of lobster tail down her coat for Ace to eat. "You'll hafta wait till we get back to the loft tho, alright?"  
  
"Ok," Usagi said smiling.   
  
"Will this be all," The waitress asked looking at the two women siting at the table.   
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai." The waitress smiled and handed Makoto the bill and left. Makoto removed her wallet and paid the tab, leaving a tip for the waitress.  
  
  
The girls went back to Makoto's loft, but decided to take a short walk in the cool afternoon air.  
  
They walked in silence for the most part. Luna and Ace sitting on their respective owner's shoulders.  
  
"So..."Makoto started, but had no idea what to say.  
  
Usagi looked up at Makoto, then back to looking ahead. And with out thinking, she blurted out the question, "Makoto, how long have you been gay?"  
  
Luna, Ace,and Makoto all three face faulted. "*WHERE* did *THAT* come from," Makoto asked after picking herself up off the ground.  
  
Usagi blinked. "I'unno. You dont have to answer. I'm sorry I asked."  
  
"Oh, no its alright." She gave Makoto a reasuring smile tl et her know she was fine with the choice of topics. "Um...I guess since I was real little. I mean, I've never dated any guys, let alone sleep with one-"  
  
"You're still a virgin!?"  
  
"USAGI!" Luna hissed. "That is none of your business!"  
  
Makoto laughed. "No, Luna. Its fine. I don't have a problem with it." Makoto then looked back to Usagi. "Yes and no."  
  
Usagi blinked. "Nani??"  
  
Ace chuckled and rubbed his head aagainst Makoto's cheek, who then picked him up and laid him in his back in her arms and began to pet his stomache.   
  
"I have had sex before, Usagi. So, in that sense, I'm not a virgin. However, because I've never had sex with a guy, pyshically, I *AM* a virgin. Get it?"  
  
Usagi blinked several times, a sweatdrop apearing over her head. "I..think I do."  
  
Makoto smiled. "Good." Makoto then caught sight of a tall dark haired man who was standing across the street, talking to the owner of the video arcade.  
  
"Ne, Usagi, isn't that-?"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi squeled and took off across the street, nearly avoiding all the on coming traffic. Luna had jumped from Usagi's shoulder and was now perched on Makoto's as they watched the blonde literally throw herself at Mamoru.  
  
Makoto smiled as she watched her prince and princess being reunited. But then her smile faded when she saw Usagi look up at Mamoru and her grip on his arm loosen. She then watched as Usagi dropped her head, bowed and walked back over to her and guardians.  
  
"Usagi? Usa, whats wrong," Makoto asked concerned.  
  
"He...he doesn't remeber," Usagi choked out over tears. "He doesn't know who I am any more..."  
  
  
Usagi sat with Makoto in a room in the loft Makoto called her studio. This was the largest room in Makoto's apartment, and this was where all of her art work was done. She had a few insterments in there as well, on the other side of the room so the music and art spaces were somewhat seperate.  
  
Makoto rumaged thru a drawer while Usagi sat in her desk chair, pulled over close to Makoto's stool. Makoto found a cd she was looking for and closer the drawer and then placed the cd in her cd player. Pushing play, Makoto let Usagi hear her play the guitar notes that completed the song. Makoto explained she played all the insterments sepertely then combined them. She just needed to put the guitar in the mix.  
  
The music was slow, but somewhat fast in some places. Makoto had been right. This song seemed darker than the ones she had heard her play at Rei's temple.  
  
Makoto sat up a music sheet stand and placed the sheet music on it, which also had the lyrics on it.  
  
Makoto then sat on the stool and picked up her guitar and, with her remote, replayed the song she was listening to. When the song started, Makoto began to sing and play.  
  
"Take me right now   
Up your arm, right next to your ear   
So I can whisper   
So what if now I forgive you   
So what if you're not the one   
I have to rise above you   
We must be moving on   
  
"Take me down there   
Share your secrets   
Break the boundries into pieces   
  
"Wake me up in time to miss you   
I won't know it and I won't care   
And so what if its blown to peices   
At least you're still alive   
'Cause I just can't believe this   
You just laid down and died   
  
"Take me down there   
Share your secrets   
Break the boundries into pieces   
  
"Just say on the way down you'll wave to me   
Just say on the way down you'll wave to me   
  
"Take me down there   
Share your secrets   
Break the boundries into pieces   
  
"Just say that you'll break me right into pieces"  
  
The song ended with the last word of the lyrics, and Usagi sat there, dumstruck.  
  
"Are you depressed, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "I was when I write that song. I was all them yucky feelings I rarely see you experiance."  
  
Usagi nodded. She couldn't argue with what Makoto said. She lived a pretty stress free life, except for her senshi duties.  
  
Just then, Ace ran into the room, Artemis with him.   
  
"Makoto! Usagi! Arty says there is a youma down town tearing everything up!"  
  
The two girls looked at one another, nodded and at the same time called out:  
  
"Moon crystal power, Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter power, Make-up!"  
  
In a bright flash of pink, white, and green, the senshis of Jupiter and the Moon replaced their alter egos.  
  
They then took off out Makoto's balconey window with Ace, who was now in his Warrior form.   
  
Yung Hu soared above the girls, yelling down at them he was going ahead to slow the youma down. The girls ran as fast as they could to reach the site where the battle was being fought.   
  
They followed Yung Hu's light shadow as it soeared quickly over the ground. When it disappeared, they knew they were close.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter finally reached the fight, but saw Yung Hu wasn't fighting. Instead he stood there, dumbstruck, staring at the fight.  
  
When the girls reached him, they saw why he wasn't fighting. Someone..or rather something was already. 


	3. Crash and Burn

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 3  
  
The song is called 'Crash and burn' and is sung by Savage Garden. I do not own neither SM nor the song.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter aolong with Yung Hu stood, watching in confusion as two creatures fought in the middle if the street.  
  
One was defentiatly like that from the other night; it had negative energy just flowing from it heavily.  
  
The other was what was so surprising. It was male, large and buff. He looked as Yung Hu did; cat based with feathered wings. He was based off a lion, obviously, because he had a thick mane and a tail with a tuft of hair at the tip. He was sandy in color,his mane a darkish brown. What the werd thing about him tho was, if he was a lion gargoyle, why did he have stripes along his body like a tiger? The stripes where a faded out color of that of his mane. The lion wore a pair of ragged fighting pants, dark blue in color, and a sash around his waist which was red. Around his neck was a gold 'color' that was form fitting around his massive neck.  
  
The two senshi and tiger warrior stood as the two creatures fought. The lion picked up the youma, held it above its head, roared out, and then threw it into a nearby building. The youma hit the building hard, the bricks caving in from impact.   
  
"Should we help," Sailor Moon asked Jupiter quietly.  
  
"I..I don't know if he needs it," she relied back. Jupiter looked over at Yung Hu, who had a disbelieving look on his face. "Yung Hu? What should we do?"  
  
He said nothing as he watched the battle continue.  
  
The battle carried on, the youma getting the snot kicked out of it. As the lion adavnced on it again, the youma vanished. The lion was obviously confused as it looked around for the youma. Then its ears perked up and every one glanced sky wards and quickly moved, avoiding the acid ice crystals that came crashing down toward them.  
  
The Lion roared and jumped from place to place to avoid being hit. He roared in pain when one crystal zoomed past him and hit his left ear, slicining it a bit.  
  
"We've gotta help him," Jupiter said, standing from her spot. "Jupiter thunder crash..ZAP!"  
  
She sent the lightening upward, not knowing where the youma was. The light lit up, and although she didn't hit the creature, the sky lit up enough to wher you could see its shadow.  
  
Yung Hu's eyes glowed red as he ran toward the lion on all fours, then lleapt up, spread his wings and zoomed toward the youma above the lion. Yung Hu warpped his arms around the youma and fell back towards the earth, slamming them both into the concrete.  
  
The youma kicked Yung Hu off of itself angerily, sending him into an alley way. You could hear Yung Hu ram into a large tash bin from the street.  
  
The youma sneered and was again tackled, this time by the lion, who wrapped its massive hands around the youma's head and snapped its neck. The youma fell to the gorund before turining to dust.  
  
Yung Hu walked out of the ally, rubbing his head.  
  
"Just…ow…"  
  
Jupiter smiled at him. He was alright.  
  
The lion rubbed his left ear and found it was still bleeding slightly. He felt his ear and sighed, knowing this attack wound would leave a very bad scar and a piece of his ear missing.  
  
The lion began to walk off when Sailor Moon stopped him.  
  
"No, wait," she called out, running toward him.  
  
The lion stopped but did not turn around to face her.   
  
"Who are you," Sailor Moon asked him. She heard him growl deep in his throat, but that was his only reply.  
  
Jupiter and Yung Hu now joined Sailor Moon at her side and looked at the new warrior.   
  
He growled again and answered in a deep voice, "A friend." He then began to walk away again.  
  
Yung Hu walked after him a bit and called out, "Raiga?"  
  
The lion stopped again, and slowly turned to face the tiger. His eyes held confusion, but then he smiled slightly.  
  
"The others are here," he said. "They'll be joining the fight soon." Yung Hu nodded his understanding, the lion, now known as Raiga, turned and walked away, vanishing as he did so.  
  
~ When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore~  
  
Ace ran as fast as he could. All around him was darkness. Only a single spot light followed him. He had tried to change, but he remained a house cat.  
  
He panted as his speed increased. Soon, another animal joined him. Another house cat. This cat was tanned in color, tufts of hair on his head and on his chest flailed around as he ran along side of Ace. He had light stripes on his fur, and resembles a tabby cat.  
  
The light shining on the two felines faded slightly, and as Ace looked up, he saw two enourmus black birds…no..they werent birds. Gargoyles! The other two Raiga had been speaking of. They were there now! Large and black crows was what they resebled, their feahers on their bodies so smooth that it looked more like skin. One was male and the other, female. Their eyes were red and brown, that being the only actual difference in their faces. They were solid black, their eyes being the only color on them besides their clothing.  
  
Ace suddenly felt lighter as he ran and looked out infront of him and noticed he was now soaring above Tokyo. He was now in his gargoyle form as well. He looked over at his left and saw Raiga was with him, replacing the tanned tabby cat. Ace, now as Yung Hu, noticed Raiga's ear. It as still torn from the prievious battle.  
  
'I remember them', Yung Hu thoguht to himself. 'Raiga, Tori and Karasu… I remember them. Its been so many eons since I saw them last….'  
  
'Someone is coming' said a voice inside Yung Hu's head. 'We must protect her to ensure the safety of the future and mankind.'  
  
Yung Hu nodded. The voice belonged to Karasu, the male twin of the black birds. He had a quieter voice, as did his sister, when compared to Raiga and himself.  
  
'Who is she,' Yung Hu asked inside his head, knowing they would all hear him.   
  
'You will know when you see her,'Tori said.  
  
'And when she comes, we will all be together again,' Raiga said. Yung Hu nodded as he felt his compaions slowly vanish, until he was all that was left….  
  
….In the dark…..  
  
…..Running again…..  
  
~ Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone…~  
  
"He said we have to awake the others," Makoto told Luna.  
  
"But, why," Usagi asked.  
  
Makoto had called a meeting at Usagi's the afternoon Ace had woken from his dream. The girls and Luna and Artemis sat in Usagi's room disscussing what should be done.  
  
"I don't know," Makoto said. Makoto looked over at Luna. "Do you think we should? Ace said the new gaurdians can't protect their wards until you give their memories back. And we need the guardians for this fight."  
  
Artemis remained silent. He was all for getting the senshi back as they were. He knew they'd be happier that way.  
  
"I don't know," Luna said. "Can't you two handle it?"  
  
Usagi looked as if she were thinking, as did Makoto.   
  
"I'm sure we could, Luna," Usagi said. "But what if Mako-chan and I are both injured during a fight? Its happened before where two senshi are harmed and only three can battle. We all need to be here!"  
  
Luna blinked. She knew Usagi was right, but didn't want to admit to it.  
  
"We'll see, I supposse," Luna said. "We'll see if we need them or not."  
  
"We will Luna," Artemis said. "We will."  
  
  
A few weeks passed, and Artemis was lying on Minako's bed, thinking. He sighed as Minako walked in, dumped her book bag onto the floor and fell face first onto the bed.   
  
He looked at her and stood up and streched then padded his way over to her and purred in her ear as he rubbed against her face.   
  
Mianko flipped over and scratched behind Artemis's ear. "Oh, Arty. I'm so alone. I have no friends at school, no love..I'm just lonely. I feel like I'll find someone someday and everything will be fine. But I have another feeling like I did have someone like that, and they were taken from me. Does that make any sense?"  
  
Artemis meowed in response. He now seen how much Minako actually missed Makoto although she didn't remeber who Makoto was.  
  
Minako sighed and pick the white cat up and began to cradel him as she paced her room. She felt as though she needed to be doing something, and that her cat knew what it was. Smiled down at him.  
  
"It would be so cool if you could talk, Arty," she said, wistfully.  
  
Artemis sweatdroped and meowed again.  
  
He vowed right then and there to bring Minako's, Ami's, and Rei's memories back.  
  
Luna's preferance be damned.  
  
~When you're all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters inside your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like can't face the day~  
  
  
"I can't believe this," Makoto said to herself as she ran down the streets, a newspaper over her head as the rain poured down. "I may be the senshi of lightening, but who said anything about me liking storm?? And why is it storming in January anyway??"  
  
Makoto bent her head down as she ran faster, trying to get out of the rain. Why had she decided to take a walk with out her car?! She mentaly kicked herself for not checking the weather first.  
  
Makoto sighed as she saw her apartment building come into veiw. She ran to the inside of the door and sighed once again. As she was about to go inside, she heard a small voice behind her and turned to see Minako across the street, kicking her car tire.   
  
Makoto's heart tightened at the sight of the blonde and couldn't help but run across the street to help.  
  
"Konnichi wa," Makoto said smiling as she reached Minako.   
  
"Konnichi wa," Minako replied back.   
  
"Need some help," Makoto offered.  
  
Minako's face just seemed to light up. "Oh, hai. My car just...stopped. I pulled over in time before it died completely in the middle of the road. I dont know whats wrong."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I see. Can you pop the hood so I can look under it?"  
  
"Oh sure thing." Minako walked to the driver's side of the car, and pulled a lever next to the drivers seat, releasing the lock on the hood. "There."  
  
"Arigatou," Makoto said, lifting the hood. The rain pouring down onto her head was forgotten as she peered inside to see what was wrong.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Makoto leaned over to see what may have caused the engine to die. But she saw nothing wrong. She checked the oil; it was where it should be. She checked to make sure all of the wires were secure, and sure enough they were.  
  
Makoto sighed and shook her head. "Iie. I dont see anything wrong. Unless its internal and where I can't see, I dont know whats wrong."  
  
Minako groaned. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Makoto took a sideways glance at Minako as she shut the hood, and bit her lip. "My apartment is across the street. You can call a towing comapny to come get the car so they can look at it."  
  
Minako seemed to hesitate, but she felt as though she could trust Makoto and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Makoto smiled. "Any time. This way."  
  
  
They entered the loft and Minako gazed around nervously. Makoto removed her wet jacket and hung it up and then smiled at Minako. "Do you need a towel for your hair or anything? How about some tea?"  
  
Minako blinked and smiled. "Thank you. Tea would be fine."  
  
Makoto smiled and nodded back the headed for the kitchen. "Feel free to sit down. You won't hurt anything in your wet clothing."  
  
"Oh, thank you. But i think its best if I continued to stand."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Minako glanced around Makoto's apartment and saw a shelf above the televison with pictures sitting on it. She walked towards the shelf when Makoto caught her.  
  
"Oh, I'm afaid I didn't catch your name."  
  
Minako blinked and blushed. "Oh. Heh, my name is Aino Minako. Yours?"  
  
"Kino Makoto. I've seen you before."  
  
Minako blinked and looked at Makoto as she made her way to join her. "We have?"  
  
"Hai," Makoto said placing her hands inside her pockets. "I came up to you once, mistaking you for someone else."  
  
Minako blinked then smiled. "Oh yeah. I remember you now. You called me Minako."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly and nodded. Minako smiled. She felt safe with Makoto, but she didn't know why.  
  
Minako glanced up at the pictures, obviously pictures of Makoto's friends. Then her eye caught sight of one of Makoto with her arm wrapped around another girl. And the girl, in return, had her arms around her.   
  
"Who's this girl? She looks like me."  
  
Makoto's mind raced. "Uh..thats my old girlfriend. She left a few months ago."  
  
"Minako?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai. Thats why I approached you that day. You see, she left with out saying good bye. She was...taken from me."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Minako said, placing the frame back onto the shelf. "She could pass as my twin, ne?"  
  
"Hai, she could.." Makoto trailed off. Talking to Minako about her as if she were another person was confusing and hard on Makoto. She wanted nothing more than to hold the blonde close.  
  
A high pitched whistle made Makoto look into the kitchen. "Water's done. The tea wil be soon, too. The phone is over there if you want to try calling the towing place." Makoto then turned to walk back into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks," Minako said, heading over to the phone.  
  
  
"Alright, thank you." Minako sighed as she hung up the phone. Makoto came into the living room with a tray of snacks and the tea.  
  
"Whats wrong," Makoto said, sitting the tray down.  
  
"Their driver for the tow truck left early. They're closing down shop." Minako sighed and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"I can take you home if you'd like. Or call you a cab," Makoto offered.  
  
Minako looked up at Makoto and smiled. "You wouldn't mind taking me home?"  
  
Makoto smiled as she handed Minako a cup of tea. "Iie, not at all. It'll cost you tho."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Dinner and a movie?" Makoto smiled at Minako befor sipping her tea. She then chuckled and smiled more. "I'm just kidding, Minako-san. I'll take you home."  
  
But Minako was smiling. "Would you really take me out on a..uh..date?"  
  
Makoto blinked and looked up at Minako. "Sure. But, if you're not comfortable with it-"  
  
"Oh, no. Its alright," Minako said smiling. "I'd really enjoy it, I think."  
  
Makoto smiled from ear to ear. "Um...friday at 5? I'll pick you up then?"  
  
Minako nodded. "Its a date."  
  
  
~Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone~  
  
Ace smiled slightly as Makoto ran around the apartment, getting ready for her 'date'. She was very nervous, seeing as how she had to gain Minako's trust all over again, but was confident she could as Minako agreed to seeing her again.  
  
"ACE!" Makoto ran into the living room, holding two ties. "Which one...?" She held them both over her black silk shirt, wanting Ace's opinion.  
  
"I like...the orange one," he answered, knowing Makoto would toss it aside.   
  
She nodded and ran back to her room to finish getting ready.   
  
"Sheesh, Mako-chan. Whats the big deal? What's got you so giddy," he asked, jumped from the couch and ran to the bed room. He smiled when Makoto had gone with the white tie instead of the orange one.  
  
"Date."  
  
"Obviously. But I mean with who? You've never been so jumpy over a date before unless it was with Mina-" He blinked and looked up at Makoto. "You didn't.."  
  
Makoto shot him a sideways glare before smiling and finished tieing her tie. "What ever do you mean, Ace?"  
  
Ace smiled from cat ear to cat ear. "You asked her out??"  
  
Makoto smiled and explained to Ace what had happened that rainy afternoon he was out with the other two guardians.   
  
"..It was a joke, but she actually wanted to go."  
  
"Sugoi," Ace said. The smile had yet to leave his face. "Where ya taking her?"  
  
"I have reservations at that new French Resturaunt that just opened. Minkao *loves* French food." Makoto sat on her bed to tie her shoes. "Now, if she'd rather go someplace else, thats fine too. You know I'd never make her do something she didn't want to."  
  
Ace nodded as Makoto stood.   
  
"How do I look?" Makoto was wearing nearly all black, except for her tie which was white.   
  
"You look great. Have fun and try to be home late, ok?" Ace smiled and winked.  
  
"Oh geez," Makoto said as she left the apartment, grabing her leather trench coat as she left.  
  
  
"This place is really nice, Makoto-san," Minako said, as the waiter pushed in her chair for her.  
  
Makoto smiled as she sat across from Minako. She wanted to say, 'Anything for you, Mina,' but thought against it. Instead she said, "Hai, it is. I've never eaten here before. And please, call me Mako-chan, alright?"  
  
Minako nodded and flashed Makoto a smile as she glanced thru her menu. "Wow, I hope I can pay for this. Its very expensive. I should have brought more money."  
  
"Why? I'm the one paying, not you."  
  
Minako looked up at Makoto and blinked. "No, Mako-chan. I couldn't-"  
  
"No, I insist. Please, order anything you'd like." Makoto smiled and looked down at her menu.  
  
Minako blushed and agreed.  
  
  
While they ate, they talked about themselves. Minako's past was completely different then from how Makoto remembered. Minako still grew up in the orpahnge, but had no friends there. She was able to move back to Japan when shewas 14 to live on her own with her inheirtance thar her father had left her.  
  
Makoto told Minako the truth for the most part, leaving out the small fact that she and Minako had gone to the same orphange and were the other's 'first'.  
  
They finished their dinner quickly, but ate their desert slowly. They had no intention of going to a movie that night, but neither wanted to leave the other's presence.  
  
When they did decide to leave, Makoto paid the bill (which made Minako blush because she felt as tho she should have paid for her own food).  
  
Makoto walked silently beside Minako as they walked together to the parking lot. Makoto opened Minako's door and closed it after Minako climed in. Makotothen climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.  
  
They were silent for the most part, Minako giving Makoto a shy smile once in a while. Makoto loved having Minako around. It made her worry about what would happen after they said goodbye that night.  
  
Makoto's thoughts of her and Minako were cut short as she screamed out in pain and swearved to the side of the road, and parked up on the sidewalk slightly.  
  
"Mako-chan," Minako said worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Makoto was bent over the steering wheel, holding her head. "I don't know. I think…" She raised up and rbbed the middle of her forhead. Then she caught sight of where she had pulled over at.  
  
Rei's temple.  
  
Makoto was about to pull of again when she and Minako heard two screams come from the temple. Makoto quickly jumped from the car and ran up the temple stairs, Minako following her.  
  
~ Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again..~  
  
Youma. And it was attacking Ami. Rei was behind it trying to do a counter curse.  
  
"Makoto!" Minako and Makoto looked over and down in the opposite direction, Artemis and Luna runnin toward them. "We need the senshi-Oh Kami…"  
  
Artemis just realised what he had done. Minako looked as tho she were about to pass out. Artemis looked at Luna, who sighed and nodded.   
  
"Transform, Makoto. I'll take care of Minako!"  
  
"How do you know my name?! How can you talk!??"  
  
Makoto looked at Minako and sighed then called out her transformation, and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter ran forward towards the youma, a giant snake man, and threw forward a lightening attack that made it drop Ami. In the back of her mind, Jupiter would have sworn she saw the two guardian cats run forward to Rei and Ami.  
  
The snake threw its taloned hand out at Makoto, cutting her along her shoulder. It turned quickly to swipe its tail at her, but Jupiter heard the four words she'd foreve cherish.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Makoto saw a bright flash and a chain of hearts shoot forward and wrap around the monster's neck.  
  
Then Jupiter heard other attcks.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!"  
  
"Shabon Bubbles!"  
  
Fire and Ice encased the youma, and when the ice cracked and vanished, so did the youma. It was dead.  
  
Yung Hu flew down, and in his arms was Sailor Moon, who was shocked and happy to see al lher friends were back.  
  
They all powered down, Minako and Makoto catching glimpses of the others.  
  
In the shadows, however, lurked three shadowed winged warriors. Their eyes glowed brightly, and they were all smiling.  
  
~Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone~ 


	4. When You Come Back To Me

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 4  
  
The song is called 'When you come back to me again' by Garth Brooks. I dont own the song nor SM.  
  
Everyone stood there, in shock, as to what had happened. Usagi and Makoto looked at the other three as Ami, Rei, and Minako looked back at them. Then, Usagi ran forward and threw her arms around Ami and Rei, and hugged them close.  
  
"I've missed you guys!" She cried out. They returnedher hug, Minako standing next to them smiling.  
  
Minako turned her head towards Makoto seemed to walking carefully as she approached.  
  
"Hi," Minako said quietly when Makoto was near her.  
  
"Hi," Makoto replied back just as soft. "How are you?"  
  
Minako smiled. "I'm headachey now. But fine otherwise."  
  
"Good," Makoto said turning to face the other three girls, who had now turned to face them. "Hey Rei-chan. Ami."   
  
Rei let go of Usagi and ran into Makoto's arms, hugging her tightly. Makoto smiled and hugged Rei back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Usagi embrace Minako...  
  
  
The five girls and their guardian cats gathered into Rei's bedroom, just like they use to. Usagi and Rei sat on her bed, Ami sat at Rei's desk and Makoto and Minako sat in the floor. And instead of them sitting at opposite sides of the room, they sat next to one another, their arms touching, Minako with her head on Makoto's shoulder. Rei smiled over at them.  
  
"Its appearnt," Luna said over the chit chat, "that we have a new enemy."  
  
All eyes focused on the black cat who spoke to them, their attitudes becoming serious.  
  
"Do we know anything about it," Minako asked, not taking her head off of Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"Iie," Artemis said, who then looked over at Ace. "However, enimies are not the only things new.."  
  
"What do you mean," Ami pipped in.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, and I are not the only guardians..."  
  
"Nani," Creid out Rei, Minako, and Ami together.  
  
"Rei and Ami will have their guardians soon," Ace said. "Although I'm not sure when they will appear to you."  
  
The girls nodded their understanding, then several of them yawned. The guardians smiled.  
  
"Everyone go home," Ace said. "We'l have another meeting when we have more info for you."   
  
The girls nodded, and all but Rei stood up to leave.   
  
Usagi and Ami had walked ahead of Makoto and Minako, who walked slowly outside.  
  
They walked down the stairs in time to see Ami and Usagi turn the corner of the street. Makoto thought they were going to Ami's house so Usagi could get her notes for class.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto stopped short and turned to look at Minako when they reached Makoto's car.   
  
"Hai?"  
  
Minako faltered. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Why couldnt she just say 'Makoto, I love you?'  
  
"I..uh....er...."  
  
Makoto smiled and walked over to Minako, bent down and kissed her cheek.   
  
Minako blushed and looked into Makoto's eyes.   
  
"I know Mina. I love you too."  
  
Minako smiled.  
  
  
Minako yawned, the sun light pouring in from the blinds. She blinked several times, trying to have her eyes adjust to the clock. The time read 10:17 am.  
  
Minako yanwed again and streched, feeling something paw at her back. She turned to see Artemis sitting there.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," he said with a smirk. "Did you have fun last night? I know Mako stayed here with you."  
  
Minako blushed.  
  
"Hai, I did stay," said a voice from the door. "But I slpet on the couch thank you very much, nosey."   
  
Artemis gave Makoto a look.  
  
"Go look at the couch if you don't believe me, whitey." Makoto said, fastening the last two buttons on the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"I dont care," Artemis said, jumping from the bed and walking out of the room. Makoto smiled, shut the door and sat next to Minako on the bed. Minako had a coyle smile playing on her face.  
  
"You didnt sleep on the couch last night."  
  
Makoto smiled. "I know that. You know that. Arty, however, doesn't know that. He wasn't home last night."  
  
Minako sat up and wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and kissed her gently. Makoto eagerly returned it.   
  
  
"So where was Ace after you came home with me, Mako-chan," Minako called from the bath room.   
  
"I'm assuming he went home last night," Makoto answered.  
  
"I see." Minako came from the bath room wearing a pair of baggy jeans, an oragnge belt, and an orange teeshirt tucked inside her jeans, the sleeves rolled up slightly. On her feet were a pair of 'workman's boots and her hair was done in its usual style.   
  
"Hey, Minako? Do you mind if I catch up to you later? I got some running to do."  
  
Minkao smiled. "Oh sure, no prob. I gotta meet up with Rei today anyway."  
  
Makoto quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Minako smiled and kissed Makoto's nose. "Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes I would," Makoto said, standing from Minako's bed, her face only inches from the blonde's face.  
  
Minako smiled and blushed slightly. Her face was pointed down, but her blue eyes would peek up to see Makoto's feirce green eyes staring back down on her. Minako would giggle and turn away again.  
  
Makoto smiled and laid her hands gently on Minako's shoulders.   
  
Minako closed her eyes and allowed the warmth from Makoto's body engulf her as she snuggled into the amazon's embrace.  
  
"Ne, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto rested her head on Minako's head, closed her own eyes and smiled. "Hai, Mina?"...  
  
  
Minako lightly knocked on Rei's bedroom. Rei smiled as she slid her door open and ushered her friend inside.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mina," Rei said, closing her bedroom after her friend. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great," Minako said smiling.  
  
Rei leaned against her bedroom wall and smirked. "You got laid last night, didnt you?"  
  
Minako blushed deep crimson. "Uh..I..uh...I-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS REI!"  
  
Rei held her stoamche and laughed. "I knew you would sleep with her last night."  
  
"REI!"  
  
Rei continued to laugh as she sat next to Minako, who had sat on the bed. "I have to tease you, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako smiled and nodded. "Hai, I know."  
  
"So, how is the sex anyway?"  
  
"REI!"  
  
Rei laughed more. "Ok ok ok..I quit. Why are you in a good mood anyway?"  
  
"I have a dance coming up at school, and-"  
  
"You asked Makoto to take you didnt you!?"  
  
"-and I wasn't gonna go till I got my memory back and met up with Mako-chan again," Minako said without listening to Rei. "I asked her and she said yes."  
  
Rei smiled. "I knew she would. You guys are so cute!"   
  
Minako blushed and smiled.  
  
  
Makoto quickly hopped out of the shower and dried off. She ran into her bed room, naked as the day she was born. She threw her towel over at her bed, it landing on the blue cat sleeping there.  
  
Ace raised his head and looked around. He shook his head realizing he couldnt see anything and the towel slipped off his head in time for him to see Makoto slide on a pair of navy blue silk boxers.  
  
"Hot date?"  
  
Makoto groaned and looked over at the smirking feline. "I have that date with Minako tonight." She found her bra and quickly slipped it on and fastened it.  
  
Ace nodded in remberance. "Oh yea, I remember. Are you coming home tonight?"  
  
"I'unno yet," Makoto said, sliding on a tight sports bra. "Gonna leave if I do?"  
  
Ace laughed at the evil expression on Makoto's face. "I don't know...I may show up with a video camera!"  
  
"ACE!"  
  
Ace laughed again.  
  
Makoto sighed and grabbed her black slacks off the desk chair and quickly put them on. She then walked to her closet and took out her white silk button up shirt and slid her arms thru it and settled it on her back and shoulders.  
  
"I tell ya what, Mako-chan," Ace said jumping from the bed. "I'll leave for the night so you and Minako can come here for the night and have some time alone."  
  
Makoto blushed slighty as Ace smirked and left the room. Makoto sighed and finished buttoning her shirt.  
  
The music that greeted Makoto was beyond loud. All around her were hormonial teeneagers hoping to get some action that night from their dates.  
  
She hated Valentines Day.  
  
She did, however, until she took another glace to her left to see the goddess that clung to her arm. Minako was just beautiful in the outfit she wore. She didnt wear a dress Makoto thought she would. Instead she wore a pair of low cut, faded blue jeans that flared slightly at the bottom that on the outside of her left pant leg was a chain of hearts. Her shirt was a tank top that reveled a smooth stomache with a very slight pudge. On her shirt, in glitter words, was the word 'Angel'. She may have been dressed casual, but Makoto thought she looked great that way.  
  
Minako smiled up at Makoto and took hold of her hand. "Come on, Mako-chan. I want to introduce you around.."  
  
Makoto groaned as her hand was nearly ripped from her arm as Minako drug her across the gym floor to a group of giggling girls Makoto knew instantly were Minako's friends from school.  
  
"Mina-chan," One girl cried out from the group. "I'm glad to see you! I didn't think you were going to make it!"  
  
Minako smiled. "Why would I miss the Valentine's day dance? I have been looking forward to it for months!"  
  
The girl smiled. "So who's your friend?"  
  
Minako smiled and hugged Makoto's arm. "This is Kino Makoto, my girlfriend."  
  
The other four girls blinked and stared. "Your...girlfriend?"  
  
"Uh-oh", Makoto thought. "Not good. She's gonna lose her friends coz of me. Nice!" Makoto groaned inwardly.  
  
"Hai," Minako answered cheerfully.  
  
"You're a lesbian," they asked, still unbeliving.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The 'leader' of the small group blinked, then laughed. "If I had known that, I would have asked you out a long time ago!"  
  
Minako smiled and clung to Makoto's arm. Makoto smiled at them, but sighed. She was happy her friends at her school still accepted her.  
  
The small group of girls talked, mostly about Minako and Makoto, and Makoto smiled. She loved Minako dearly, but sometmes she was a little too much too handle.  
  
"Mina-chan," Makoto said.   
  
The blonde looked up at the tall brunette and smiled. "Hai, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Dance," Minako asked, nodding towards the dance floor. Minako smiled and nodded leading Makoto to the dance floor.  
  
The beat was fast, but that didn't matter. Makoto took Minako's hand and spun her out then gently jerked her back to her. Just as Minako was in Makoto's embrace, a cry rang out and they both looked into the general direction of it.   
  
~There's a ship out on the ocean at the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about lost and broken wandering aimlessly  
And God, somehow you know that ship is me  
  
Because there's a lighthouse in a harbor shining faithfully  
Pouring its light across the water for this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me~  
  
Dust from a broken in wall was everywhere. Makoto pulled Minako downed and coughed.  
  
"Its a youma. We need to transform now!"  
  
Minako coughed as well as the dust filtered in thru her mouth. "Hai, but where? Too many people."  
  
Makoto scanned the crowd of yelling and screaming teenagers, trying to find a way out. Not being able to see one clearly, Makoto grabbed Minako's wrist and lead her to what looked like a door to a bath room. Sure enough thats what it was.  
  
"Inside," Makoto ordered, making sure no one followed them in. Once they were both inside, Makoto checked under the stalls, and finding no one there, cried out, "JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
Minako watched as lightening surrounded her girlfriend before transforming as well.   
  
"VENUS POWER, MAKE-UP!" Lights and hearts flowed around Minako's body, turning her into the orginal Senshi of justice, Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus looked over at Makoto, now transformed into Sailor Jupiter and nodded. "Ready?" Jupiter nodded and they both broke out into the gym, which now laid in ruin. Rubble from the gym lay every where and there didnt seem to be any casulties any where. There weren't any students left, either. They had all left.  
  
"HEY!" Jupiter and Venus turned their heads toward the voice. There was a figure running towards them, but because the dust had yet to settle they couldn't make the person out until they were closer.  
  
"How did you two get here so fast?"  
  
"We were here when the attack hit, Mercury," Jupiter said. "We ducked into the bath room and transformed. When we came out the place lay in shambles and we were only in there a few seconds."  
  
Mercury nodded, tapped her earring and activated her visor. "Any sign of the youma?"  
  
"Iie," Venus said, looking around. "We haven't seen it. Maybe it left?"  
  
Jupiter shook her head. "Iie...its still here."  
  
Mercury looked at Jupiter confused. "How can you tell? I'm not picking anything up on my computer..."  
  
"Its still here, trust me. Call it a sixth sense." Jupiter walked away from the other two senshi, trying to home in on the youma. Sometimes being part youma herself was a good thing.  
  
Jupiter snapped her head to the left, and yelled out where the youma was just seconds before it appeared and threw a large fire ball towards them. Mercury and Venus barely jumped out of the way in time to stay alive.  
  
Venus landed next to Jupiter, and only had a slight cut on her arm where a piece of rock hit her arm. Mercury, on the other hand, went sliding in water from a busted pipe and hit her head, knocking her out cold.  
  
As the smoke from the blast began to clear, Jupiter and Venus senshi looked towards their attacker. It wasn't a youma.  
  
It was a human.  
  
~On a prayer in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out until we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again~  
  
Mercury didn't know what happened. She had been trying to find the youma that had attacked Minako's school when everything went black.  
  
She sat up, opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was so bright. "Oh Kami-sama, have I died?"  
  
She let her eyes adjust before taking in everything around her. Although it was day, the sky was black, with thousands of stars twinkling in the sky. Mercury looked towards her left, and looked up at the sky. She saw a half Earth hanging above her. Thats when she realised where she was.  
  
"I'm on the moon," sah said calmly, although confused. She stood and looked around. It was obvious she was in the gardens of the Moon Palace, but she was still confused as to why she was there. She heard laughing and giggling and with out thinking, she ducked behind a long bush of flowers, peeking her head up to see who it was.  
  
Seconds passed like minutes; minutes passed like hours as she waited. She didn't want to be caught. She waited longer before hearing the laugh again. She recognised it as her own. Then she heard a squeal and knew once again it was her past self making the noise. Then she saw her self run by the bush, laughing, then stopping.  
  
Mercury blinked wondering just what was happening. Her past self was dressed in a royal blue gown, one made for spring. Still regal, but light enough to be cool. Princess Mercury was laughing still, her face red from running. Mercury knew that look on her face. She had it on her own face when ever she was around Urawa.   
  
"My old self is running from someone she loves," Mercury thought to herself. Then she smiled, for the first time since being there. She was about to see her old love from a thousand years ago. A thought fluttered in her mind for a moment; maybe, after seeing them, she could find them and they could be happy again like they are now.  
  
"Come on!" Mercury looked up to see her past self yelling and giggling at the same time. "You can run faster than that!"  
  
She heard a rustle of some bushes then a figure jump out and grap Princess Mercury in a firce hug. "Hai I can! But I like the thrill of the hunt, Love. You know that."  
  
Mercury's eyes widend. She knew that voice! She closed her eyes tightly and prayed she was wrong. A giggleing sound then a moan made her snap her head up to see what was happening. And thats when she saw who it was before blacking out again.  
  
  
~There's a moment that we all come to  
In our own time and in our own space  
Where all that we have done we can undo  
If our heart's in the right place~  
  
Mercury felt herslef being juggled up and down, the movement making her sick to her stomache. She felt warm, tho. Someone was hugging her close and protectivly, and she didn't want to leave that place.  
  
She heard a loud explosian and it jolted her fully awake. She peeked her eyes open and saw what was left of Mianko's highschool gym go up in flames.   
  
"Nice Mars," Mercury heard. "Next time why dont you just kill us all! Save the enemy some time!"  
  
"Shut up, Venus!"  
  
All the voices where slurred inside Mercury's head. And they were at least ten times louder than how they actually were.  
  
"Come on guys. She's waking up. Shut up and let her get her head together." That voice was closer than the other's. The bobbing up and down began to slow and then stoped completly. Mercury pulled her head away from ehr saviour's shoulder and looked up. And mercury blushed from head to toe when blue met green.  
  
  
~On a prayer in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out until we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again~  
  
Ami groaned the following day as she woke up. her head was killing her. How could she have been so stupid as to let such a careless mistake happen? She could have died. Had it not been for Sailor Jupiter...  
  
Ami bolted up from her bed, eyes wide with fear. She had to find Luna and talk to her. NOW! She had to know who was her lover in the Silver Millenium.   
  
As Ami dressed, she prayed that the person she saw in the vision was a mistake.  
  
And a small part of her hoped it was.  
  
~Again and again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is and used to be  
  
On a prayer in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out until we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again~ 


	5. Here With Me

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 5  
  
The song is called 'Here with me' by Dido. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
Makoto yawned and streched. She was so tired. The battle from last night was hell on everyone involved. Except for the attacker, who seemed to be having a great time.  
  
Makoto groaned and closed her eyes again, scenes from the battle flooding her mind.  
  
The battle had started off bad just as Mercury hit her head and was knocked out. From the dust, she and Minako were able to see a person walk towards them, his hand out streched and a light blazing from it.  
  
Makoto, in her senshi form, had jumped from her spot on the floor and ran over to Mercury, trying to give the unconsious senshi some protection.   
  
As the man walked from out of the smoke, the two senshi saw their new enemy. He had flaming red hair, that stood from his head as if it were actual fire and his eyes were a cold ruby red. He wore a brownish red vest, green pants and boots that went to his calfs. The light in his hand was a purplish flame.  
  
"Hello, sailor senshi," he said calmly, but cruely. "I am here to kill you."  
  
Jupiter and Venus took fighting stances. He smiled at them, just as Sailors Moon, Mars, and Yung hu arrived.   
  
Mars ran ahead of the group and flung a giant fire ball towards the man, who smiled and disappeared. Jupiter's eyes widened as the fireball was now aimed at her. She quickly grabbed Mercury and everyone ran from the building, seconds before the fire attack hit a gas pipe, blowing the school up.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes, remembering how Mercury had looked at her after she had woken up. She hadn't looked at her with hate and disgust like she usually did. This time she blushed and looked away. As if she knew something she shouldn't know about Makoto.  
  
Makoto closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released it slowly. She thought of getting up, but the body snuggled up behind her made her change her mind.  
  
Makoto smiled and turned onto her back, Minako finding her way thru her sleep and layed her head on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto couldn't help but smile more as she wrapped her arms around her angel.  
  
Makoto thought about things while Minako continued to sleep. She thought the two of them should explain to the group they were a couple, about their past, everything.  
  
She also thought about Minako moving in with her. Makoto's loft was at least ten times larger than Minako's apartment, so there would be plenty of room for the both of them as well as their 'pets'.   
  
Makot smiled and rolled onto her side, Minako moving to bury her face at Makoto's chest. Makoto reachd one hand out and gently brushed Minako's hair behind her ear. Makoto finally seemed calm.  
  
But no matter how calm she was, she couldn't lay in bed much longer. She knew she'd get a headache if she continued to lay down.   
  
Sighing, Makoto gently pulled away from Minako and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen to begin breakfast.  
  
  
Ami walked out of her house and locked the door behind her. Her mind was flooded with images of her vision from the night before. She had decided to finally to see and talk with Luna about this. She had to know who her lover was in the past.  
  
She walked down the streets to Usagi's house, still thinking about her dream. She blushed when she remembered herself moaning in the image. That made her walk faster, tho, and soon she had reached her destination.  
  
She knocked on Usagi's door, and her mother answered the door.  
  
Ami bowed and asked," Konnchi wa, Tsukino-san. Is Usagi home?"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled at Ami. She was always so proper with her. "Iie, Ami-chan. She left a few minutes ago to go to Rei's temple."  
  
Ami looked at her, blinked and her eyes widened. "The meeting..I FORGOT!" Ami turned quickly and ran as fast as she could to Rei's temple, yelling loudly to thank Usagi's mother, who stood there with a large sweatdrop on her head.  
  
  
"So, everyone is here but Ami," Rei said. "Thats a first-"  
  
"I'M HERE!" All heads turned to see Ami standing in the doorway of Rei's bedroom, panting and sweating. "I was thinking and I lost track of the time."  
  
Makoto looked at Ami as she sat down at Rei's desk, her face red from running. Her eyes snapped shut as a dark image flooded into her mind. One of Ami laying under her, red faced as she was now, calling out her name..  
  
"Mako-chan." Minako's sweet voice brought Makoto out of her little world and she looked at her angel.  
  
"Hai, Mina-chan?"  
  
"I thought you said we had something to tell the girls?"  
  
Makoto blinked and nodded quickly. "Hai, *we* do. You're not going to make me tell them all by myself."  
  
"Fine fine," Usagi said. "Just tell us, I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"Fuck you, Rei."  
  
"Suck my left titty and make the right one jealous, Usagi."  
  
"ME AND MINAKO ARE LOVERS!" Makoto was not in the mood for a fight between those two, especially right now.  
  
Usagi, Ami, and Luna all looked at the two in disbelief.   
  
"What," Usagi said.  
  
"They're lovers," Rei said, deciding to help her friends out. "Minako told me a while back, but asked me not to tell anyone."  
  
Makoto looked at Minako stunned. "It was after you left, Mako-chan," Rei said. Makoto nodded.  
  
Luna looked at the two and as she was about to open her mouth, Makoto cut her off.  
  
"Hai, Luna. I know what you're about to say. Minako and I love one another but we know who we know who we must put first; the princess. Her safety above all others. Mianko agrees with me on that." Minako nodded in agreement. Luna sat there and remained silent.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Cool! Can we eat now?"  
  
"Iie," Minako said. "We have something else to say."  
  
"What," Ami asked.  
  
"I've known Makoto since I was eight years old."  
  
Everyone in the room except Artemis and Ace blinked and at the same time said, "Huh!?"  
  
Makoto sighed and explained her and Minako's past to the rest of the group, Minako staying quiet for the most part. Makoto aslo told them about her dying and being brought back to life by usaing the life force of the youma that had killed her.  
  
"So thats why you were so insistant about wanting to come back to Tokyo," Rei said, smiling a little. "You saw Minako in that photo I sent you and you had to see her again."  
  
Makoto nodded and blushed a bit. "Pretty much, yeah."  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes. Makoto looked at her. "You alright, Usagi?"  
  
"That...was...just...so.....BEAUTIFUL!!!!" Tears erupted from her eyes as sobs escaped her mouth. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"You said a man brought you back to life using the life force of the youma that killed you, right?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai, thats right, Ami. Why?"  
  
"Well, can Usagi heal you?"  
  
"Iie. I'll tell you the same thing I told Mina-chan. I'm surviving on that beast's life force. Usagi tries to cure me by getting rid of that, and she'll kill me."  
  
"But that was before we all died and Usagi wished us back to life," Rei said. "Maybe she cured you when she wished you back."  
  
"I doubt that and I dont want to try it," Makoto said firmly.  
  
"And the man..?" Luna asked.  
  
Makoto shook her head. "I never saw him after that. I'm not even sure if it was a man. I was still very groggy when I woke up and saw him. All I saw was his out line and shadow. The way he was dressed reminded me of Clef."  
  
Ami blinked. "Who's Clef?"  
  
"You know," Usagi said. "Master Clef from Rayearth. Its a great anime."  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw that," Rei burst in.  
  
"So how did you and Ace get together," Luna asked, trying to bring order back to the meeting.  
  
"I've had him since he was a kitten. I was thirteen at the time. He didn't start talking, tho, till after the youma attack."  
  
All eyes fell onto the blue, tiger striped cat sitting next to Artemis. He sighed, knowing he had to explain some things.  
  
"Stop with the looks already, sheesh. I was sent here, from the future. Dont look at me like that. And before you ask, no, I can not tell you anything about the future. I was sent here to help Makoto thru her rough times. She wasn't meant to die by that youma's hand but when she did, I regained my memory as to why I was with her in the past. Kind of like how Luna and Arty were 'dorimant', I was too. I know thats very confusing, but it will make sense i fyou think about it."  
  
All eyes blinked as Ace finished his speech.  
  
"Damn," Rei said. "And I thought Usagi was long winded..."  
  
  
As the meeting ended, Ami caught up to Usagi and Luna.   
  
"Luna, I need to speak to you about something," Ami said.  
  
Luna nodded. "Alright."  
  
Ami looked at Usagi, blushed and said, "Alone, please."  
  
Luna nodded, jumped from Usagi's shoulder to Ami's and they were off.  
  
"Hey Usagi." Usagi turned her head and smiled as Makoto and Minako walked down the temple stairs, holding hands.  
  
"Hey," she called back cheerfully. "Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing. Where'd Ami go," Minako asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Dunno. Ami came up to me and asked to talk to Luna in private and the two took off. I'm guessing to Ami's place."  
  
Ace and Artemis trotted down the stairs and sat next to their wards. "I wonder what she had to talk to Luna about," Artemis wondered out loud.  
  
Ace shrugged and then blinked and stood from his spot. "Ya know, I have something to do. I'll be home tonight, Mako-chan." And before any one could question what he was doing, Ace was gone.  
  
Usagi sighed and turned to go. But Makoto stepped forward and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder stopping her.  
  
"You alright, hime-chan?"  
  
Usagi smiled and turned to face Makoto. "Hai. I'm just lonely with out my prince. Please, excuse me." Usagi then turned to walk home alone.  
  
~I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide~  
  
Ami sat dazed on her bed as Luna finished telling her everything she wanted to know. So what she saw was an actual memory and not just a whacked out dream.  
  
Ami blinked, trying to get over her confused state. "I don't understand, Luna. If we were together then, why isn't Ma-"  
  
"Destiny is never carved in stone, Ami," Luna said flatly. "Besides, you two weren't together when the Moon Kingdom finally fell. You know that right? Thats why you aren't together now."  
  
"Can I change that," Ami asked, hope evident in her voice.  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow. "You'd really ruin your best friend's happiness to make yourself happy?"  
  
Ami was silent.  
  
Luna sighed as she padded her way to Ami. Gently, Luna rubbed her face agaisnt the girl's arm. "Gomen, Ami-chan. Perhaps I shouldn't be so harsh."  
  
"No it's alright," Ami said. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Thank you, Luna."  
  
~I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me~  
  
Usagi sighed as she clutched her pillow tightly. How she missed Mamoru. It was pure torture to know her love did not remember her. She needed him. And she knew he needed her.  
  
Usagi turned over and looked at her clock. One in the morning. Usagi made a face and violently turned her clock away from her. She was thankful tomorrow was sunday. Tonight, it seemed, would be another sleepless night.  
  
She turned over again when she heart a pawing at her window. She sat up, pulled her curtains aside and opnened the window.  
  
"Hey, Luna."  
  
Luna jumped inside and landed on the bed next to Usagi queitly. "Hello. WHy aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Can't sleep, Usagi said, staring out the window and up at the moon.  
  
Luna nodded. The nights in which Usagi didn't fall asleep became more and more frequent.  
  
"Perhaps you should talk to your mother about this?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, best not to worry her."  
  
Luna nodded again. She stared up at her ward and smiled to herself. Usagi had grown up so much over the years. Looking back on how she was then and comparing to how she is now, it was almost a miracle they were the same person.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked down at Luna, lost in her own world. She smiled slightly and petted Luna's head gently. "Thank you."  
  
Luna blinked and looked up at Usagi. "Nani? For what?"  
  
"Just for helping me."  
  
Luna smiled and jumped up on the window sill and purred against Usagi's chin as she nuzzled her. "I love you, dear princess of mine."  
  
Usagi smiled and held in her tears. Blinking them back she smiled at Luna. "Thank you. Its nice to know."  
  
Luna jumped down so Usagi could shut the window. When the two were under the warm blankets of Usagi's bed, a small tapping noise was soon heard.   
  
Usagi blinked her eyes open and soon saw it was small pebbles being thrown to hit her window. She sat back up, opened her window to look out side, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
"Mamo-chan...?"  
  
Sitting on the wall that surrounded the Tsukino household, hidden in the shadows, was a small blue house cat, smiling to himself.  
  
"Be happy, Princess," he thought out loud to himself. "You more than deserve it."  
  
~I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
and I can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me~ 


	6. Melodies of Life

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 6  
The song is called 'Melodies of Life' from the Final Fantasy 9 soundtrack. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
Five girls laughed among themselves, sitting at the back booth of the Crown Parlour. And three cats sat between them, their stiffled giggles drfting into the mass of laughter.  
  
Makoto sat next to Minako, her arm wrapped around the blonde. Rei sat next to Minako, Luna in her lap. Next to her were Artemis and Ace, then Usagi. AndM lastly, Ami who was sitting across from Makoto on the other side of the rounded booth.   
  
They had ended up here instead of Rei's temple for their meeting, but no one knew why. Maybe it was because it was too nice a day to stay at Rei's temple. Or maybe it was the free shakes Motoki would always supply them with.   
  
The afternoon wore on, and the sun began to set behind the clouds. Usagi streched and excused herself to go home. Ace had nearly been mauled by Luna when he told the group that he had given Mamoru's memory back, but Usagi was able to defend him.  
  
Rei was next to leave, followed by the three cats. Luna, of course, went home. Artemis and Ace, however, went to town to find a few cute kittens to tease for a while.   
  
Makoto and Minako stood to leave. Minako walked over to pay the groups bill for food that day as Makoto sat back down and waited. She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw Ami staring at the table.  
  
"The table says stop staring. Its very rude, ya know."  
  
Ami blinked and looked up at Makoto and blushed, looking back down.  
  
"You alright, Ami-chan? You haven't said two words to me these past few days. Not that you ever do in the first plac, but I feel like something's different now. Everything alright?"  
  
Ami nodded slowly.  
  
Makoto nodded in response. "Would you like a ride home, Ami?"  
  
"Iie, thank you. I think I should walk home." At that, Ami stood and walked away from the table. As she walked past Makoto, the amazon took hold of her wrist gently and pulled her closer.  
  
"Ami..."  
  
"I have to go, Makoto-san."  
  
Makoto sighed and stood, releasing Ami's arm. But before Ami had taken two steps from her, Makoto said, just loud enough for her and Ami to hear, "I remember, Ami."  
  
Ami stopped and slowly turned back to look at Makoto.  
  
"And I know you do, too."  
  
  
Ami walked thru her bedroom door, shut it, walked to her bed and fell face first on to it. And somewhere in the process of that, she had removed her shirt, pants and socks and laid on her bed in only her panties and bra.  
  
She stared out in front of her, tears welling up in her eyes then slowly spilling over. Ami turned her head and buried her face in her comforter, slowly crying herself to sleep.  
  
~Alone for a while   
I've been searching through the dark,   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.   
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain.   
Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain~  
  
"Ami-chan..."  
  
The blue haired girl groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"Go...a....way...."  
  
Ami heard a soft giggle. "Newp, can't do that."  
  
"Why not? I'm tired!"  
  
"You're such a baby! Come ON! The new senshi is suppossed to arrive today and my mom wants us there!"   
  
Ami ignored the person talking to her until she felt her bed move then someone sitting on her side bouncing up and down.  
  
"AMI-CHAN!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! GET OFFA ME, SERENITY!!! YOU'RE HEAVY!" Ami sat up quickly, making the young Moon princess fall onto the edge of the bed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"You're such a grouch in the morning, Ami-chan."  
  
"And you're annoying." The eight year old Princess of Mercury climbed out of bed and stretched. "After her, how many others do we need?"  
  
"Just one," Serenity answered. "Minako, Princess of Venus."  
  
"I heard that Jupiter was older than us. How much older is she?"  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. "Well, she's fourteeen. Thats what, six years? Give or take a month."  
  
Ami nodded and headed for her closet to change. "She's been training longer than us, hasn't she?"  
  
"Hai, she has. And I hear she's very well trained at that. She ranks well with Mother's gaurdians, and you know who they are."  
  
Ami poked her head out of her head, her eyes wide. "She ranks with the outers!?" Serenity nodded. "Oh my..." Ami sank back inside the closet to finish getting ready.  
  
Ami and Serenity walked the halls of the Moon Palace in silence. They stopped at a room and five minutes later another eight year old came out.  
  
"Hey, Rei," Ami and Serenity said at the same time.  
  
Rei smiled and nodded at them as the three began to walk. "Hey yourselves. Where's this new senshi? I wanna meet her!"  
  
"She arrived early this morning," Serenity said.  
  
"This morning," Ami asked. "I thought you said she wouldn't get here till later?"  
  
"Thats what I thought. But Luna came in and told me while you were getting dressed. She's in the training room right now."  
  
"So, can we go there," Rei asked.  
  
"You just want to spar with her don't you," Ami asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "HAI!"  
  
"I don't know if you'd want to, Rei," the moon princess said calmly. "Her abilities match with those of the outer senshi, Mother said. She'd hurt you."  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"At least watch her fight first, Rei," Ami said. "That way you'd know if you could take her."  
  
Rei sighed and nodded as they stopped in front of the training room's door. "Alright, alright."  
  
The girls cracked the door open and peeked inside, hearing battle cries coming from several people. They saw the head general of the Moon Kingdom's army being backed into a wall by a girl with long brown hair, pulled up into a pony tail.  
  
The girls slowly walked into the room and sat on the sidelines watching as the girl took out the general and other highly ranked members of the army until only she stood on the mat.  
  
The girl, for her age, was quite tall and muscular. Her skin was tanned a light brown and was now glistening with sweat.  
  
The girl turned around hen she heard soft giggling and clapping. She smiled and bowed to her audiance of the three princesses and Ami blushed when her blues met with the girl's green ones...  
  
~Our paths they did cross,   
Though I cannot say just why,   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast,   
And then we said goodbye,   
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud until they unfold.   
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.   
Though you're gone,   
I still believe that you can call out my name~  
  
  
"Come on, Mako-chan! You promised!"  
  
"I don't feel like it, Ami."  
  
"But..you promised!"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but laugh. She and the princess of Mercury were secluded away from the others near a small pond in the Moon Garden. Makoto was leaning against a tree a book in her hand. Ami, on the other hand, had changed from her royal gowns to a simple bathing suit and was waiting for Makoto to join her.  
  
"I promised to come out here with you," Makoto said calmly. I didn't say I'd go swimming."  
  
Ami narrowed her eyes, snatched Makoto's book from her hands and sat in the older girl's lap. It had been six years since they had met and a year or so since they had been an official couple.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Makoto's neck, Ami pouted slightly. "Don't you love me any more?"  
  
Makoto laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I don't. Now give me my book back."  
  
Ami blinked, growled at Makoto and stood up and threw her book at her. "Fine!" She then turned and stormed out to the pond and walked into the water and sat at a spot where the water came up to her collar bone.  
  
Makoto sat there and blinked. She had been kidding when she said she didn't love Ami any more. She sat her book down and stood and stripped out of her pants and shirt, revealing her own bathing suit.  
  
Makoto walked into the water behind Ami, sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. Ami tried to pull away but Makoto only held on tighter.  
  
"I was joking, Ami-chan. You know that."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Something's on your mind, isn't it?"   
  
Ami nodded and Makoto rested her chin on Ami's shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You...love me, right?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai."  
  
"And you want to be with me forever, right?"  
  
Makoto sighed. She knew exactly where this was heading. "Ami-chan...Ilove you dearly. But us being senshi, we have to put the Princess's happiness before our own. You know that right?"  
  
Ami nodded slowly, holding in her tears.  
  
Makoto pulled Ami closer and kissed her shoulder then pressed her cheek agaisnt Ami's head.   
  
"If things were different, then yes, I would want to be with you forever. But I don't think we're gonna have a life we'd both like to live. Not being who we are anyway."  
  
"Rei saw something in the fire," Ami said, wanting tochange the subject. "She saw a battle coming towards the Moon soon."  
  
"If that happens," Makoto said standing. "Then we'll fight. Come on, its gonna rain soon."  
  
Ami turned and looked up at Makoto confused. "How do you know?"  
  
No sooner had she asked did lightening crack in the distance. Ami looked up at Makoto who only smiled.  
  
"I just know."  
  
~A voice from the past,   
Joining yours and mine.   
Adding up the layers of harmony.   
And so it goes, on and on.   
Melodies of Life.   
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond~  
  
"Hey, Rei? Whats been up with Makoto and Ami lately," Minako asked.   
  
"You didn't hear," Serenity asked.  
  
Minako shook her head. She had only been with the senshi a couple of months, but was already very close to the group.  
  
"They broke up and called their engagment off," Serenity said. "Makoto told Ami she didn't love her any more."  
  
Minako blinked. "Why did she do that?"  
  
"She loves someone else," Rei said. "But I don't know who."  
  
"How'd Ami take it?"  
  
"Oh she took it bad," Serenity said. "Its been almost two weeks and she refuses to speak to any one. I don't even think she's been eating much if at all."  
  
Minako nodded and stood to leave.   
  
"Where are you going," Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be right back." Minako then walked outside into the corridor and headed for Ami's room. When she got there, she knocked softly.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Ami-chan," Minako said quietly. "Its me, Minako. Can I please cme in? I'm worried about you."  
  
At first, Minako heard nothing, then she heard a quiet , "alright," come from Ami's room. Queitly, Minako opened the door, walked inside and shut it behind her.  
  
The room was dark, but enough light was shining in from the window for Minako to see. Serenity had been right. She wasn't eating. The meals from that day had yet to be touched. Ami herself sat in a large arm chair, her legs up to her chest and was staring out the window.   
  
Minako walked over to Ami and asked, "I heard what happend. Are you ok?"  
  
Silence at first, then Ami turned her face to Minako. A wild, animalistic look in her eyes. "I hate you."  
  
Minako blinked and took a step back. "Why? What did I do?"  
  
"She left me because of you," Ami said, not loosing the killing glare towards Minako as she stood from her chair and began to slowly walk towards Minako. Minako blinked and backed away slowly from Ami.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She left because of YOU! She loves YOU more than ME! I HATE YOU!"  
  
~So far and away,   
See the birds as it flies by,   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up on the sky  
I've laid my memories, and dreams upon those wings.   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.   
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?   
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves us behind~  
  
Minako left Ami's room quickly and headed for the library, knowing Makoto would be there. She searched the giant library, and after minutes of searching, found Makoto sitting in a window seat readin a book.  
  
Minako stormed over to Makoto and slapped the book out of her hand. Makoto, surprised by being assulted looked up at Minako.  
  
"There are better ways of getting my attention, ya know."  
  
Minako had tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave her? She loves you!"  
  
Makoto blinked then shook her head. "Its none of your business. But since you asked," Makoto jumped up from her seat so quickly, she had Minako pinned between her and a large shelf of books within seconds. Minako blinked and swallowed hard.  
  
Moments passed in silence until Minako found her voice. "Are you gonna answer me or just stand there?" Her voice was cold, but she wanted to know if what Ami said was true. Minako had a deep crush on Makoto since the day they met.  
  
Makoto's eyes softened and she leaned forward and gently kissed Minako, who eagerly returned it.  
  
~A voice from the past,   
Joining yours and mine.   
Adding up the layers of harmony, and so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of Life.   
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond~  
  
  
Ami opened her eyes, her body feeling cold. She sat up and looked down at herself, realizing she had forgotten to put on clothes when fell asleep.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes, her face still wet from tears. She glanced over at her clock and it read two in the morning. She sighed and got up from her bed and picked her pajamas from up off the floor and quickly put them on.  
  
She turned back to her bed and was startled when she saw a tabby cat laying on her bed, sleeping. She looked at him then looked over at her desk and saw a small note. She turned her desk lamp on and read the note:  
  
"Ami-chan,  
  
I saw him when I went out for lunch and bought him for you when I left for home. I hope you like him. He reminds me of a lion, so why not call him 'Leo'? Love ya!  
  
Mom"  
  
Ami sighed then smiled as Leo continued to sleep. She turned her lamp out and climbed back into bed, being careful not to wake the cat up.   
  
As Ami closed her eyes, one thought flashed in her mind.  
  
If Makoto knew about their past, would things now change?  
  
~If I should leave this lonely world behind.   
Your voice will still remember our melody.   
Now I know we'll carry on.   
Melodies of Life.   
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,  
As long as we remember~ 


	7. My Baby You

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 7  
  
The song is called 'My Baby You' by Marc Anthony. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
Ami yawned and stretched as she reached over and shut off her alarm. She rolled back onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, last nights dream filling her mind.  
  
She sighed, wishing she had been nicer to Makoto from the begining, but knew it was too late for that. Ami turned her head and saw large, chocolate brown eyes stareing at her.  
  
Ami blinked and jumped from surprise, then calmed down when she saw it was only Leo looking at her. He closed his eyes and meowed, his tail twitching back and forth. Ami smiled and sat back down on her bed as Leo padded over to her and rubbed his head agaisnt her arm. She raised her hand and petted the fluff of hair that was on top of his head. Her mother was right, he did look like a lion.  
  
Ami stood and stripped out of her pajamas and under clothes, put her robe on and headed for the shower. As she began to run her bath water, she heard a beeping coming from her room and shut the water off and ran to her room. She knew what it was, and she was right.  
  
Ami picked her communicator up and switched it on. "Mercury here. Go, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Senshi, we have a problem..."  
  
  
The park near the dock of the lake looked like WWIII had just started. The dock was blown up, trees were resolved to nothing more than mere stumps.  
  
As Mercury reached the battle, she could hear every one else had arrived and was fighting. And from the looks of the place, they weren't fairing so well.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were crouched behind a tree that had yet to be destroyed, Jupiter, Venus, and Mars were dodging attacks from the same man that had attacked Minako's school, and Yung Hu was holding a small, pink haired girl in his arms.  
  
"Whats going on," Mercury said, running over to Sailor Moon. "And when did he get his memory back?"  
  
"Long story about him We survive this, I'll explain. This fight, however...Luna woke me up when she saw a pink light flash here and asked me to check it out. I called Mamo-chan to come with me and we found that kid Yung Hu is holding fighting for her life agaisnt Rubeus-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen pointed up at the red haired man. "Him."  
  
"..And then I called everyone here. When the girl saw Yung Hu she ran right to him and has yet to let him go. Not that I blame her."  
  
"So whats the plan," Mercury asked while taking out her computer and activating her visor.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her and sarcastically replied, "Survive?"  
  
Mercury rolled her eyes and looked down next to her when she heard a meowing. She saw Leo sitting next to her. "You FOLLOWED me!?"  
  
"New pet," Moon asked. Mercury nodded.  
  
"Mom got him for me."  
  
Leo meowed then began to glow a bluish colour. He walked out to where the fightng was taken place, looked up at Rubeus, and for such a small creature a very loud roar came from him.  
  
His body was shot up into the air as if by magic then his body began to stretch and take on another form. The blue light surrounding him flared out and when it faded the lion gargoyle with the tiger stripes stood, arms crossed over his massive chest and was casting a sideways glance up at Rubeus.  
  
The two stared at each other, then the gargoyle smiled and said, "Boo."  
  
Rubeus blinked the screamed out in pain when two red energy blasts hit him from behind. Rubeus quickly faded from that spot and reformed in another, behind his attackers. He blinked when he saw two more gargoyles, these midnight black crows.  
  
Rubeus sneered as Yung Hu took a spot next to the lion, the girl still being held in his talons, his snow white wings wrapped around her for more protection.  
  
"So, the princess's guardians came with her, huh? So be it. You will all die!" Rubeus laughed and faded from the battle.  
  
The two gargoyles in the sky flew down to the huge cats and folded their wings.  
  
"Princess," the crow with brown eyes spoke, "You know you shouldn't have come here."  
  
"I know, but I had to save my mommy," the little pink haired girl said quietly. Yung Hu held her closer.  
  
"Princess," the lion said, "You should have told us you were leaving. We would have helped you."  
  
"I know, Raiga. But I wanted you to stay in the future to protect people there."  
  
"You know we couldn't have done that," the other black bird said. "One, there are no people left alive there. And second you are our only concern. The Senshi are the ones responsiable for protecting the Earth. Not us."  
  
"Um, excuse us."  
  
The gargoyles turned to look at the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen who was looking at them confused.  
  
"Yes," Raiga asked.  
  
"We need to go my temple to talk," Mars said.  
  
"No. We do not follow your orders-" The male bird started but was cut off.  
  
"We will go there. We will need their help during this battle, Karasu," Yung Hu said. "They can be trusted with this matter."  
  
"Are you sure," the female asked.  
  
The small child in Yung Hu's arms spoke up. "If Hu-chan says they can be trusted, Tori, then they very well can be." Yung Hu smiled down at her and nodded his thanks. She smiled at him.  
  
"Very well. We'll meet you there," Raiga said and then flew up, the other three gargoyles following him.  
  
"We better go if we don't want to keep them waiting too long," Mars said.  
  
  
The senshi, still transformed quickly found their way to Rei's temple. Rei allowed Ami to change into some of her clothes and then they went into the fire room, seeing as the gargoyles were no where in sight.  
  
After Ami changed, the girls and Mamoru walked silently to the fire room and opened the door and blinked. The gagoyles weren't there, but the small child was. In their places were three young men, and a woman.  
  
"Who are you guys," Makoto asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
The young man with dark blue hair and green eyes stood, smiling. "You don't recognize me, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Your voice..."  
  
The man smiled more. "I am your 'pet cat', Ace. My real name, however, is Yung Hu. I am from a colony of protectors that hail from the future of Hong Kong, China." Makoto, as well as everyone else, took in his human appearnace. He did look Chinese while the other looked Japanese.   
  
"Yung Hu," Makoto asked again in disbelief. "Why do you look so familiar in this form?"  
  
His smile faltered for a moment, then shook his head. "Now is not the time for that matter, Makoto. Perhaps later."  
  
"Then your story...about you getting your memory back...?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"I made alot of it up," he admitted quickly. "I'll give you the actual full story later. Right now tho, we need introuductions. My companions all know who you are, but..." Yung Hu turned to face his friends, who were now standing.  
  
The young man with brown hair and tanned skin bowed. His hair was long and pulled back into a low pony tail, and his eyes were a dark brown.   
  
"I am Raiga," he said. "But I believe you know me as Leo, Ami-san."  
  
"I am Tori," the young woman said bowing. Her hair was long and black, blacker than Mamoru's hair. Her eyes were as red as the child's eyes, but seemed very cold. "That is my twin brother, Karasu," she said pointing to the last young man. His hair was jet black like his sister's, but his eyes were a light carmel brown.  
  
Karasu bowed to them. "Konnichi wa."  
  
"And the child," Yung Hu said, looking at the small girl. "She is the reason we are here."  
  
The girl walked up to the senshi and looked at Usagi. "I am Neo-Princess Serenity. I come from 30th centaury Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Serenity," Usagi asked.  
  
"The girl nodded. P-chan calls me 'Small Lady.' But you may call me after my mother."  
  
"What name is that," Ami asked.  
  
"Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Usa," Mamoru asked. "You mean...?"  
  
"Hai," Yung Hu said. "Usagi is her mother. And you, Mamoru-kun are her father. A thousand years into the future anyway."  
  
Usagi blinked and fell over, her eyes rolling into the back of her head....  
  
  
Usagi groaned as her eyes opened. "What the..?"  
  
"Welcome back," Rei said.  
  
"Where am I," Usagi asked, rubbing her head.   
  
"My room," Rei said. "Every one has left. I sent Mamoru home a few minutes ago."  
  
"So I wasn't dreaming," Usagi said sitting up.  
  
Rei shook her head. "'Fraid not, Odango. You alright?"  
  
"I have a headache, but I guess I'm ok. My daughter, tho..."  
  
Rei smiled a little. "Ami's gonna see if she really is or if this is a ply from the enemy trying to trick us. But I got no bad vibes from her nor the others."  
  
Usagi looked at Rei. "Think she's telling the truth then?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I think so."  
  
"Where is she," Usagi said, moving to stand from the bed.  
  
"She went home with Yung Hu and Makoto. She didn't want to be away from him. Its obvious she trusts him more than the others."  
  
"Speaking of them, where are the other three?"  
  
"Raiga went home with Ami-chan. Tori and Karasu are here," Rei answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Rei looked to her window. Sitting there were two large black birds;one with red eyes and the other with brown.  
  
"You mean..Your pets," Usagi asked, blinking.  
  
Rei nodded. "Hai. I had always gotten strong vibes from them, but when I consulted the fire about them, nothing showed. I think they had something to do with it." The red eyed bird squaked loudly.  
  
"It's past midnight, Usagi. I called your mother and told her you were spending the night here. So you might as well go back to sleep."  
  
Usagi nodded and looked up at Rei. "Are you alrght, Rei-chan? You've seemed..detached lately."  
  
Rei smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
  
"So, Mako-chan, what do you think about having a child living under your roof?" Minako came out from the bath room, buttoning one of Makoto's large dress shirts.  
  
"I don't know," Makoto said. She sat on her bed, her chin in her hands. "I haven't had much to do with dealing with kids. Last time I dealt with kids was when I was at the orphanage."  
  
Minako looked up at Makoto worried. She could tell Makoto had tears in her eyes. She smiled slightly and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Makoto.  
  
"What's on your mind, angel," Minako asked, wrapping her arms around the taller girl.  
  
"Nothing," Makoto lied. Makoto raised her hands and began to massage her temples, groaning slightly.  
  
"Another headache, Mako," Minako asked quietly.  
  
Makoto nodded, her eyes twitching. "Hai."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the docter about them. They're getting worse aren't they?"  
  
Again, Makoto nodded.  
  
Minako kissed Makoto's cheek and stood to turn out the light. "Maybe it's time we went to bed. Do we have a meeting tomorrow?"  
  
Makoto slowly shook her head as she climbed into the bed under the covers, slowly lying down. "I don't think so."  
  
Minako nodded and crawled into bed next to Makoto and curled up next to her. Laying her head on Makoto's shoulder, Minako kissed Makoto's neck softly. "Where are Chibi-Usa and Yung Hu?"  
  
"Spare bed room. Yung Hu is in his tiger form trying ti get Chibi Usa asleep."  
  
Minako nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around Makoto. "We should go to sleep too. Goodnight, Mako-chan. I love you."  
  
"Good night. I love you too."  
  
  
In the room down the hall, Chibi Usa was curled up next to Yung Hu, clutching his fur in her small hands.   
  
"Sing me a song, Hu-chan?"  
  
His emerald eyes twinkled at her as he smiled. "What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"The one you always sing to me when I can't sleep." She looked up at him, her red eyes pleading with him.  
  
Yung Hu chuckled, his laughing sounding more like a soft growl. "Alright, alright. Enough with the look, Hime-chan."  
  
Chibi Usa smiled and curled up closer to him.  
  
Yung Hu gently nuzzled the child's head beofre his deep voice began to carry a slow tune:  
  
"As I look into your eyes   
I see all the reasons why   
My life's worth a thousand skies   
You're the simplest love I've know   
And the purest one I'll own   
Know you'll never be alone   
  
"My baby you   
Are the reason I could fly   
And 'cause of you   
I don't have to wonder why   
Baby you   
There's no more just getting by   
You're the reason I feel so alive   
  
"Though these words I sing are true   
They still fail to capture you   
As mere words can only do   
How do I explain that smile   
And how it turns my world around   
Keeping my feet on the ground   
  
"My baby you   
Are the reason I could fly   
And 'cause of you   
I don't have to wonder why   
Baby you   
There's no more just getting by   
You're the reason I feel so alive   
  
"I will soothe you if you fall   
I'll be right there it you call   
You're my greatest love of all   
  
"My baby you   
Are the reason I could fly   
And 'cause of you   
I don't have to wonder why   
Baby you   
There's no more just getting by   
You're the reason I feel so alive"  
  
Yung Hu smiled as Chibi Usa's snores filled the room. He gently nuzzled her cheek before pressing his nose to her face as if he were trying to kiss her.  
  
"Good night, little one." 


	8. In Your Eyes

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 8  
  
The song is called 'In Your Eyes' and is from the Project A-Ko soundtrack. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
Downtown Tokyo was bustling with activity. Everywhere, teenage girls were coming and going out of dress shops, packages in their hands.  
  
Aino Minako, despite her girlfriend's objections, was one of those girls.  
  
"Mina-chan," Makoto whined. "Why did you drag me along for this?"  
  
Minako giggled from inside the dressing room. "You're taking me to the prom, right?"  
  
Makoto nodded, knowing Minako couldn't see her. "Hai, Mina-chan. I am. But your prom isn't from another three months. Why are you buying your dress so early?"  
  
"So I can get it over with."  
  
"Still doesn't explain why you brought me with you," Makoto said, crossing her arms in defiance. "You know I hate shopping."  
  
"I wanted you to see my dress," Minako said cheerfully.  
  
"Why couldn't you surprise me?"  
  
Minako sighed from inside the changing room. "If you hated shopping so much, why did you agree to come with me?"  
  
"Because you asked me, too. Besides, I didn't think we'd have been here for over three hours." Makoto sighed again, her left eye twitching. She loved Minako, but she hated shopping. She never understood women who took hours for shopping, when what they wanted could have taken less than thirty minutes to pick out and buy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Minako said, stepping out of the dressing room. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, was all. With finals for school coming up and college enterance exams, not to mention fighting the new enemy, I've just been busy. I've had hardly any time with you.."  
  
Makoto sighed and stood from her waiting chair and took the dresses from Minako. "Its alright. You can just make it up to me." Makoto winked and looked at the four dresses Minako had been trying on. "So, which one did you want?"  
  
"I don't know," Minako said. "They're pretty, but the one I want I can't afford."  
  
"Which one did you want?"  
  
"That one," Minako said, pointing to a dress on a rack by itself. It was silver, with thin spagetti straps to hold the dress up on the wearer. There were two slits on each side of the dress. They looked to go up to mid thigh.  
  
"If you want-"  
  
"Iie, Mako-chan," Minako said. "You can't afford it, either. Even if you could, I can't ask you to buy that for me."  
  
"You don't have to ask. Consider it an early birthday present."  
  
"Mako-chan," Minako said in protest.  
  
Makoto smiled and hung the dresses up and walked over to pick the silver one up. She walked back over to Minako and held it up to her body. "Looks like it would fit you..."  
  
"Mako-chan...?"  
  
Makoto seemed to be thinking. "Go try it on. If it fits, I'll buy it."  
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
"Go, before I change my mind." Makoto smiled at her girlfriend, and Minako smiled as she jumped up and placed a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek before quickly returning to the dressing room.  
  
  
"So she ended up buying you the dress," Rei asked Minako.  
  
Minako sipped at her shake. "Hai she did. I still can't believe I let her tho..." Minako blushed as Rei and Usagi giggled. Ami sat there, her nose in a book, ignoring the conversation.  
  
"Ya know, Minako," Usagi said. "You should invite Makoto to our girl's day out. She's a girl."  
  
Minako giggled and nodded. "I've tried. But she won't come out with me on these cause, lets face it, she wouldn't have much fun."  
  
"You're right, she wouldn't," Rei said. "It would be like you dragging Mamoru along with us."  
  
"He woulnd't enjoy himself," Usagi said, realizing what Mianko had meant about Makoto.  
  
"So, did she buy your shoes and everything else to go along with the dress," Rei asked.  
  
Minako blushed and nodded. "Hai she did. I wish she wouldn't have tho."  
  
"Why not? She loves you enough to do it," Rei said.  
  
"Oh I know that. But she just spoils me and she doesn't have to." Minako placed her chin in her hands and smiled. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve her-"  
  
"You're right. You don't." All heads turned to Ami, who was now placing her book in her bag. When her face raised, she was spittng daggers at Minako.  
  
Minako blinked. "I can't believe you're agreeing with me, Ami-chan. You usually act like you hate Mako-chan. Whats the change?"  
  
Ami continued to glare at Minako as she stood from her place at the table. "Thinking about things, nothing has changed. Except that you stole the most precious thing from me."  
  
Minako blinked again, completly confused. "What did I steal from you?"  
  
Ami picked up her bag. "Makoto." And before walking away from three very confused girls, Ami added, "And I will get her back."  
  
~Looking in your eyes  
How I hope that you will see my heart  
That our lives will meet  
Never have to part  
  
Feelings here inside  
How I wish the world would go away  
All would disappear  
But you and I would stay  
And I'd be forever be in your eyes~  
  
"Um, Mako-chan," Minako asked while laying on Makoto's couch, reading a magazine.  
  
"Hai, Mina," Makoto answered from the floor. She had taken her playstation from her bedroom and hooked it up to the living room tv for Chibi Usa to play while she was there and had yet to take it backto her bed room.  
  
"Can I ask you something and get an honest response?"  
  
Makoto paused her game and turned her head to look up at Minako. "Sure. Everything alright?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Makoto smiled warmly up at Minako. "You can ask or tell me anything, Mina-chan. I won't be upset or angry. And I'll try very hard to understand. Whats up?"  
  
"I was having lunch the other day with the girls-"  
  
Makoto groaned and turned back to her game. "You mean that girl's day out shopping extrsavaganza you keep trying to drag me on?"  
  
Minako couldn't help but to giggle. "Hai, that. Anyway, Ami said something thats really gotten me upset."  
  
"Alright," Makoto said, still facing her game.  
  
"She said that I didn't deserve you and that I stole you from her. Is that ture?"  
  
The controler dropped from Makoto's hands. "She said, what?"  
  
"That she had you first..."  
  
"That little..." Makoto jumped up from her place on the floor and took a seat next to Minako after she sat up. "Mina-chan, how much of the Silver Mileenium do you remember?"  
  
Minako shook her head. "Not much. Mostly the last battle."  
  
"Do you remember if you and I were together?"  
  
Minako shook her head.  
  
"Well...We were. But before that, Ami and I were a couple. We were even going to be married. But things..changed. And, even tho I cared about her, I couldn't be with her any more and thats when I chose you."  
  
"But you two never in this life time," Minako asked, seemingly feeling better.  
  
"You were my first and my only, Mina-chan. I've never been with another girl, dating or otherwise."   
  
Minako smiled and hugged Makoto tightly. Makoto hugged Minako in return.  
  
"I love you, Mako-chan."  
  
~Standing in the dark  
Wanting only to be next to you  
Shine your light on me  
Nothing else will do  
  
Deep inside my heart  
I believe that you and I could be  
Friends forever more  
Through eternity  
And you'd see me forever in your eyes~  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this, Minako," Makoto said as Minako finished tying Makoto's neck tie.  
  
"Why? You were in on my birthday, I wanted to be in on yours," Minako said smiling.  
  
"Minako," Makoto whined.  
  
Minako giggled. "Besides, you can't back out now. Everyone is on the living room waiting for us."  
  
"I could back out..."  
  
"You do and I'll be really mean and not give you your present later." Minako smiled while several emotions played across Makoto's face. Giggling, Minako took hold of Makoto's hand. "Come on."  
  
Leading Makoto out of her bedroom, Minako walked out to her living room, which was quite bare. Everything in Minako's apartment was packed up into boxes except for her bed room. In two weeks, Minako would be moving in with Makoto.  
  
Sitting on bean bag chairs and stools were Usagi, Rei, and Ami. Along with them were Yung Hu in his human form and in his lap was Chibi Usa.  
  
As Makoto entered the room, they all called out, "Happy birthday, Mako-chan!" Makoto smiled but glared at Minako playfully.  
  
"You owe me," she whispered into the blonde's ear. Minako giggled.  
  
A few hours, presents and slices of cake later, the group was still at Mianko's cutting up and carring on. Yung Hu and Chibi Usa were playing Minako's Gmaecube, Rei and Usagi were fighting over the last slice of cake, and Minako and Makoto were dancing to music only they could hear in a far cornor.  
  
"So," Minako said. "How does it feel to be twenty four?" Her hands were playing with Makoto's hair as she spoke, getting a slight purr in response.  
  
"I feel no different," Makoto answered.   
  
Minako smiled. "Have a happy birthday?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai, I did. Thank you." Makoto leaned over and placed a kiss on Minako's head and before she pulled away she heard a click and saw a bright flash of light. Pulling away, Makoto glared at Rei and Usagi.   
  
"Ok, who has the camera?"  
  
~The two of us together  
I see it in my dream  
Nothing could tear us apart  
  
Through any kind of weather  
Its always you and me  
Together we can stand the test of time~  
  
Ami drove to her home that night, and climbed the stairs to her room. As she opened her door, she saw Sailor Jupiter standing there.  
  
"Mako-chan," she said in slight shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ignoring Ami's question, Makoto powered down and asked her own. "Why did you threaten Minako, Ami?"  
  
Ami blinked before realizing what Makoto was talking about. "Why does it concern you?"  
  
Makoto's eyes twitched. "Because it was about me! Ami, I don't get you. When you first met me here, you hated me when you found out I was a lesbian. Then you started liking me when you realized we use to be lovers in the past. What is the deal with you? Why do you hate gay people so much?"  
  
Ami stood there shocked. No one had bothered to ask her that before. "My father."  
  
"Your father? What's he got to do with anything?"  
  
"He's the reason I hate gay people. He left my mother for a man. And he doesn't want anything to do with me now."  
  
"That makes him a bad father. Don't you dare take it out on me nor Minako."  
  
"I just want you back, Mako-chan," Ami said, her voice breaking.  
  
"Why? So you could treat me like you did in the past? I know thats what would happen. I refuse to go there again. Besides, I don't love you like that anymore." Makoto walked past Ami and opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her after she left Ami's room. A few seconds later she heard her front door open and close.  
  
Ami sighed. Shaking her head, she stripped out of her clothes and and into her nightgown.  
  
~Feelings here inside  
How I wish the world would go away  
All would disappear  
But you and I would stay  
  
And I'd be forever be in your eyes~  
  
Makoto smiled as Minako continued to die while playing the Sailor Senshi game. Growling, she finally gave up.  
  
"Thats it, I quit. I'll never be able to play this stupid thing."  
  
"Why would you want to? You actually live these adventures."  
  
"Godo point." Minako looked up at Makoto's tired face. "Mako-chan? You feeling alright? You look sick."  
  
"I feel it. I'm fine, Minako. I'm jsut very tired." Makoto slumped down on the couch and laid her head on Minako's shoulder. "Keep playing your game."  
  
"Have yo ubeen to the docter yet," Minako asked, restarting her game.  
  
"Hai, and they are just as clueless as me." Makoto's eyes began to drift close. "I go for some tests in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Good. This has gotten me worried." Minako kissed the top of Makoto's head. "Do you wanna go to bed, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Iie, not right now. In a little bit, maybe."  
  
Minako nodded and conitnued to play her game.  
  
~The two of us together  
I see it in my dream  
Nothing could tear us apart  
  
Through any kind of weather  
Its always you and me  
Together we can stand the test of time~  
  
Minako woke up the next morning, earlier than she usually did. Quietly pulling away from Makoto's embrace, Minako showered and dressed, and wrote a note for Makoto telling her she'd be back later.  
  
Walking outside of the apartment building, Minako got into her car and drove to Rei's temple. Something was wrong with Makoto and she was afraid it was something medical science couldn't figure out.  
  
Pulling up in front of Rei's shrine, Minako sighed as she climed up all the stairs. As she finally climed up the last one, she saw Rei already busy with chores.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Rei-chan," Minako called out.  
  
Rei looked up and blinked. "Morning, Minako-chan. What brngs you here so early?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor after you were finished with your chores?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Sure. WHat?"  
  
"Makoto's been suffering from terriable headaches and I have a feeling its something docters won't be able to figure out."  
  
Rei nodded in understanding. "So you think maybe a fire reading could figure it out?"  
  
Minako nodded. "Hai."  
  
Rei nodded a third time. "Hai, I can do that. I wonder why I never thought about it. For as long as I've known Makoto, she's complained about having headaches."  
  
"How long have you known her Rei," Minako asked.  
  
"oh..I'd say about three years."  
  
"How'd you guys meet anyway?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Well, I was bored one night and I logged onto my computer and surfed for chat rooms. I accidently went into one that was for lesbians only and started getting harassed for being straight. Makoto came to my rescue and we just started talking. She flirted alot, but she never once tried anything."  
  
"Sounds like Makoto. Trying to be all heroic."  
  
Minako and Rei giggled.  
  
"She's a great person, Minako," Rei said. "I hope you two last for a while."  
  
Minako smiled. "I hope we last longer than a while."  
  
Rei playfully whacked Minako with her broom. "You know what I mean!"  
  
"Yeah. yeah, yeah."  
  
"Go back home, Minako. I'll do a fire reading tonight and I'll let you know what I come up with, alright?"  
  
Minako nodded and waved goodbye. "Thanks, Rei-chan. See ya!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
~Standing in the dark  
Wanting only to be next to you  
Shine your light on me  
Nothing else will do  
  
Deep inside my heart  
I believe that you and I could be  
Friends forever more  
Through eternity  
  
And you'd see me forever in your eyes~ 


	9. If You Could Read My Mind

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 9  
  
The song is called 'If you could read my mind' and is sung by Gordon Lightfoot. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
Makoto yawned and stretched. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around Minako. Only she wasn't there. Makoto shot up, wide awake.  
  
"Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako walked thru the bedroom door and smiled kindly at Makoto. "Just wake up?" Makoto nodded. minako walked over to the desk and picked up the note she had left for Makoto and showed it to her. "I learned my lesson."  
  
"Obviously not, or you'd have woken me up." Makoto relaxed and laid back down.  
  
Minako continued to smile at Makoto as she stripped from her clothes down to her bra and panties before crawling under the blankets with Makoto. "it wasn't a battle, love. Or I would have." She wrapped her arms around Makoto's shoulders and pulled her down so Makoto's head was on her chest. Minako ran her fingers thru Makoto's brown hair gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Makoto sighed. "Headache-y."  
  
Minako gently kissed Makoto's head. "Hopefully we'll be able to take care of it soon. I went to see Rei so she could do a fire reading."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling your headaches are something docters won't be able to find."  
  
"Spirtual?"  
  
Minako nodded. "Hai." Minako continued to pet Makoto's hair. "What are your plans for today, love?"  
  
"Taking Chibi Usa out to see a movie. Yung Hu and the other guardians have a meeting and he asked me to take her." Makoto adjusted her head on Minako's shoulder so she could snuggle closer to the girl.  
  
"Why won't Usagi take her? She is the child's mother."  
  
Makoto smiled sleepily. "Hai, that's true. But since Mamoru-san got his memory back, she's been spending time with him. So it's no big deal. You're more than welcome to come along with us."  
  
Minako shook her head. "I can't. i have some stuff to do. I'll just have to meet up with you two later."  
  
Makoto nodded, yawned and let her eyes drop closed.  
  
~If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me  
And I will never be set free  
As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see~  
  
  
"'Mr. Bubbles, aliens are attacking my house!'" Chibi Usa cried out happily.  
  
Makoto laughed and replied, "'Never mind, my puppy found the chainsaw!'"  
  
Chibi Usa and Makoto laughed as they exited the movie, reciting their favorite lines.  
  
"That was a great movie, Mako-chan! Thanks for taking me to see it."  
  
Makoto smiled at the child and took her hand. "No prob, little one. I enjoyed it. Best one Disney has done in a long while."  
  
Chibi Usa nodded as she looked across the street. "Mako-chan, isn't that Ami-chan headed over here?"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but groan as she watched Ami cross the street over to them...  
  
Minako stretched as she walked out of the bank. She hated being couped up indoors on such a nice day, even if it was chilly.  
  
She walked down the street and turned the corner. As she turned, she looked across the street on a whim and saw Makoto and Chibi Usa standing in front of the local theatre. She seemed to be waiting for something. Minako shrugged, smiled and was about to call out Makoto's name when she saw a blue haired girl run up to Makoto, wrap her arms around the amazon's neck and press her lips to hers...  
  
  
~If I could read your mind love  
What a tale your thoughts could tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
The kind that drugstores sell  
  
When you reach the part where the heartaches come  
The hero would be me  
But heroes often fail  
And you won't read that book again  
Because the ending's just too hard to take~  
  
  
Makoto growled as she and Chibi Usa entered her apartment. When Chibi Usa was out of the way, Makoto slammed the door shut so hard a picture that was next tot he door fell to the ground. Chibi Usa quickly walked over to the couch to sit down.  
  
"That BITCH!" Makoto roared. "Wait until Minako finds out..."  
  
"SHould you really tell her, Mako-chan," Chibi Usa asked timidly.  
  
Makoto looked at the child, sighed and slumped into the nearby chair. "I honestly don't know..." Makoto turned to look at Chibi Usa and smiled a bit. "Goes with out saying that I'm angry, but not at you so don't act so scared, ok?"  
  
Chibi Usa's face imediatly lit up. "Ok!" She slid into the floor, ran and jumped up into Makoto's lap. "So, why did Ami kiss you anyway?"  
  
"Long story," Makoto groaned. "Basically, we dated, broke up, and I got with Mina-chan. And now she isnt happy about it."  
  
Chibi Usa nodded. "..Maybe you should tell Minako."  
  
Makoto chuckled. "I feel like I'm talking to someone my own age, not a six year old."  
  
Chibi Usa smiled a smile that reminded Makoto of Princess Serenity when she was trying to be serious yet gentle at the same time. The child's eyes held so much maturity and wisdom, Makoto couldn't help but to be drawn into them.  
  
Ruffleing Chibi Usa's hair, Makoto smiled. "You look so much like your mother, you know that?"  
  
Chibi Usa's smile grew. "I get that alot."  
  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
  
Chibi Usa and Makoto turned to the balconey to see Yung Hu, in his gargoyle form, step through the sliding glass doors and shift to his human form.  
  
"HU-CHAN!" Chibi Usa jumped from Makoto's lap and ran to Yung Hu and hugged his legs. "My Hu-chan!"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but to laugh as Yung Hu picked Chibi Usa up, threw her in the air slightly and caught her then hugged her close. Chibi Usa wrapped her tiny arms tightly around Yung Hu's neck and held on tightly as he walked over to the couch to sit down with her still inhis arms.  
  
"How was the meeting," Makoto asked.  
  
"Informational," he said. "Minako showed up just as I was leaving.."  
  
Makoto looked at him. Picking up Rei for a shopping trip prolly. Girl is gonna make me go broke. I regret the day I gave her acess to my credit card." Makoto laughed, but stopped when Yung Hu hadn't joined in. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"She did indeed go to see Rei, but not for any shopping trip. She was in tears."  
  
Makoto shot up and looked at Yung Hu. "What was wrong with her!?"  
  
"She saw you and Ami kiss today," he said solemly.   
  
"WHAT?! That lil' bitch fucking kissed me! I did NOT kiss her back!" Makoto was now standing from her chiar, her face red and her body shaking from rage.  
  
"Calm down, Mako-chan," Yung Hu said. "I'm not blaming you. I believe you when you say you didn't kiss her. Minako, however, doesn't. She's the one you need to convince, not me."  
  
Makoto stood there, glaring at Yung Hu, but not seeing him. Her eyes were filled with such a hatred that she felt that she was going to explode.  
  
"Maybe if I told Minako-chan what really happened," Chibi Usa finally pipped in. "I was there. I saw Makoto push her away and yell at her."  
  
Yung Hu shook his head. "Iie, its best you stayed out of it."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Promise me, Usa-chan," Yung Hu said sternly. Sighing, the child nodded her head.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Minako," Makoto said before storming out of her apartment and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Yung Hu sighed, his eyes filled with sadness. "So it begins..."  
  
~I'd walk away like a movie star  
Who gets burned in a three way script  
Enter number two  
A movie queen to play the scene  
Of bringing all the good things out in me  
  
But for now love, let's be real  
I never thought I could act this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feelin's gone  
And I just can't get it back~  
  
Makoto sighed as she tossed and turned. She just couldn't sleep. After she had stormed out of her apartment, she got into her car and drove to Rei's temple. However, Rei had greeted her at the stairs...  
  
i"I'm going to kill that little bitch," Makoto said to herself as she climbed the stairs to Rei's temple. She ran up them three at a time and was quite winded by the time she reached the top.  
  
Makoto ran to the building where Rei's bedroom was and as she neared it, she saw Rei step out of the shadows of the door and stand there.  
  
"Rei-chan," Makoto said, hunching over, gulping in air. "Is Minako here?"  
  
"She is, Mako-chan. But she doesn't want to see you." Rei's voice seemed to hold panic.  
  
"I've got to talk to her, Rei-chan! She needs to understand what happened!" Makoto was frantic. "I didn't kiss Ami, I would NEVER do that Minako!"  
  
"I know that," Rei said sadly. "But Minako is hurting. Leave her alone for now, please?"  
  
"Rei-chan-"  
  
"Leave, Mako-chan. Please don't force me to make you go."/i  
  
She didn't believe me, Makoto thought, I could see it in her eyes. Makoto sighed and turned over yet again to look at her clock. It was near one in the morning. Although tired, Makoto was unable to sleep without Minako beside her.   
  
As Makoto closed her eyes, her phone ringing jolted her awake once more. Jumping up and running to the phone, Makoto prayed it was Minako.  
  
"Moshi moshi??"  
  
"Makoto-san, its Usagi," came a soft reply that seemed strained.  
  
"Usa-chan? Why are you calling me so late?"  
  
"Is Chibi Usa there," came Usagi's frantic response. "She's not here and I don't know where else she could be." Usagi sounded close to tears.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Who is it," Yung Hu asked yawning.  
  
"Is Chibi Usa in the bedroom with you," Makoto asked the feline. He looked at her confused and shook his head.  
  
"I took her home when you left for the temple, you know that. Why?"  
  
"She's missing," Makoto replied, then turned her attention back to the phone. "I'll go and look for her, alright, Usagi?" Yung Hu nodded his head, and Makoto added, "Yung Hu said he would too."  
  
Usagi's voice cracked as she answered, "Thanks you guys." As Makoto began to hang up, she heard a beeping noise and Usagi told her to stay on the line. As Makoto agreed, she heard a beeping noise from her bedroom and nodded for Yung Hu to run and get it. HE did and brought back to her, but he was now in his gargoyle form. Clicking it on, it was Sailor Mars on the small screen.  
  
"Youma attack," she said. "Its near the temple. Hurry guys!" The screen went blank and Makoto hung the phone up.   
  
"Lets go Yung Hu," she comanded, turning to her balconey and jumping from it. In midair, Makoto yelled out her transformation and was Sailor Jupiter by the time she hit the ground. Above her Yung Hu was gliding towards the temple.  
  
~If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet~  
  
Jupiter turned to run down the street where Rei's temple was. As she turned the cornor, she saw Yung Hu and the other gargoyle guardians already fighting Rubeus, and not fairing very well.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called out, blasting the red haired man. He didn't even falter.  
  
Turning, he glared at her. Thats when Jupiter noticed a small rod tucked away in belt, glowing with an evil purple light.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"   
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
A ball of fire and orange energy shot forward and also hit Rubeus. Again it did nothing.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Yelled a voice. "That scepter of his is absorbing our powers!"  
  
Rubeus smirked evilly. "Very good Mercury, but a little too late." The scepter's globe all the energy back towrds the nine warriors and they all shot backward into the walls that surround the temple.  
  
Groaning, Jupiter stood shakily to her feet and turned to see how the others were doing. They all seemed alright, just beaten bruised. Turning back to their foe, Jupiter decided she needed to get rid of the scepter and fast if they planned on winning.  
  
"I want the child," Rubeus said. "Her and the Silver Crystal. Give them to me and I'll let you die quickly instead of slowly."  
  
"Get bent, carrot top," Mars said.  
  
Smirking, Rubeus shrugged. "If you insist." A large beam of silver light shot down onto the wariors, causing them all to fall back to the ground.  
  
"Its an anti-gravity beam," Mercury cried out. "We're going to be crushed if we dont get out of here."  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Jupiter said angerily.   
  
"Leave my friends alone!" Sailor Moon had finally showed up along with Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Or you'll what," Rubeus asked. He made the beam come down harder, causing the cement beneath the senshi and the gaurdians crack beneath their weight.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Chibi Usa had also showed up and was standing on the wall surrounding the temple. "Leave them alone or Sailor Moon will beat you!"  
  
"Ha!" Rubeus pointed his scepter towards the child. It crackled with black lightening and glowed with a purple light.  
  
Yung Hu, using all his strength pulled himself up from his spot andout of the beam and ran towards Rubeus, jumped and grappled him around the waist, causing the scepter's attack miss Chibi Usa by several feet.  
  
"Stupid animal," Rubeus yelled angerily. Yung Hu was thrown off of Rubeus and laid on the gorund, panting, his energy spent. "Very well then."  
  
Glaring at Sailor Moon and Chibi Usa he said, "I'll give you one hour to decide about what you will do, Moon Brat. One hour to decide whats more precious to you. Your friends, or the child. I'll return when you have decided." He then vanished, taking all the remaing warriors who were still trapped inside the beam with him.  
  
Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi Usa, and Yung Hu watched as Rubeus's space craft left the sky and headed for space.  
  
~But stories always end  
And if you read between the lines  
You'll know that I'm just tryin' to understand  
The feelin's that you lack  
  
I never thought I could feel this way  
And I've got to say that I just to get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feelin's gone  
And I just can't get it back~ 


	10. When Tomorrow Comes Today

@}---}---------------------------------  
Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 10  
  
The song is called 'When tomorrow comes today' and is sung by Gorillaz. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
  
  
After the devastating loss, Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi Usa and Yung Hu made their way back to Mamoru's apartment. Along the way the met with Artemis and Luna who also went along with them to the apartment.  
  
When the group reached the apartment, Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi Usa took seats on the couch while Luna and Artemis sat on Mamoru's bed. Yung Hu had walked inside the apartment, took one good look around and muttered something about the room being too cramped and left for the roof.  
  
After sitting in silence, Usagi decided to go upstairs to visit with Yung Hu and asked Artemis and Luna to discuss a plan of operation.  
  
When Usagi reached the top of the stairs, she saw the door was slightly cracked. Peeking around it, She saw Yung Hu in his human form perched on the railing, his legs bent and his arms resting carelessly over his knees. He was staring out over the city, but at what Usagi didn't know. His head was nodding in time with a beat be began to play on his knees, his posture nor his balance varying in the slightest. Soon, he began to sing a slow song that seemed almost depressing.  
  
"Everybody's here with me  
We got no camera to see  
Don't think I'm not all in this world  
The camera won't let me go  
And the verdict doesn't love our soul  
The digital won't let me go  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay   
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today  
  
"Stereo I want it on  
It's taken me far too long  
Don't think I'm all in this world  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay  
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today"  
  
Usagi quietly walked to stand next to him. She knew that he knew she was there, but as he finished singing, he made no move to announce her presence.  
  
Usagi finally broke the silence by saying, "I don't think you could be more depressing if you tried."  
  
Yung Hu remained silent.  
  
Usagi turned to look at him. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"What would you do," he asked, "if you knew you only had less than an hour to live?" Usagi only looked at him, blinking. He continued. "Would you spend it with those you love, apologizing for everything you've done to wrong them and forgiving them for how they wronged you? Or would, perhaps, go out to do all the crazy stuff you didn't think you'd do becuase you were too scared before? Would you find a way to make your name immortal, or slink into the shadows as if you never exsisted?"  
  
Usagi blinked again before looking out into the city as well. "Do you think you're going to die tonight, Yung Hu?" Yung Hu said nothing. Usagi continued. "I've never seen you this distraught before Yung Hu." She turned to him to study his face. "You look as if you know something we don't and you're just dying to tell us. Do you know something?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Hai, but I can't tell you. After the battle with Rubeus, you'll know all of my secrets."  
  
"Why must I wait," Usagi said. "What if something we need to know is one of your secrets?"  
  
"Then history would change," Yung Hu said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean," Usagi asked, confused.  
  
He shook his head. "Nevermind." Yung Hu looked down at his watch, sighed and looked back up. "We have fifteen minutes, we should go."  
  
"Alright," Usagi said. "Let me go and tell Mamo-chan-"  
  
"Iie," YUng Hu said quietly. "He has no part in this. Believe me," Yung Hu said, looking at Usagi.   
  
She looked at him for a moment, nodded and yelled out her transformation. When Usagi and transformed into Sailor Moon, Yung Hu also changed. He was once again in his gargoyle form, his eyes sadder than ever.   
  
"Lets go, shall we," Sailor Moon said. Yung Hu stood there. He seemed to waiting for something.  
  
"Hu-chan!" Cried a small, muffled voice. Yung Hu jumped from his postion from the railing, walked over to the closed roof door and opened it. Standing there was Chibi Usa. "Please don't leave with out me!"  
  
"Chibi Usa," Sailor Moon said. "You can't go."  
  
But to Sailor Moon's surprise, Yung Hu bent down and picked her up. Walking back over to Sailor Moon, Yung Hu said, "She needs to go." He then wrapped his other arm around Sailor Moon before she could protest and stepped onto the railing, spread his wings and was air born in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
Yung Hu flew over the city, the crisp night air nipping at their faces. In minutes, the trio was standing once again in front of Rei's temple, evidence of their battle still present.  
  
As Yung Hu sat the girls down, Sailor Moon turned to him and asked, "Will you be able to do this, Yung Hu? I know you must be tired from the battle."  
  
"I am tired, but I'll be fine," he replied. Sailor Moon wondered if it was just her imagination, or was Yung Hu's voice thicker than usual.  
  
Yung Hu smiled at Chibi Usa when she wrapped her arms around his leg and hugged him. He gently patted her head and winked at her.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Moon! Welcome Chibi Usa!" Said a booming, ecohing voice. "Welcome, beast!"  
  
Yung Hu growled as a bright flash engulfed him, Chibi Usa and Sailor Moon. He felt himself become lighter and lighter and until he felt his feet leave the ground. They were heading up towards the UFO.  
  
Their surroundings vanished as the light became brighter, and when it subsided, they found temselves floating in a room inside of the UFO. For a few moments they stayed like that, floating in the air before gravity finally latched onto them and pulled them back to the ground which was at least ten feet below them.  
  
"Ow," Sailor Moon whined.  
  
Chibi Usa cralwed over to Yung Hu who was sitting on his hunches, his ears twitching for the slightest sound.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up and gasped when she saw her friends and the other three guardians in the far corner of the room, all imprisoned on their very own crystal cross. They all saw the trio and tried once again to strain against their restraints, but nothing worked.  
  
"Hang on guys," Sailor Moon called out as she ran toward them only to be knocked back by a negitave force that flickered with black lightening where she had tried to run thru.  
  
"You can not save them," came Rubeus's voice, ecohing off the vast walls. "You cannot even save yourselves." He appeared finally, above them all, a smug smirk upon his face.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to make your guests wait," Yung Hu roared lunging at Rubeus. Rubeus smirked and turned to face him and when Yung Hu reached him, Rubeus slammed a dagger thru Yung Hu's stomache. Yung Hu gasped as the pain over took his body and hell fell to the ground.   
  
Rubeus floated down to the floor, casted the dagger aside, and knealed down next to Yung Hu. "You have just been poisoned," Rubeus whispered into the tiger's ear. "You'll be dead with in minutes."  
  
"NO!" Cried Chibi Usa as she ran to cradel Yung Hu's head in her lap. Rubeus stood and backed away as the small child began to pet the warrior's blue fur, her tears falling down onto his face. "Please don't die..."  
  
"You're a monster," Sailor Moon said as she turned to face Rubeus. "How can you kill someone with poison and just stand there and watch? Where's the antidote!?"  
  
Rubeus truend and laughed at Sailor Moon. "To your first question, I do it so I can thourghly enjoy the person's death. I can laugh as their body seizes up and the finally die. I don't miss anything." He laughed once again when Yung Hu began to have a fit, a sort of seirzure. "And to your second question, there is no antidote. Don't you hate that?"  
  
At that moment, Yung Hu's hand rose up, a green flickering light in his hand. It looked like a sort of green fire ball. He roared out in both anger and pain when he shot it out at Rubeus. Rubeus, who was still looking at Sailor Moon had no time to react so he had been hit head on with the fire ball, causing him to fly into a wall and hit it with a sickening crack. Yung Hu's hand then fell to the ground.  
  
He was dead. 


	11. One Night A Day

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 11  
  
The song is called 'One Night a Day' by Garth Brooks. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
  
At that moment, Yung Hu's hand rose up, a green flickering light in his hand. It looked like a sort of green fire ball. He roared out in both anger and pain when he shot it out at Rubeus. Rubeus, who was still looking at Sailor Moon had no time to react so he had been hit head on with the fire ball, causing him to fly into a wall and hit it with a sickening crack. Yung Hu's hand then fell to the ground.  
  
He was dead.  
  
A roar of voices yelled out in anguish at the sight of the falling warrior. But none were as loud as Sailor Jupiter's voice. She was trembling so hard, Sailor Moon swore the crystal cross that held her was cracking in places.   
  
"That stupid animal," Rubeus said as he stood from the floor to his feet wobbling feet. "I'm happy he's gon-What the hell!?" His attention was now turned to Sailor Jupiter as well, who was straining agaisnt her crystal prison. The pure white crystal began to turn red from the inside out from the wounds that poured out blood that were caused by sharp cuts to Jupiter's body.   
  
Sailor Jupiter's head was bowed as she screamed out in agony. Tears coursed down her face as her back near her shoulder blades began to twitch. Soon, white feathered wings erupted from her back, although they were no longer beautiful. Feathers began fall from her wings like snow, her wings now taking on a leathery look.  
  
Something shot out from behind the crystal; a tail. A green tail was now twitching behind Jupiter's cross and it took no genious to figure out it had erupted from Jupiter's back as well.   
  
Sailor Jupiter's cross snapped in half and she fell forward the five feet to the ground. Her hands were still incased in the crstal so her face smashed headlong into the ground and those closest to her would have sworn the cracking noise was her nose and not the floor.   
  
Her wings pushed back on the cross and it flew into the back wall, narrowling missing Venus as it flew by. Jupiter flew her head back, stil cryin out in rage, blood flowing from her face in several places. Horns were begining to grow from her forhead, causing her tiara to snap in half. The horns grew quickly and began to turn, shaping themselves into what resembled ram's horns. Her neck also grew, lengthening several feet into an almost serpentine way.  
  
Her skin began to turn scaley and green as her face lengthen and hundreds of sharp teeth formed inside of her mouth.   
  
Her fuku ripped as her body began to grow too large for it. it fell to peices and landed silently next to her. Her hands and feet were large finger and toe nails that looked razor sharp.  
  
Jupiter stood from her place on the floor. Seconds after she had stood, two large snaps were heard s her knees bent backward, and her feet grew to acomidate her knew leg formation.  
  
After minutes of screaming in pain from the transformation of her new body, Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground panting heavily. Sailor Moon took several steps back.  
  
Rubeus, looked at the fallen girl. "What the-" he was cut off once again by another large roar. Except this time it wasn't a roar of sadness. It was one of rage.  
  
Jupiter, now in her new form, quickly jumped from the floor, her frame now at least twelve feet tall, her wings twenty feet from tip to tip. Her tail swished behind her as her eyes narrowed dangerously at Rubeus.   
  
She charged the negitave barrior and broke thru. But after she was thru it, she hunched over breathing heavily again. Rubeus laughed.  
  
"You can hardly go thru a simple negitave wall, what makes you think you can take me?"  
  
Jupiter slowly raised her head, her eyes now a blood red. Her head slowly turned to the pulsating purple crystal that was with in her reach. She reached out a taloned hand before looking back towards Rubeus.  
  
He shook his head at her, fear clearly written on his face. Growling deep into her throat, Jupiter's hand slowly closed in on the crystal. It exploded in her had and fell to the floor in a pile of dust.  
  
Rubeus fell to his knees, clutching his head as he screamed in pain. Jupiter lumbered towards him, her every step shaking the space ship. Rubeus looked up at her. He quickly got to his feet and scrambled for the dagger laying several feet from him. He felt his fingers clutc around it and he turned towards the transformed senshi of lightening and lunged at her.   
  
Jupiter quickly turned her body and slapped the dagger from his hand with her tail. The dagger flew into the air and embeded itself in a wall. When Rubeus turned to face Jupiter, he felt her scaly hand circle around his throat. He tried to punch her, but her body mass nearly broke his hand.   
  
She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and the other hand moved to the opposite side of his head. In a swift motion, Jupiter criss crossed her arms and not only snapped Rubeus's head, but tore it clean from his body.  
  
Jupiter then turned to the others who were now standing around Yung Hu's lifeless body. They had been set free when she had destroyed the crystal. She stared at them for a moment, and the group looked back. Blinking, Jupiter's eyes flickered to a brighter red, and she roared again and as she turned to charge the group, the ship began to shake violently and start to crummble. Fires began to erupt in several places, one said fire was encasing them with a now very dangerous Jupiter.  
  
As the ship began to crumble, a large piece of the ship fell and hit Jupiter's head, causing her to stagger and to fall uncounscious.  
  
As the ship continued to crummble, Sailor Moon turned to the others. "We need to get out of here!"  
  
"How," asked Chibi Usa who was still clutching Yung Hu's corpse.  
  
"We can use teleportation," suggested Mercury.  
  
"But will it work," Mars asked. "There are only four f us who can teleport and we have six extra people to take with us,too."  
  
"We've got to try," Mercury said urgently. "If we don't we'll surely die here." The senshi turned and looked at one another, nodded and formed a circle around Yung hu, Chibi Usa, and Jupiter. They asked the guardians to move iside the chain as well, but the shook their heads and stepped out of the ring.   
  
They formed a ring of their own, the tips of their wings filling in the gaps. They bowed their heads and clasped their hands together as if they were praying, and began muttering a language no one understood. A bright flash of lights engulfed the entire group, and in mere seconds they were gone.  
  
The group was transported to an old abandoned warehouse. The senshi looked around then to the guardians.  
  
"Why are we here," Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Raiga took hold of Jupiter's body and dragged her over to a wall that had chains bolted to it. He took four of the chains and clasped one around her ankles and wrists. The last one that was fitted with something that resembled a collar, he snapped around her neck.  
  
"We're here because of Makoto's transformation," Raiga said.  
  
Venus stared at him. "You knew about this?"  
  
Raiga nodded. "Hai, I did."  
  
The senshi stared at him. Venus was shaking with anger.  
  
"You fucking KNEW!? You knew and you didn't TELL us!?" She was begining to cry now. "Why the hell not?!"  
  
"Yung Hu told us just yesterday," Karasu said, coming to his comrade's defense. "And even if we had known sooner, we still couldn't have told you. He made us swore not to tell anyone."  
  
"What do you mean 'he made us swore not to tell anyone," Mars asked. "He knew?"  
  
"Of course he did," Tori said, tears brimming her eyes.   
  
"I'm so confused," Sailor Moon said. "I demand you to explain this."  
  
Tori looked at the blonde in disgust. "You are not our leader," she snapped. "We do not follow your orders."  
  
"You will follow my demands," Sailor Moon said calmly, but sternly. "You protect my daughter, there fore I was the one who put you in charge. Explain, now."  
  
Tori growled, but Raigi cut her off from making any snide remarks.  
  
"Yung Hu is from the future, just like us. But he was born at least a hundred years before the rest of us. How old do you think the princess is?" All eyes fell upon the small child who was still cradeling Yung Hu's head in her lap.  
  
"Six," Mercury said.   
  
Raiga shook his head. "Iie. She's over nine-hundred years old. She and Yung Hu are older than Tori, Karasu, and myself. Yung Hu was born here, in this time. You must understand that our kind can out live those from the Royal Moon family. But no one know's why. As far as we know, our race is nearly immortal, unless we fight. We do not die of old age nor disease.  
  
"Yung Hu, like I said, was born in this time. And he lived long enough to see Chibi Usa born and then to meet us as well. Then he was sent back into time becuase something happened to Makoto. Her parents were not suppossed to die. Not both of them. And for some un known reason, they did. So Yung Hu traveled back thru time to be with her, although he could not reveal himself to her just then. He changed his appearnce so he would be a kitten instead of an adult cat. Kittens can be easily befriended than adults. he simply made himself 'grow up' by changing his size every few years."  
  
"So thats how he knew everything," Mercury said out loud. "By being born in the past and living thru the future than dying in the past, he was able to learn about his own death. Is that about right?"  
  
Raiga nodded. "Hai."  
  
"So, he knew about Makoto chaning into this..."Mercury looked over at the still uncounsious Makoto, still transformed.  
  
"Hai he did. Remember when Makoto was killed and a mystery man fused their bodies together so she could continue to live? Yung Hu did that in his human form. Only after that did he reveal himself to her as to what he truely was. But never his human form. He wasn't sure if she would understand. But as to this form.." Raiga turned to Venus. "Had Makoto been complaing about headaches lately?"  
  
Venus nodded. "Hai, but I was so worried about it I asked Rei to do a fire reading for me."   
  
Mars groaned. "Gomen ne, Mina-chan. I totaly forgot when you showed up at the temple.." Venus nodded.  
  
"She's been fighting with the demon's soul since they were fused. And it is a demon. Youma's do not try to eat their prey after attacking them. They simply want their life essence. Thats why she's been having headaches. She been having inner battles that she wasn't aware that were going on. But when she saw Yung Hu killed, she let the demon have control. And it transformed her into her spirtual form."  
  
"...A dragon," Venus said. "Will she change back?"  
  
Raiga sighed. "She will. But we don't know when or how. Yung Hu refused to tell us. Thats why we broguht her here. Everything here has been enchanted so she can't be heard nor seen. And there is also a charm on the building to ward off anyone but us.  
  
"We'll need to take turns guarding over her," Raiga continued. "Just in case she was able to escape."  
  
"Tori and I have decided to take first watch," Karasu said. "I'll take tonight's watch, and Tori will take over tomorrow."  
  
"We'll need to take both day and night shifts. Or at least come in to check on her," Raiga said. "We guardians will take day shifts and part of night shifts because you are still in school. But after studying, I ask you get here as soon as possiable." The senshi nodded. "You can pair up with people to take shifts if you're too worried about being here alone. Just as long as someone's with her most of the time." The senshi again nodded.  
  
"What about Yung Hu," Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Bring him back to my temple," Mars said. "I'll personally see to it he has a proper burial." Raiga nodded and walked over to Yung Hu's body. Chibi Usa looked up at him. She was still crying. Sailor Moon walked over and picked her up and cradled her as Raiga picked up Yung Hu in his arms. He nodded at Karasu and the rest of the group left for the temple.  
  
~There's not a lot of things to do   
I wouldn't rather do with you   
Guess I'm funny that way   
  
Lately I just sit and stare   
I talk to people who aren't there   
To get through one night a day~  
  
Days after the battle that took Yung Hu's life and transformed Makoto into a green dragon that now stood over fifteen feet tall (she had continued to grow until she reached her full height), Chibi Usa sat in the attic room that Usagi's parents had arranged for her, staring out over the neighborhood. Since Yung Hu's funeral which consisted of the senshi and the rest of the guardians, she hadn't even eaten.   
  
Usagi was worried about her, but she didn't know what to do. On most days, Usagi was to be found sitting next to her in the attic, not saying anything. Simply sitting there with her future daughter who would occasinally mumble to herself. Otherwise, Chibi Usa said nothing.  
  
~I sit up with the radio   
Sing along with the ones I know   
To get through one night a day   
  
One night a day   
One step away   
From leavin' you behind~  
Ami sat at her desk, doing her homework. On the desk in a clear space sat Raiga, in his cat form, simply looking at her text books, but not seeing them. Ami was doing something similar, except somehow she was doing her school work without realizing it and getting everything right.  
A song played on the radio, a slow, sad, mournful tune. Ami quitly sang it to herself as she finished her homework. Raiga looked up and sighed then jumped from his place on the desk to curl up on Ami's bed.  
~I'm callin' every friend I've had   
Wake 'em up, and make 'em mad   
Let 'em know that I'm OK   
  
I used to sit and talk to you   
They're all just a substitute   
To get through one night a day~  
Minako tossed and turned most nights since the battle. Two weeks had passed and Makoto had still not changed back into her normal self. Artemis was snoring lightly next to her head. He had taken Yung Hu's death very hard, but had yet to actually mourn over his lost friend. He had began to busy himself with gathering information. He began to remind Minako of Ami.  
Sighing, Minako sat up, picked up her phone and dialed Rei's number.  
"Er..Moshi moshi," came Rei's sleepy reply.  
"Hi, Rei-chan," Minako said quietly. She heard Rei groan on the other end of the phone.  
"Minako, its three in the morning. I'm going back to bed." Minako then heard a soft click on the other end. Sighing again, Minako clicked her phone off.  
~One night a day   
One step away   
From leavin' you behind   
  
I stay up with the late, late show   
Just another way I know   
To get through one night a day ~  
Artemis yanwed as he watched the television. After Minako had tried calling Rei and then hanging up, Artemis had snuck out of the bedroom when Minako had finally fallen asleep. He couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind.  
He heard a soft swishing noise and when he turned his head, he saw Luna come thru the cat flap that located next to the balconey door. She smiled at him as she approached, but he turned back to the television with out returning it.  
Luna sighed and padded over to him, layed next to him, and rested her head over his back and began to purr quietly. Artemis lowered his head to his front paws, tears streaming down his face...  
~To get through one night a day~ 


	12. Open Arms

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 12  
  
The song is called 'Open Arms' and is sung by Journey. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
  
The sun poured in thru the living room window. Artemis blinked sleepily as the heat from the morning sun began to lightly burnhis face. He yanwed, streched and shook his body. He then padded his way to Makoto's bedroom. Minako had moved in just the weekend before and the place really hadn't changed much. Only things that were different were some of Minako's things were mixed in with Makoto around the loft, and Makoto wasn't there.  
  
Neither was Yung Hu.  
  
Artemis stopped in the hall way, shook his head as the tears began to form and continued his way to Minako and Makoto's bedroom. He pushed the door open with his nose and peeked in. Minako looked so small in the large bed.  
  
Artemis pushed the door open more, walked over to the bed and jumped up into it. He layed next to her and began to purr as he rubbed his cheek agaisnt her's. In moments, Minako's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning, Arty," Minako yawned. "What time is is?"  
  
Artemis looked over at the digital clock. "Just after nine."  
  
Minako nodded, rolled over onto her side and laid there for a moment before climbing out of the bed and walking into the bathroom.  
  
Minako, after showering and breakfast, headed to Rei's temple. Spring was nearly over and the days were begining to get warmer and warmer. Minako's prom was in two weeks, and the thought depressed her. Even if Makoto was normal before then,would she still want to go with Minako to prom? Minako shook her head as she climbed the last stair and waved to Rei who was, as usual, busy with chores.  
  
"Hey Rei-chan," Minako greeted.  
  
"Konnichi wa," Rei answered back. "Whats up?"  
  
"Ah, nothing much. I was coming over to make sure that I had guard duty tonight."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yup, you do. Starts after sundown."  
  
Minako nodded. "Who's there now?"  
  
Rei stopped, trying to remember. "Mamoru-san, I think."  
  
Minako blinked. "When did he start helping?"  
  
"When Usagi asked him to. If something happens with her family and she can't make it, he takes over for her if he can," Rei said.  
  
Minako nodded, her dark mood becoming darker. "I miss Mako-chan," Minako said out loud, mostly to herself.  
  
Rei couldn't help but to feel sorry for Minako. "I know."  
  
After a moment's silence, Minako continued, "And I hate Ami."  
  
Rei sighed. "I don't blame you." Rei looked up at Minako. "But you can't let your personal feelings get in the way of our mission right now."  
  
Minako sighed and nodded. "Hai. I know." Minako's eyes narrowed. "But I want one good chance at her."  
  
Rei's face paled. Minako spoke of Ami as if Minako was pushed any further by the genius girl, Mianko would kill her. It was so odd to see the spark in Minako's eyes fade to only be replaced by hatred.  
  
Minako's sighing brought Rei out of her thoughts. "Well, Rei-chan. I'm going to go. I need to get some things together for tonight. Ja."  
  
Rei waved. "Ja."  
  
The day droned on. Minako went home to gather a napsack, a book, cd player and cds, and a small light for her guarding shift. She packed everything into a duffle bag, except for the nap sack because it was too big. As the sun began to set, Mianko left the apartment, Artemis at her heels. He had decided to go with her so she wouldn't feel too lonely.  
  
As Minako pulled up to the warehouse in her car, she saw Mamoru sanding next to a wall with a hole in it the size of a buick. It was the only way in our out of the grounds that surrounded the warehouse, except for flying up and out.   
  
Minako parked her car and pulled her things out from the back seat. Artemis jumped out of the car after her and ran ahead to the other side of the street.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-kun," the white feline greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"Tired," Mamoru said, covering a yawn.   
  
"I bet. Well you can go home now," Artemis said, trying to sound helpful.   
  
"Thanks. But I need to talk to Minako." Minako appeared at Artemis's side at the moment, hearing Mamoru's comment.  
  
"Talk to me about what," she asked curiously.  
  
"Dragon girl is acting weird. She isn't being her usual loud, defiant self."  
  
Minako blinked. "What is she doing?"  
  
"Nothing. That's what's weird. She sits crouched in the far corner. Watching. I think she's up to something."  
  
Mianko sighed. "Makoto was never able to stay long in one place. She's been in there nearly a month with out coming out. It's probably getting to her."  
  
"I thought I'd warn you," Mamoru said.   
  
"Thanks. Ja ne, Mamo-chan." Minako winked at him and disappeared inside the hole. Artemis sighed and followed. Mamoru watched her creep into the building before he himself turned, walked to his motorcycle and left.  
  
Minako walked to the back of the warehouse, moved aside a piece of loose boarding and entered the old building. It was much colder in here than outside. Drafts came in thru cracks of the warehouse, seemingly amplifying the coldbreeze from outside into a cold wind inside. Shivering, Minako, along with Artemis, made her way to the room that held Makoto.  
  
As Minako stepped into the room that held Makoto, Minako could tell there was something different. Makoto sat in the far corner, the darkest corner, her tail the only thing that was visiable from the shadow.  
  
Minako stepped further into the room, keeping her eyes on Makoto. Minako knew Makoto couldn't reach her due to the chains that imprisoned her, but Makoto could breath fire just like any other traditional dragon.  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan," Minako said, trying to sound cheery. Makoto flashed her eyes a bright red and growled deeply within her throat for her greeting. Minako sighed and began to set up for her night at the warehouse...  
  
  
Hours passed and Makoto was behaving herself for the most part. At one point she tried to remove a pesky lump that was postioned right above Artemis's shoulders; his head.  
  
"I can't believe she tried to do that," he cried out angerily.   
  
Minako sighed and flipped thru her book. "Serves you right. You knew she wouldn't apprieciate you trying to play withher tail."  
  
Makoto finally fell asleep around one in the morning. Minako was about to join her when a beeping from her wrist woke her up.  
  
"Venus here," Minako said. "Go."  
  
"Youma attack," came Mars's voice. "In the park. Near the running trail around the lake."  
  
"Got it." Minako snapped her watch shut and transformed. By this time Makoto had re awakened and was staring at Minako, growling and snarling at her for waking her up. "Oh shut up," Minako said as she left the room, Artemis staying behind.  
  
  
As Venus arrived at the scene, she noticed Mercury was just arriving as well.  
  
"Venus!" Mercury called out.  
  
Venus glared. "Blow off," she muttered to Mercury as she passed her to go stand next to Mars and Sailor Moon. The two were crouched on the ground, holding their wounds; small scratches and cuts along their arms and torso.  
  
Venus sized the monster up as she heard Mercury retrieve her mini-computer and began to analyze it for weakness. Its body looked to be made out of stone. It was largly built and stocky. It looked like it could take a hit and keep going.  
  
After five minutes, Mercury came up with nothing.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I can't come up with anything," Mercury said.  
  
"So basicly we gotta wing it," Venus asked. "Fine with me." Venus charged the monster, called out her chain attack and wrapped it arround it's throat. She landed behind it, and tugged as hard as she could. To her surprise, it fell backwards.  
  
"Wow," Venus said. "That wasn't so ba-AAAAHHH!" The monster ahd stood back up and jerked its body forward, causing Venus to go flying into a lamp post. Her body hit it so hard, the lamp post bent beneath the force.  
  
Venus slumped to the ground, her entire body aching from the impact.   
  
"Venus are you alright?"  
  
Venus opened her eyes and glared at the water senshi. "Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. Now." Mercury blinked and stood from Venus as the love goddess stood, wobbily, from her landing spot.  
  
Venus turned to face her other two fellow senshi and she couldn't help but wonder where the guardians were. Probably taking care of Chibi Usa.  
  
The youma headbutted(more like bulldozed) Sailors Moon and Mars out of its path. They flew back and fell onto Mercury.   
  
Venus turned to face the monster as it stood up to its full height. Funny, Venus thought, it seemed smaller. Maybe it was the dented streetlight casting shadows. Yeah thats it.  
  
The love seshi charged the youma again. But this time however, it walked towards her and as she lept at it again, it backhanded her and she went flying onc again; this time hitting the railing around the lake with her back and flipping over it. She landed in the mud, the water slashing up around her legs. Venus tried to stand. SHe got up to her feet and leaned on the railing then flipped back over it, landing on her face. The youma picked her up by the back of her neck and held her close to it's "face". It had no real facial features, just eyes, glowing white.  
  
Sailor Venus felt its other hand come up and circle around her throat and felt it began to squeeze. Venus closed her eyes, her body to weak and sore to fight back. She didn't know what happened to the others. Were they trying to find a way to get her away from the youma with out hurting her or were they just waiting for the oppurtune time to attack? Where are they?  
  
Thats when Venus heard it. A roar that reminded her of Yung Hu. But..he was dead. Was it maybe Raigia? He hadn't shown up so far...it had to have been him. Then she was free. Venus dropped to the ground as the youma that was holding her was ripped from her.   
  
Venus coughed and looked up. And did a double take. A large cat was attacking the youma. It kept dodging towards it, slashing or biting at it then back out of harms way. The cat kept this up until the youma finally died, turning to dust before hitting the ground.   
  
The other senshi came up to Venus, checking on her. Did they not see the cat? It was white with black stripes. Or were those shadows? Venus was too out of it to tell. It had glowing, ice blue eyes and something golden was shining between its eyes. Was that a halo?  
  
It looked at the group a moment longer before retreating into the dark.  
  
The senshi stood from their spots on the ground. Venus began to limp back towards the ware house.  
  
"Minako, where are you going?"  
  
"To take over my watch of Makoto, Usagi. Its my turn tonight."  
  
"I know that, Minako. But you're more badly injured than us," Usagi said. "Would you like one of us to finish your post?"  
  
"No. I'll be ok. They're just some bruises. Ja ne." And she left as quickly as she could without actually running.  
  
Minako slowly crept back inside the warehouse. Makoto was still in her corner. Artemis was laying atop her sleeping bag.  
  
"You look hurt," he commented. "Did you win?"  
  
"Am I alive?" Artemis nodded. "Then we won."   
  
Artemis snorted. "Well I'm going to go. I'm hungry."  
  
"Ja, then," Minako said.  
  
"Ja." And the cat left.  
  
Minako slid down the wall slowly until she hit the floor. Her tired eyes fell onto Makoto's and Minako sighed sadly. She picked up her cd player and stood again. She walked over to Makoto who was glaring at her. Not in a mean way, but just a cautious one. Minako leaned agaisnt the wall nearest to Makoto and slid down it. She placed her head phones on over her ears, pushed play and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.  
  
Makoto, however stayed awake. She snorted and smoke rose out of her nostrils. With her tail, she gently picked Minako up, sat her between her large front legs and laid her long neck over her for warmth.  
  
~Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
  
We sailed on together  
But we drifted apart  
And here you are by my side  
  
So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms  
  
Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home  
  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay  
  
So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms~  
  
Rei yanwed as she made her way inside the warehouse to relieve Minako of her duties. As she stepped inside, she glanced round for Minako but didn't see her. SHrugging, Rei turned to face Makoto's corner and dropped her breakfast bag.  
  
In the corner was no longer a dragon. Buit a woman with long chestnut brown hair, laying nude with a blonde in her lap and white wings drapped around them both.  
  
Makoto was back. 


	13. Outside

@}---}---------------------------------  
Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 13  
  
The song is called "Outside" and is sung by Staind. I dont own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
AN: I don't do these often anymore. I think they take away from the story if you do. I ask that for those of you want to know whats going on with m writing then to check out my bio. I use that for my personal bullitan board. Thanks.  
  
  
Makoto growled as she punched and kicked at one of the trees at the back of Rei's temple. Sweat poured off her body as she hammered on the poor tree that was just slightly larger round than her own body. Rei stood on the back walkway of the temple, watching her friend with concerned eyes.  
  
It had been only a week since Makoto had changed back. And in the first twenty four hours of "waking up", Makoto had recived a few shocks.   
  
One, she had woken up naked and dirty in a warehouse. There she found Rei watching over her. Rei had told her Minako had just left moments before. Makoto had tried standing and thats when she noticed she had wings. Rei gave Makoto her jacket and the blanket she had brought with her to allow Makoto some type of clothing. Not knowing what to do with her newly aquired wings, Makoto took the coat and blanket from Rei and hid them and her naked body best she could and the pair left the building to go to Rei's car.  
  
From the warehouse to Makoto's loft, Rei explained to Makoto all that had happened. At the mention of Yung Hu's death, Makoto seemed to space out. She remained silent the entire trip to her apartment.   
  
Makoto quickly exited Rei's car and ran inside the building, thankful it was early morning on a sunday and no one saw her.  
  
Makoto quickly made it into her apartment, thankful it was unlocked. She knew Minako must have left it open for her, but she wasn't sure how Minako would take to seeing her. Makoto hadn't been all that sure of wanting to see Minako after runnung out on her after her changed back.  
  
Makoto had seen Minako on the way to the bathroom after coming out of the bedroom with clean clothes. Makoto had showerd and sometime during the shower her wings had disappeared allowing Makoto to put on clothes without having to rip holes in the back for her wings. After her shower, she packed a bag with a weeks worth of clothes, took her car keys and left for Rei's temple. And thats where she had been for a week, doing nothing but training.  
  
The crisp coolnight air stung Rei's cheeks as she continued to watch her friend. Makoto's hands and shins had finally aquired brusies and cuts from the tree, despite the fact Makoto had wrapped a rope tightly around it.   
  
Rei knew Makoto well enough to know why she was putting herself thru such painful training. She was thinking about what had happened the night she transformed and blamed her self for Yung Hu's death. She was also thinking about the situation with Minako and Ami. Rei couldn't help but to groan at the situation herself.   
  
Ami has really messed things up for Mako-chan, Rei thought.  
  
"Mako-chan," Rei called out gently. "Why don't you call it a night?"  
  
Makoto grunted and hit the tree one last time. Rei could have sworn she heard something crack as she did so. Makoto then limped sorely away from the tree and up the stairs of the temple's back deck.  
  
Makoto nodded to Rei a goodnight and as she passed the Shinto Preistess, Rei stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her arm. Rei felt Makoto's body tense at the contact.  
  
"Mako-chan, why don't you take a hot bath to soothe your acheing muscles? I know they must be hurting you terriably."  
  
"I'm fine," Makoto said after a moments pause. Makoto then left the raven haired girl outside alone.  
  
Rei sighed and looked up at the stars. Things had been so hard on Makoto the past month or so. Rei knew Makoto loved Minako terriably, but when Rei had asked Makoto why she didn't try to get Minako back, Makoto had said she refused to force Minako into something; that she wanted Minako back when she was ready.  
  
There was no doubt in Rei's mind Makoto wouldn't wait an eternity for Minako. She had already been doing it when they had met.  
  
And then there was the problem with Ami. Why was she acting so strange? First she didn't want anything to do with Makoto, then she's throwing herself at the amazon. It wasn't making any sense to the fire senshi.  
  
Rei gently rubbed her temples in a way so her head would stop hurting. The motion only made it worse. Rei, deciding she had been thinking too long and hard about this, turned and walked inside the temple.  
  
As she walked past the spare bedroom, she peeked inside and saw Makoto laying on the bad, one arm draped over her eyes. Rei couldn't help but to feel badly for her friend. Sighing once again, she headed to her room for the night.  
  
  
Rei awakened the next morning to the sound of Makoto out back practicing her moves once again. Rei sat up in her bed and looked out the window to watch Makoto.  
  
Rei shook her head. "She's going to kill herself if she doesn't stop this," she said out loud to herself. Rei stood and dressed for school. She gathered her school bag and walked out towards the front of her home. As she reached the stairs, she saw a familiar blonde walking up them.   
  
"Morning, Mina-chan," Rei said.  
  
"Morning," Minako called back. "Is Mako-chan here?"  
  
Rei nodded. "But i wouldn't recomend going to see her right now. She's training. You won't be able to get a word in edge wise while she's punching at that tree."  
  
"Can't I at least try?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I wouldn't push it right now, Mina-chan. She's under a lot of stress and she has a lot on her mind."  
  
Minako stood there a moment before nodding. "You're right, Rei." Minako turned and smiled slightly. "I'll see you later. Ja."  
  
Rei watched her friend leave and dissappear around the corner before she herself began to trot down the temple's stairs and headed off to school.  
  
  
Crickets chirped loudly around Makoto as she sat under a tree near Yung Hu's grave marker. Her over sized leather jacket was fastened around her due to the chilly spring night air. In her hands, she sat strumming her guitar. Her breath bellowed out in puffs of smoke as she sang...  
  
And you  
Bring me to my knees  
Again  
All the times  
That I could beg you please  
In vain  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
For you  
And I leave  
My burdens at the door  
  
But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
  
All the times  
That I felt like this won't end  
It's for you  
And I taste  
What I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times  
That I've cried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
But I waste  
More time than anyone  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
  
All the times  
That I've cried  
All this wasted  
It's all inside  
And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again  
And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
But I feel  
Tomorrow will be OK  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
  
"Nice song."  
  
Makoto turned and glared at the girl behind her. "When did you get here Ami?"  
  
"Just when you started singing," said the blue haired girl. "You have a beautiful singing voice."  
  
Makoto sighed heavily in an annoyed sort of way. "What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
Makoto turned and her look became deadly.  
  
Ami blushed and toed the ground. "Well, I want to say that anyway. I came by to tell you that I'm leaving next week."  
  
Makoto shrugged. "So?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you," Ami said. "No one else is going to know."  
  
"What makes me so special," Makoto demanded.  
  
"I love you," Ami said.  
  
Makoto finally snapped. "LOVE ME!? Ha! Girl, you only want me because you know you can never have me! And after what happened between me and Minako because of YOU!? You're lucky I don't kill you here and now. She won't even TALK to me because of you!"  
  
Ami looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."  
  
Makoto groaned and shook her head. "Get away from me. Now. I don't care that you're leaving. I. Don't. Care. About. You."  
  
Ami stood there a few moments before turning and leaving. Makoto sighed to get her temper under control.   
  
She began to strum a few more chords when she heard a twig snap. Growling she turned and yelled, "AMI! I TOLD YOU...to...."  
  
No one was there. Makoto blinked and turned bck around and jumped when she saw the person who had stepped on the twig in front of her.   
  
"Chibi-Usa! Don't DO that!" Makoto gasped. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
The small pink rabbit smiled weakily at Makoto. "Gomen, Mako-chan."  
  
The amazon settled back down and looked at the child. "What are you doing out here? Its past midnight."  
  
Chibi Usa kicked the ground slightly. "Usagi told me today you had....woken up. I wanted to come see you."  
  
"Why didn't you do that during the day?"  
  
"I heard Rei said no one should see you because you were working out. She thought it'd be a bad idea."  
  
Makoto nodded. Prolly would have been, she thought. "Why'd you want to see me?"  
  
Chibi Usa blinked then turned to look at Yung Hu's grave. "I miss him."  
  
"...I do too."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about it because you're the only one who knew him like I did."  
  
Makoto sighed and unzipped her jacket. "You look cold. Come here, little princess." Chibi Usa walked over and sat in Makoto's lap. Makoto let Chibi Usa become comfortable before zipping the jacket over herself and the child and wrapping her arms around her as well.  
  
They sat that way for a while, Chibi Usa listening to Makoto's heart before she said anything else. "You're hard."  
  
Makoto blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're hard," Chibi Usa repeated. "And cold. And powerful. Possiably even cruel."  
  
Makoto shifted un easily in her spot.  
  
"But you're warm at the same time," Chibi Usa continued. "You're warm, soft, gentle and never needlessly cruel. You're too careing for that."  
  
Makoto blushed.  
  
"You're just like Yung Hu was." Chibi Usa sniffled and snuggled closer. Instintivly, Makoto pulled her closer.  
  
"I probably got that from him."  
  
"Do you hate me, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because it was my fault," the child said quietly.  
  
"Yung Hu's death was your fault? Is that what you think?" Chibi Usa nodded. "No sweetie. I don't blame you because it wasn't your fault. You had no control over what happened."  
  
"If I hadn't left, there would have been no battle..."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "If you're gonna do that then blame Ami. Had she not kissed me and Minako had not seen that, you'd have had no reason to leave."  
  
"...So you blame Ami?"  
  
"I blame no one but Rubeus and he's dead now."  
  
Chibi Usa snuggled closer to Makoto.   
  
"Does anyone know you're here?"   
  
Chibi Usa remained quiet. "Um...princess?" Makoto looked down and saw the small child had fallen asleep. Sighing, but grinning slightly, Makoto carefully stood and held Chibi Usa with one hand. With her other she picked up her guitar and began to walk towards the temple.  
  
As Makoto neared the stairs, Rei came running out the doors. "Mako-chan! We have to find Chibi Usa! Usagi called and said she was-" Rei stopped when she saw Makoto smile.  
  
"I know." Makoto neared the light from the temple.  
  
Rei sighed, visably relieved. "How long have you had her?"  
  
Makoto shook her head as she climbed the few steps to the back porch. "Not long. Fifteen minutes tops."  
  
Rei nodded and slid the door open for Makoto. "Well lets get her inside. I'll call Usagi and let her know we have her."   
  
Makoto nodded and stepped inside the temple and Rei followed her, shutting the door softly behind them.  
  
Makoto walked to the room she had been occupying that week and unzipped her jacket. After setting her guitar down, Makoto gently took Chibi Usa and laid the child onto the bed then drew the covers up around her. Makoto smiled softly and left the room, Rei waiting for her outside in the hall.  
  
"I told Usagi. She's going to come get Chibi Usa in the morning."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Good idea."  
  
"Um, someone came by here to see you tonight," Rei said.  
  
Makoto's mood darkened. "I know. I talked to Ami when she showed up."  
  
Rei blinked. "I was talking about Minako. When was Ami here?"  
  
"Just before I saw Chibi Usa." Makoto sighed, letting her anger simmer down. "What did Minako want?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "Ask her yourself. She's out front." With that Rei left to go back to bed, leaving Makoto alone.  
  
Makoto stood there a moment before going towards the temple's doors leading to the front of the grounds. The only place visters were allowed to be. Out side, standing next to one of the colums holding the covering of the temple's walk way stood Minako, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke.  
  
"Morning," Makoto said.  
  
"Morning?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
"Its past midnight. Its now morning," Makoto explained.  
  
"I haven't been to bed yet so its still night for me."  
  
Makoto shrugged and leaned on one of the other colums. "What did you want?"  
  
"To aplogize," Minako said, looking at the ground.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For acting like a total bitch. I should have let you explain what happened before I got upset."  
  
Makoto nodded her agreement. "Accepted."  
  
Minako looked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
Makoto smiled and looked over at Minako. "Apology accepted. I probably would have done the same thing myself."  
  
Minako walked over to Makoto and wrapped her arms around the taller girl and laid her head on Makoto's chest. In turn, Makoto wrapped her arms around Minako and held her tightly. 


	14. I Can't Make You Love Me

@}---}---------------------------------  
Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 14  
  
The song is called "I Can't Make You Love Me" sung by Bonnie Raitt. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Makoto yawned and stretched her aching muscles. Past few days she had been getting the work out of her life.  
  
And all of it was occuring in her bed.  
  
Makoto felt a body shift next to her, then warm, gentle hands begin to work the knots of her stiff back. Makoto just felt herself begin to mold to the matress as her back relaxed.  
  
"You're very stiff, Mako-chan," cooed a gentle voice.  
  
"Gee I wonder why?" Makoto smiled and allowed herself to relax more.   
  
"Want I should work on that more?"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but to smile more. "Mina-chan, you're the reason my back is so stiff and sore."  
  
Minako giggled, her hands still moving on the taller girl's shoulders. "Complaining?"  
  
"Not at all, tho my back is." Makoto rolled her shoulders best she could and growled softly when Minako began to knead her the muscles in her lower back.  
  
Minako smiled and lowered herself onto Makoto slightly, her arms lazily draped over Makoto's shoulders, her face nuzzling the middle of her back.  
  
"I just missed you was all. Nearly a month with out you...."  
  
Makoto sighed and rolled over onto her back, Mianko laying her head back onto Makoto, this time on her chest. Makoto's arms wrapped them selves around Minako and held her close. "I've missed you, too. I just need to rest," Makoto said, whining in a playful way.  
  
Minako giggled and hugged Makoto closer. "Ok, I'll give you one hour with no love making. How's that," Minako said teasingly.  
  
Makoto laughed. "How about an hour plus twenty three."  
  
Minako smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, but deal. I need my Mako-chan rested up. " Minako softly kissed Makoto's cheek and nuzzled her neck.  
  
Makoto smiled and held the blonde closer. Yes, life again was as it should be.  
  
  
"So you're really going, eh?" Raiga asked. He sat on Ami's bed in cat form next to the suit case that lay open on the girl's bed.  
  
Ami said nothing as she continued to silently go thru her dresser, looking for clothing she would need when she left for Germany in a few days.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Raiga sighed and continued to watch the girl genuous pack. "Have you told the girls yet?"  
  
"I told Makoto," Ami said as she laid a few shirts into her suitcase neatly.   
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She didn't care."  
  
Raiga stretched and laid down. "No offense, but can you blame her?"  
  
"I don't want or need a lecture right now," Ami snapped.  
  
At that Raiga jumped from the bed to the floor and shifted to his human form. "No? But you're about to get one." He took hold of Ami's arm, spun her around and pushed her back into the chair at her desk.   
  
Ami blinked from surprise. Raiga actually seemed...scary.  
  
"You have been a total brat these past few weeks. And I know why. I understand that what happened in the past was hard on you. But you've been thinking about nothing but yourself. Then and now.  
  
"Did you ever once think of what your actions were doing to Makoto while you tried to make your life better?"  
  
Ami was silent. In all honesty, she hadn't.  
  
Raiga nodded. "Yeah, I thought not."  
  
Tears silently fell down Ami's cheeks as her eyes were downcast towards the floor. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Raiga said sitting back onto Ami's bed, shifting back into his cat form. "You should apologize to Makoto and Minako. You've hurt them both with your actions."  
  
Ami nodded silently.  
  
"You should also tell your team mates you're leaving. You'd want them to tell you. It's only fair."  
  
Ami nodded once again.  
  
Raiga raised an eye brow. "But the question is will you?"  
  
Ami was silent for a moment. "...No."  
  
"Don't look to me to tell them for you. Because I won't."  
  
Ami said nothing as she stood and continued to pack her things.  
  
Raiga continued to watch Ami as she packed her things. "Nothing to say?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Ami sighed as her guardian continued to hound her. "Because I don't. I do not have to explain my actions to you."  
  
Raiga smirked slightly as if he knew something Ami did not. Ami caught the smile, but was too aggrivated to know ask what it meant.  
  
  
  
"So...why are we here again," Makoto asked.  
  
"Usagi said she felt some negative energy here earlier," Minako said. "But she wasn't sure if it was that or her stomache."  
  
Makoto looked at the bloned with a raised brow. "Uh...huh. So why are we the only two here?"  
  
Minako glanced around the closed ice cream shoppe before she took a hair pin from her hair and began to pick the lock. "No point in drawing out the whole calvary if it's a false alarm."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Good idea."  
  
Minako picked the lock a few seconds more before a light click was heard. "There we go!"  
  
"Where did you learn that anyway," Makoto asked as she pushed the metal door up so she and Minako could walk inside the back of the ice cream store.  
  
"Years ago," Minako answered, pocketing the now bent hair pin. "Some things you never forget."   
  
Makoto lowered the metal door and hit the light switch. The two were blinded for only moment from the intense light before their eyes focused on large crystals.  
  
"Those are the missing kids!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
Makoto and Minako looked at one another and nodded. As they pulled out their transformation pens, they heard a noise and quickly hid. A woman walked in wearing the ice cream store's uniform and glanced around.  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
  
"Going on a trip," asked the cabbie as Ami walked out of her home. Ami only half smiled as the cabbie took the bag from her.  
  
"Sort of," Ami said as she climbed into the back seat. The cabbie nodded, and put the suitcase into the trunk. As the cabbie walked to the driver's side of the car and got into the car, Ami looked up to her bedroom window. She saw Raiga, sitting in his human form, watching her with his peircing gaze. Ami wasn't sure, but he looked sad.  
  
"Do you mind if I play the radio," asked the cabbie, a woman in her mind thirties or so. Ami shook her head and the woman switched her radio on. A song was just begining and the cabbie looked at Ami thru the rear view mirror. "This is a sad song. Pretty, but sad. Mind if I turn it up?" Once again, Ami shook her head and listened to the slow song flow from the speakers behind her head...  
  
Turn down the lights, turn down the bed   
Turn down these voices inside my head   
Lay down with me, tell me no lies   
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
  
"We need help," Venus cried into her comunicator.   
  
"Whats going on," Mars asked.  
  
"Makoto couldn't transform. Something happened and she couldn't transform!" Venus was frantic.   
  
"Is she ok!?"  
  
"Her powers failed and now..."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Venus growled. "Just GET here dammit!"  
  
  
Ami sat in the terminal, waiting for her plane to board. The song she had heard on the cab ride her had started making her think.  
  
She knew what she had done to Makoto was wrong. She had hurt her best friend for the sake of her own happiness.   
  
And thinking more about it, she knew she didn't love Makoto. She was nothing more than a convience. Just as she had been one thousand years ago.  
  
"They need your help," said a calm voice. Ami looked up to see Raiga standing there, looking out the window, watching the planes take off.   
  
"How do you-"  
  
"I'm from the future, Ami. I know many many things about this time." He looked back at her and his eyes were different.  
  
Ami sat there a moment, then quickly stood. "Where are they?"  
  
  
The senshi and Makoto sat hunched behind a large piece of equipment, trying to shield themselves from the storm of ice and snow the youma was blowing at them.  
  
They couldn't go out there with out knowing exactly where the youma was or else they could be turned into human ice-pops.  
  
"Where are you," called the youma in a chilly voice, much like her powers. "You can't hide forever!"  
  
The doors slammed open at the moment, and there stood Sailor Mercury.  
  
The youma turned and glared at the new rival. "And just who are you?"  
  
Without answering, Mercury yelled out "Shine Aqua Illusion!" and shot the youma with a blast of her own medicine.   
  
The youma hit a wall, and Sailor Moon and the others stood from their hiding spot.Grabbing her Moon Wand, Sailor Moon yelled out "Moon Princess  
Halation!", dusting the youma.  
  
Mercury stood in the door way, watching the others kneal down next to Makoto. Sighing, she turned and walked away before anyone could come after her.  
  
  
"You did good tonight," Raiga said.  
  
Ami looked up from the lake and looked over at Raiga. "How do you always know where I am?"  
  
He smiled and leaned against the rail, his arms crossed. "I'm from the future. I know things."  
  
Ami raised her eye brows and looked back over the lake. "I've decided not to go to Gemany. But you probably already knew that." Raiga nodded. "I've also decided to not chase after Makoto anymore. I'll apologioze to both her and Minako next time I see them." Raiga nodded.  
  
"You're finally growing up."  
  
Ami couldn't hold in her bitter chuckle. "So, tell me future boy, who do I end up with?"  
  
Raiga looked at her sideways. "You really want to know?"  
  
"I'm alone aren't I?"  
  
Raiga shook his head. "No, you're not alone. As a matter of fact, you're married."  
  
Ami seemed surprised. "Ryo?"*  
  
Raiga shook his head. "No."  
  
Ami was confused now. "Then who is it?"  
  
Raiga turned and smiled at Ami. Before Ami could question him, he bent his head down, and softly kissed her.  
=======  
*AN: I'm not sure of Greg's Japanese name. I'm not sure if its Ryo or Urawa, thats why his name is different pending on the story I'm writting. If anyone knows for sure, please let me know? Thanks. 


	15. Tomorrow

@}---}---------------------------------  
Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 15  
  
The song is called "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Krys. She has such a hatred for Ami and I've never been able to get a straight answer out of her as to why. So Romeo, this is for you.  
  
Dr. Mizuno yawned as she opened her front door. She hated working night shifts and coming in on her days off. She hated doing both.  
  
She dropped her keys on the small table at the enterance way and kicked her shoes off. She felt bad when she couldn't see Ami off, but part of her was joyous that Ami had called her at work, deciding she didn't want to leave Japan after all.  
  
Dr. Mizuno climbed the stairs to her bedroom. As she neared Ami's door, she noticed it was cracked and decided to have a peek in on her daughter. She quietly opened the door and did a double take.  
  
Ami was there, but there was some boy with her as well. Dr Mizuno blinked. This couldn't be her Ami!   
  
She looked up and no longer saw the boy. Instead she saw Ami's cat, Leo, laying on Ami's pillow, purring softly next to Ami's head.  
  
Dr. Mizuno sighed as she closed the door. "I need a vacation...."  
  
  
Ami dressed as Raiga sat on her bed. Ami's mother was fast asleep by now, so Raiga feared nothing as he sat on Ami's bed in human form.  
  
"I can't believe my mother saw us," Ami said under her breath.  
  
Raiga sat in silence for a moment. Then he said, "Does it really matter?"  
  
Ami looked up at him, blinking. "Of COURSE it matters! We're so lucky she came in off her night shift." Ami then went back to tying the bow on her uniform.  
  
Raiga smiled a bit. "You're stressed out. I can tell." Ami looked up again. "You should calm down. Everything will be alright."  
  
Ami sighed and turned away. She finished tying her bow and grabbed her school bag. She headed for her bed room door then stopped. She turned and looked over her shoulder, not exactly looking at Raiga.   
  
"I wish I could believe you..."  
  
  
Ami walked alone to school. She had left early on purpose so she wouldn't have to meet up with the others. She wasn't sure how they would react to her wanting to leave and not telling them.  
  
As Ami neared her school, she glanced up and saw the girls already at the school gate. Ami blinked and looked at her watch. She groaned slightly when she realized she wasn't late. They were early as well.  
  
I guess they know me better than I thought, Ami thought to herself.  
  
She put on her best fake smile and approached them. Usagi, as usual, was the first to notice her.  
  
"Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami smiled more as she neared them. Thats when she noticed not everyone was here. Minako was missing.  
  
"Usagi-chan. Rei-chan. How are you two this morning?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "A little peeved. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"  
  
Ami hung her head.  
  
"Don't yell at her Rei," Usagi said. "She could have had her reasons for not wanting to tell us." Usagi then looked to Ami. "Right?" Ami nodded.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Minako said in a huffy voice.   
  
Rei and Usagi turned to see Minako running towards them.  
  
Rei smirked. "And WHY are you late?"  
  
Minako returned the smirk, with a devilish glare. "Late breakfast." She then giggled. She turned to Usagi then to Ami, her glare becoming icy.  
  
"H-hi, Mina-chan..."  
  
It happened all too fast. Usagi and Rei would have both sworn later that it didn't happen....That they were simply imaging things.  
  
Then ofcourse Ami on the sidewalk, holding her left eye, and crying, would prove them wrong.  
  
Minako still stood in her postion from the punch. She glared down at Ami.  
  
"You BITCH!"  
  
"WOAH!"  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
At the same time, Usagi and Rei jumped onto Minako, holding her back from the mousey girl on the ground. This gave Ami just enough time to stand from where she fell and run back towards her home...  
  
~And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day~  
  
Ami cried silently on her bed. Her face hurt from where Minako had punched her. In her head, she cursed Minako for doing it, but in her heart, Ami knew why.   
  
Ami had nearly ruined everything for the two of them just as they were starting to get their lives back in some sort of order.  
  
After a few hours, Ami calmed down enough to drift into an unrestful sleep. She awoke several hours later by a loud knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
Ami stood from her bed and ran her fingers thru her hair. She opened her bedroom door and there stood Raiga, in human form. Ami blinked at him, obviously slightly ticked at seeing him here in non feline form.  
  
But before she could scold him, he said, "Your mother isn't here. She's at the store."  
  
Ami nodded. "You woke me up for that?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. You have a vistor." He stepped aside so Ami could go downstairs.   
  
She walked into the living room, and almsot ran back upstairs. Minako was sitting on Ami's couch, acting as if nothing had happened earlier.  
  
Ami walked into the room and sat in a chair furthest away from Minako.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Minako blinked. "Rude much?"  
  
"After what happened this morning? Yes."  
  
Minako shrugged and showed Ami her school bag she had dropped. "You left this at school."  
  
Ami blinked. She hadn't even noticed she had dropped it. She reached over as Minako offered it to her, and took the bag. "Thank you."  
  
Minako nodded then stood. "Come on. We have a meeting to attend."  
  
~It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't  
  
Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day~  
  
  
The senshi meeting was quite abnormal compared to the others. Everyone was...quiet.   
  
Too quiet.  
  
And then-  
  
"Why the hell couldn't I transform?"  
  
Luna looked to Makoto as did everyone else in the room. Luna sighed and shook her head.  
  
"We have no idea..."  
  
"Will I be able to again," Makoto asked, slightly worried.  
  
Agian, Luna shook her head. "We'll need time to figure this out, Makoto. Your body has under gone so many transformations, it may be confused."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What about this," Ami pipped in quietly. "Makoto is older than us. And she has more experiance. Is it possiable her transformation is more advanced than ours?"  
  
Luna thought for a moment. "Thats a very interesting point, Ami-chan. I'll have to look into that." Luna then looked to Minako. "By the way, where is Artemis?"  
  
Minako shook her head. "He said he was checking something out. But thats all I know."  
  
Luna nodded.   
  
"What about our enemy, Luna," Rei asked. "Anything on them yet?"  
  
"Clueless. All we know is that they want Cbibiusa and the Imperial Silver Crystal. But we're not sure why."  
  
"Where is Chibiusa," Ami asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan has her right now," Usagi said.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"If thats all there is to this meeting, I'm leaving," Makoto said, standing from her place on the floor. Minako also stood and took Makoto's hand.  
  
"See ya, you two," Rei said.  
  
"Ja," Usagi and Ami said together.  
  
Makoto nodded and left the room, Minako waving as she was guided out by Makoto. When they were outside, Minako stopped Makoto.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "No."  
  
Minako didn't push it and walked with Makoto down the temple stairs to their car. They both climbed inside and Makoto started the car. She pulled out of her parking spot, and drove in silence.   
  
Minako glanced over at Makoto before gently placing her hand over the amazon's. Makoto may act tough and as if nothing bothered her, but Minako knew just how fragile she really was.  
  
As they drove, the came across an intersection that was backed up, and people were running in the direction from where they just came. Makoto and Minako looked at one anther before jumping out of the car and running towards the thing the people were running from.  
  
When they approached the site, the saw several cars destroyed, and a few crater sized pot holes in the road. But no youma.  
  
They glanced around, water lightly spraying them from the broken fire hydrent.   
  
"Makoto," Minako said, chancing a look up.  
  
Makoto blinked and also looked up, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
Floating above all the carnage, was a young man. He was wearing a blue jacket with white pants. He also had dark blue hair.  
  
Makoto blinked.   
  
"..Yung Hu?.."   
  
~And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
Tomorrow it may change~ 


	16. Breaking The Habit

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 16  
  
The song is called "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
Makoto blinked and also looked up, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
Floating above all the carnage, was a young man. He was wearing a blue jacket with white pants. He also had dark blue hair.  
  
Makoto blinked.   
  
"..Yung Hu?.."   
  
~Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[Unless I try to start again]~  
  
The young man silently floated down to the two girls. He blinked when he heard Makoto call him "Yung Hu."  
  
"Yung Hu," he asked. "No. My name is Sapphire. I am here to warn you..."  
  
Minako growled. "Oh yeah. Warn us to stay out of your business or you'll kill us? Well, I have news for you! Venus Star Power, Make-up!" A swirl of orange and yellow energey transformed Minako into Sailor Venus. "I am going to kick your ass!"  
  
Sapphire blinked then shook his head. "I don't want a fight! I came to warn you about the monster thats terrorizing your city."  
  
Makoto and Venus glanced at one another before looking back to Saphire then saying at the same time, "...Why?"  
  
"Long story. Lets just say I don't like how my brother is running things..." Sapphire sighed and continued. "The monster is a dragon-"  
  
"Too bad I can't change forms again..." Makoto said.  
  
"-But she isn't a real dragon." Sapphire looked to Venus. "You know all the attacks recently? She was in charge of those youma. But she failed and this was her punishment."  
  
"How do we destroy her," Venus asked.  
  
Sapphire sighed. "That I do not know. All I know is that she was cursed. And she's been unleashed here to destroy your city. I believe she thinks it will lift the curse if she succeedes at this. And if not...-"  
  
"..She'll die..." Makoto said.  
  
Sapphire nodded. "An all or nothing situation, if you will."  
  
A shaking sensation in the ground made the three of them stumble, having to grab onto to things to keep steady.  
  
"Oh great! So we have to fight her duing an earth quake," Venus yelled. "Can't you people ever give us heros a friggin' break!?"  
  
"Uh, that was no earth quake," Makoto said.  
  
Venus blinked and looked to Makoto. "How do you know?"  
  
Makoto said nothing, but instead pointed. Venus, as well as Sapphire, followed Makoto's hand and they both gulped loudly.   
  
The three of them stood in silence as the monster formaly known as Emerald came stomping into view.  
  
Makoto blinked, and feeling incrediably silly despite the crisis at hand, yelled, "OH MY GOD! ITS GODZILLA!"  
  
Venus blinked and turned to Makoto. "You just did NOT say that!"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "You should call the others."  
  
Venus nodded and got out her communicator to call the others.   
  
Makoto turned to Sapphire. "Who cursed her?"  
  
Saphire growled and looked to the ground. "Wise Man..."  
  
Makoto blinked. "Who?"  
  
Before Sapphire could answer, Venus cut in. "The others are on their way. We need to find a way to stop that monster!"  
  
"Aggreed but how?" They turned to Sapphire who only shook his head. Venus sighed then turned to Makoto.  
  
"You're hiding!"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Excuse ME?!"  
  
"You can't transform so you'll be more of a help to the enemy then to us! You're staying OUT of the fight!" Before Makoto could argue the point, Venus took off into the direction of the dragon.  
  
Sapphire blinked then turned to an angry Makoto. "Excuse me, but, whats Godzilla?"  
  
"She is NOT leaving me out of this fight!" With that said, Makoto ran forward, chasing after the blonde.  
  
~I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused   
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why i have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight ~  
  
In a matter of minutes, the rest of the senshi had shown up. However, Emerald, in her cuurent state, had trashed most of the city.  
  
"We need to get her out of here," yelled Mercury, avoiding the falling debris, "Or she's going to kill us and innocent bystanders!"  
  
The other nodded and Makoto asked, "Whats her weak point, Mercury?"  
  
Venus glared at Makoto. "I told you to leave!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mars groaned. "Save the lover's quarrel for later, please!"  
  
Sailor Moon gulped and jumped out of the way as Emerald's tail cam crashing down at her. "Assuming there IS a later!"  
  
"We have got to do something," Makoto said. "Mercury! Did you ome up with anything?"  
  
Mercury shook her head. "No, I can't find anything."  
  
Makoto turned to Sapphire. "Other than her pyshical apperance, whats different?"  
  
Sapphire blinked and looked up at the dragon. "..The crown. She never wore one..."  
  
Makoto nodded. "It could be causeing the curse. Attack that!"  
  
Venus glared at Makoto.   
  
"Don't EVEN say a word, Venus," Makoto said.  
  
"Well, how do we damage the crown," Sailor Moon asked. "We've been attacking her head and it didn't even phaze her!"  
  
Makoto looked at the crown. "Maybe something sharp...like a sword."  
  
Mars raised her eyebrow. "Yes, well, lets just walk to the nearest drug store and pick one up!"  
  
Makotot was about to say something, but another voice cut her off.   
  
"No need," said the voice, "you may borrow mine.."  
  
~Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again   
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight~  
  
The senshi and Sapphire turned to see a humanoid white cat standing behind them. He had blue eyes, and something golden sparkled on his forhead. The only armour he wore was on his chest. At his hip he had a sword sheath, but his sword was drawn and in his left hand.  
  
Venus blinked. "..Artemis?"  
  
He only smiled. He then turned to Makoto and offered her his sword, hilt first.   
  
"You will need this."  
  
Makoto blinked and took the sword from him. "Thanks..."  
  
He nodded. "I suggest you get to the top of a building if you plan on attacking her crown like you thought of. It would be the only place you could reach it and have a chance."   
  
Makoto nodded and turned, then broke out into a run towards the nearest building that Emerald was near. Venus had tried to stop her, but she didged the blond easily and continued to run.   
  
Makoto ran to the side of the building, and something in her made her move faster. She was able to climb the stairs to reach the roof in a matter of few minutes. She stood, catching her breath.  
  
When she looked up she saw Emerald's scaley head turn toward her and the dragon's eyes narrowed. Makoto glared back and clutched the sword with both hands then began to run at top speed again.   
  
Emerald roared out and lashed her head forward, a river of fire bellowing out of her mouth towrad Makoto. Makoto jumped high, much higher then she should have in civilan form and arched back, raising the sword above her head. As she fell forward, the blade sunk deep into the crystal in the crown atop Emerald's head....  
  
~I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends   
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what i mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright   
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit tonight~ 


	17. Stray Cat Strut or Baby Got back

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 17  
  
The song is called "Stray Cat Strut" sung by Stray Cats. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon. I don't own "Baby got Back" either. ^^;;  
Makoto jumped high, much higher then she should have in civilan form and arched back, raising the sword above her head. As she fell forward, the blade sunk deep into the crystal in the crown atop Emerald's head. Emerald flug her head back, crying out in pain as lightening crackled around her.  
  
Makoto jumped from the dragon's head, reaching out to grab to side of the next building. However, she fell a few inches short. As she began to fall to the ground, she felt a soft, fur covered hand grab her wrist to keep her from falling. Makoto looked up and saw a black, humanoid panther with red eyes holding her by the wrist to keep her from falling. Makoto smiled softly to her rescuer.  
Makoto made her way back to the senshi who were still on the ground. Emerald's dragon body vanished when Makoto struck her with the sword. And the white panter had already retrieved his weapon and sheathed it by the time Makoto and the black panter, a female clad in a soft white dress, finally joined the group.  
  
Sailor Moon looked from the male and female and glared. "Ok, Luna and Artemis, you two have some explaining to do."  
  
Artemis smiled. "How'd you know?"  
  
"We probably wouldn't have known had you not had these on your head," Venus said, pressing her finger into Artmis's head where the cresent moon was.  
  
"Where's Sahpire," Makoto asked.  
  
"He left after you defeated Emerald," Mars said.  
  
"We should hold this conversation someplace else," Mercury said. "I hear sirens."  
  
The others nodded and Luna and Artemis transformed into their normal feline forms and, after the senshi de-transformed, found their place on their wards' shoulders. And then the group made their way to Mamoru's apartment.  
"So let me get this straight, without any powers you defeated Emerald?" Mamoru asked, looking at Makoto. Makoto shifted a bit in her chair and nodded. Mamoru looked to Luna. "From what you have told me, is it possiable Makoto's retained her powers, she just can't transform?"  
  
Luna looked thoughtful for a mimute. "It is possiable. But without her transformation, she shouldn't fight. Despite how skimpy the fukus look, they are armor and keep the girls safe. Makoto won't have that if she can't change."  
  
"So what do we do," Usagi asked. "I need Makoto. You saw how were nearly unable to defeat Malachite without her. This new enemy is stronger. We need her."  
  
"I know, Usagi. Thats why Artemis and I think we should give her a henishin pen that far exceedes the powers the rest of you have. With it, she'll be able to fight."  
  
Makoto smiled. "Great!"  
  
"But there is a down side," Artemis said.  
  
Makoto blinked. "What?"  
  
"You have to be very careful. Transforming will drain you of energy, even after you are use to it. You will be the only one who can use this level if transformation so power will shift among you. Thats why it will drain you."  
  
"So until we all can use it, it will wear me out faster," Makoto asked.   
  
Artemis nodded. "Hai. Also, because of the shift, you can NOT stay changed for very long. Thirty minutes in your morphas could send you into acoma. An hour could kill you. Do you still want the pen?"  
  
Without hesitation, Makoto nodded. "Hai."  
  
Luna nodded as well and pulled a pen out from behind her. It was green, with a jade dragon sitting atop it, in a praying postion. The dragon's wings were wrapped around it, its long head bent downward in prayer, and the tail was wrapped down along the pen.  
  
"When you need it, just say 'Jupiter Dragon Power, Make-up', and you will change." Makoto nodded and took the pen from Luna. "I should advise you to train in your new powers before fighting. That way, you will be somewhat use to its effect."   
  
Again, Makoto nodded. "I'll do that."  
  
"So next line of business," Usagi said. "Why didn't you tell us you could change forms?"  
  
Luna blinked and had the grace to look embaressed. "We were never needed to change before."  
  
"Are those your true forms," Ami asked.  
  
"Yes they are," Artemis said. "We stay in feline form because it takes too much out of us to stay in hybrid form too long. We are advisors, not warriors."  
  
"Is that why you don't have wings," Rei asked. Luna nodded.  
  
"Cool," Usagi said. She then looked up at Mamoru. "Muffin, where's Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Bed. It is past midnight." Usagi nodded and yawned then.  
  
Makoto smiled. "I think we should all head home." Makoto stood, Minako taking her hand and standing as well. "Luna, you are more than welcome to come home with us, seeing as I have a feeling Usagi will be staying here tonight." Usagi blushed and Luna sighed.   
  
"I think I will." She and Artemis padded their way to the front door, waiting for Minako and Makoto. Rei and Ami followed them out.  
  
Rei and Ami went their seperate ways, and Minako and Makoto along with the feline gaurdians made their way to Makoto's loft.  
  
Minako leaned into Makoto's arm and squeezed her hand gently. Makoto smiled and placed a soft kiss atop Minako's head.  
  
"Maybe going home with you two was such a good idea either," Luna teased. Makoto laughed and Minako just seemed to snuggle into Makoto's side more. Beside Luna, Artemis was humming a song, his tiny feet seemingly wanting to dance. Luna blinked.   
  
"What are you doin?"  
  
Artemis smirked and began to sing, his body slinking to the tune of the song..  
  
"Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence   
Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent   
I'm flat broke but I don't care   
I strut right by with my tail in the air   
  
Stray cat strut I'm a (lady's cat)   
I'm a feline Casanova hey (man that's sad)   
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man   
Get my dinner from a garbage can   
  
(Yeah--, don't cross my path!)   
  
I don't bother chasing mice around   
I slink down the alley, looking for a fight   
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night   
  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry   
Wild stray cat you're a real gone guy   
I wish I could be as carefree and wild   
But I got cat class, and I got cat style   
  
I don't bother chasing mice around   
I slink down the alley, looking for a fight   
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night   
  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry   
Wild stray cat you're a real gone guy   
I wish I could be as carefree and wild   
But I got cat class, and I got cat style"  
As they reached Makoto's apartment building, Artemis finished singing.  
  
"You have issues my dear comrade."  
  
Artemis smiled. "Hai. But you love me." Luna seemed to blush and walk fatser...  
Makoto and Minako went to bed the moment they walked thru the door. Luna slept at the foor of their bed, snoring peacfully. Artemis laid next to her, but when she fell asleep, he snuck out of the room and into the spare room Makoto's studio was.  
  
After a few moments, Artemis snuck his head out, looked up and down the hall way then jumped out of the room, wearing a jester's hat and began to dance on his hind legs down the hall, singing again-  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie   
You other brothers can't deny   
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist   
And a round thing in your face   
You get sprung   
Wanna pull up front   
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed   
Deep in the jeans she's wearing   
I'm hooked and I can't stop stari-"  
  
"Artemis, what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Artemis stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back to look behind him. Luna stood there, eyes glowing red in the dark hallway.  
  
Artemis sat on his hunched and nervously laughed, "N-nothing, Luna."  
  
Luna looked at him then went back inside the bedroom and shut the door quietly. 


	18. If You Asked Me To

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
Chapter 18  
  
The song is called "If You Asked Me To" by Celine Dion. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
Makoto yawned and stretched, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She felt no one next to her, and looked to see if she was right. She was.  
  
Makoto sat up and stretched again. Her senses were returning to her and she could hear the shower running. The thought struck her to go join her lover, but stopped herself as she heard the doorbell ring. Makoto stood and walked into her living room, wearing nothing but her tank top and boxer shorts. No one aside from the senshi ever visted her, so she didn't see the need to dress.  
  
As Makoto passed the couch, she saw Artemis sleeping on the couch. Makoto didn't see Luna, so she figured the black cat must have left early that morning.  
  
Makoto reached her door, just as the person outside of it rang the bell again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Makoto muttered to herself. She opened the door, to find Ami standing outside of it. Makoto blinked sleepily at the girl. "You're here early."  
  
Ami blinked and then looked at her wrist watch, then back to Makoto. "Mako-chan, its past two in the afternoon..."  
  
Makoto blinked and ducked her head back in the apartment to look at her clock above the fireplace mantel. "I'll be damned..."  
  
"Did I wake you, Mako-chan?"   
  
Makoto turned back to Ami and shook her head. "No. I think Minako showering did." Makoto yawned again before stepping aside to allow Ami in. "Please, come in."  
  
Ami hesitated. "Y-you said Minako was here?"  
  
"She lives her Ami. You know that."  
  
"I know. But I thought maybe she left for the day or something. Nevermind." Ami slowly walked into the apartment. "I won't stay long. I just came by to apologize for what I've put you and Minako thru. It was selfish of me and very wrong." Ami bowed to Makoto. "Please, even tho I don't deserve it, forgive me."  
  
Makoto smiled and nodded. "Alright. I forgive you. Less stress in my life." Makoto offered her hand as Ami stood back up. "Friends?"  
  
Ami smiled. "Friends."  
  
Makoto shook Ami's hand then looked at her face. "Ami, where'd you get the shiner?"  
  
Ami blushed. "Yesterday, on the way to school...Minako-"  
  
"YOU!" Both Makoto and Ami jumped as Minako screamed. They turned to see Minako standing in a bath towel around her body and another wrapped around her hair. "What the hell are you doin' here!?"  
  
Ami gulped and seemed to shrink behind Makoto. "Are you ok, Minako?"  
  
"No," Minako growled. She stomped over to Makoto, glaring at the poor girl behind her. "Answer me, Ami."  
  
"I..I uh...I c-came to apologize to Makoto for my actions...I didn't mean to cause any harm this time!" Ami was so scared she was near tears.  
  
Makoto blinked then looked to Minako. "Did you hit Ami?"  
  
"Yesterday, before school," Minako said, glaring. Makoto glared at Minako, and Minako seemed to shrink back from the older woman.  
  
"Minako.."  
  
Minako sighed and stood there a few moments, her fists clenching and un clenching, trying to calm her rage. "Mako-chan, could you please give Ami and I a few moments alone?"  
  
Makoto looked to Ami then back to Minako, nodded and left to change.  
  
Ami backed herself into a corner, fear clearly visable on her face. "Please don't hit me again. I know I deserved it yesterday, but please.."  
  
"I'm not going to hit you, Ami." Minako sighed, releasing more of her anger. "Look, we need to get over this so lets just cut to the chase, ok?"   
  
"..Ok..."  
  
"I want nothing more than to pumel you right now for showing your face.." Ami swallowed hard when she heard those words. She knew Minako would follow thru on her threat.   
  
"However, I am the leader of the senshi and I must obtain balance within the group. So I have to put my feelings towards to rest to keep harsh feelings out. I can forgive you for what you have done, Ami. But I can't forget it."  
  
Ami nodded. "I understand."  
  
Minako nodded. "Good." Minako looked up at Ami, and offered her a half smile. "Friends again?"  
  
Ami smiled and nodded. "Hai."  
  
Makoto came out into the room at that moment. "Are you two buddies again?" They bith smiled and nodded. Makoto grinned in return. "Good, good. Ami, how about a mid afternoon snack while me and Minako have breakfast?"   
  
Ami nodded and came to stand beside Makoto. "Sure."  
  
"I'll be with you two in a few minutes. I need to get dressed and brush my hair," Minako said, walking to the bedroom.  
  
"Ok," Makoto said, walking to the kitchen. "When you come out, I'll have to tell you guys 'bout the weird dream I had about Artemis last night..."  
The group sat around Rei's room, idley doing nothing.   
  
"I am so bored," Usagi whined. "Why don't we see a movie?"  
  
"Nothing out we wanna see," Rei said. "We thought of that while you were out with Mamoru..."  
  
Ami idley played on Rei's computer, when a thought struck her. "Where are Tori and Karasu?"  
  
Chibi Usa looked up from the gameboy she borrowed from Usagi. "They recieved an urgent message from the future and had to go back home.."  
  
"What kind of message did they recieve," Artemis asked.  
  
Chibi Usa shrugged. "I don't know."   
  
The group was silent for a moment.   
  
"Lets check the news. Maybe there's a battle to be had," Makoto said, a happy glint in her eyes.  
  
Minako glared at her. "There better not be. You have yet to practice your powers."  
  
Makoto glared back as she flipped the small televison on then flipped it to the news. The channel seemed to be showing a large, black diamond of some sort. The senshi just sorta stared.  
  
"Since when did they do coverage of jewelry on the news," Usagi asked.  
  
"Thats not jewelry..." Makoto said. And she was right. The camera spanned back from the black crystal, showing it to be as large as many of the buildings in downtown Tokyo.   
  
"Its growing right out of the ground," Ami said.  
  
"Its another attack," Rei said. All heads turned toward Makoto. And Minako was the one to say what they all were thinking.   
  
"You stay here."  
  
Makoto's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me. We can't risk you going out to fight until you've been trained in your new powers."  
  
Makoto growled and stood, storming out of the room and into the open court outside, the girls following her. She drew her pen from her pocket and turned back to glare the others. And before they could argue her, she threw her hand up and screamed -  
  
"JUPITER DRAGON STAR POWER, MAKE -UP!"  
  
Green light exploded from the mouth of the jade dragon that sat atop Makoto's pen. The green light crackled with energy as it soared up, taking the form of a serpentine type dragon. The dragon looped behind Makoto and crashed into her mid back, and Makoto screamed both in pain and in a battle cry.  
  
The light engulfed her, blinding everyone her and every one around her. When the light faded, Sailor Jupiter stood, her face down casted. Her uniform seemed to be the same with some slight alterations. The jewel that once held her bow was replaced with an emerald dragon, much like the praying one that was atop her henishen pen. She wore no gloves, and the midsection of her fuku was gone, leaving only the breast support and the skirt. Her boots and the colours of the fuku remained the same.  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked up, her eyes glowing slightly.   
  
"Lets go.."  
When the Senshi arrived to the location of the crystal tower, the sounds of another battle were heard. The senshi rounded a corner and saw Sapphire cut, bruised and bleeding quite badly. he was slouched a bit, still in a fighting postion. Floating above him, near the crystal, was a man clothed in nothing but a large flowing cloak with a hood, hiding every part of him except his hands, which were cupping a crystal ball, levating out in front of him.  
  
"Wise Man!" The senshi turned their attention to another man that appeared next the man in the cloak. "I do not want him dead!"  
  
"But my Prince, he has betrayed us. He deserves nothing less than death.."  
  
"I want him alive Wise Man."  
  
Wise Man went silent.  
  
The senshi ran towards Sapphire as he continued to stand his ground.  
  
"My Prince, these are the people your brother helped. He betryed us and killed one of our own for his own benifet."  
  
"LIES!" Sapphire cried out. "You killed Emerald for failing YOUR cause!Diamond! He plans on killing me despite what you say..HE PLAN ON KILLING US BOTH!"  
  
As Sapphire finished speaking, Wise Man shot a beam of energy towards Sappire. Sapphire screamed in pain, white mist flowing out from his back, then fading as it drifted towards the sky. Sappire himself collapsed, lifeless to the ground.  
  
"SAPPIRE!" Diamondscreamed, anguish in voice. "Wise Man! I said I wanted him alive!"  
  
Wise Man was silent for a moment then said, "We do not need him." Then he vanished.   
  
Diamond floated down to his fallen brother, the senshi moving away from him. He knealed, hugging Sapphire's lifeless body to him. "I'm so sorry..." He then collected his dead brother in his arms, turned away from the senshi, and vanished.  
Minako and Makoto went home, Makoto, after powering down, quite tired after her power rush. Usagi went to Rei's for the night. Ami, headed home.  
  
As she walked into her home, she saw a note from her mother saying dinner was in the oven, and she'd see her daughter tomorrow.   
  
Ami left the note where it was and peeked around the corner to see Raiga watching tv.   
  
"Make yourself at home..."  
  
Raiga turned towards Ami, and smiled. "Ok, I will."  
  
Ami smiled at him, loving and warm. Raiga blinked at her. Before he could question it, Ami spoke.  
  
"I'm going to go change into my night clothes. Could you meet me upstairs in, say, fifteen minutes?"  
  
Raiga blinked and nodded. "Sure."  
  
Ami smiled. "Thanks." Ami turned and walked up the stairs to her room, closing the door softly. As she began to change, her thoughts drifted to Makoto again, and what had happened earlier that afternoon before Rei's. Minako had decided to go get a few things from the store for Makoto so she could cook, leaving Makoto and Ami alone.  
  
"Ami," Makoto had said, "Do you love Raiga?"  
  
Ami had blinked at the question. "I..don't know.."  
  
Makoto smiled at her. "I know he loves you. You can tell by how he looks at you. Do you still want to be with me?"  
  
Ami blushed, stuttered, and nodded. Makot smiled more.  
  
"I'm going to do something, and it has to stay between you and me. Afterwards, I'm going to ask you again if you want to be with me." Ami looked at Makoto confused. Makoto closed the space between her and Ami, cupped the small girl's face and softly pressed her lips against her's.  
  
Ami returned the kiss before Makoto pulled away.   
  
"Do you still want to be with me?"  
  
Something was a miss. Ami had once thought she could never live without Makoto. But if that was true, why had she felt like she had just been kissing her sister?  
  
"No."   
  
Makoto smiled. "Go be with Raiga. He won't ever leave you.."  
Ami smiled at the fond memory, as she finsihed dressing. Makoto had been right. Ami knew Raiga would love her and she would love him. And she and Makoto would be good friends despite everything that had happened between them.  
  
Ami turned and smiled as Raiga knocked on the door softly then entered.  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami smiled and took his hand and guided him into the room. She closed the door and turned her radio on. She shut off her lights except the one at her desk, which gave off a soft yellow light. Ami turned her cd player on and switched it to one of her cds, and music began to play. As the words began to drift from the speakers, Ami wrapped her arms around Raiga, singing to him softly..  
  
"Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
  
Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
I said I needed, needed to be free  
  
(But if you asked me to...)  
  
Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby  
  
If you asked me to  
I'd let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to..."  
  
Ami smiled up at Raiga. He looked at her confused.   
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Ami smiled more. "I love you. Thats all you need to understand." 


	19. The Unyielding Wish

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The song is called "The Unyielding Wish" from the show Magic Knight Rayearth(the dubbed version of the song) . I don't own the song, Sailor Moon, nor Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
Ami groaned and shifted in her warm bed. It felt odd for her bare skin to touch her blankets, even tho she's felt the same sensation before.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly as Raiga lay, facing her, still sleeping soundly, his long hair encasing his face. Ami raised one hand, gently brushing his hair back behind his ear. He was so cute when he slept.  
  
Ami slowly pulled away from him and grabed his shirt from the floor and slid her arms thru it, buttoning it up as she made her way to the window to look outside.   
  
"Mom's not home yet," she said to herself, quietly. Ami ran her fingers thru her hair as she left the room, quietly going downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen, quitly moving around to get her a small glass to pour herself a cup of orange juice.   
  
After pouring her drink, she sat at the table, sipping it quietly, lost in thought. Last night had been a sort of turning point for her. She was finally able to let Makoto's memory go.  
  
Ami smiled, truely happy that she was with Raiga now. She sipped her juice more, hearing a soft groan coming from the hallway. She smiled more as she watched Raiga come around the corner, his jeans on and zipped, but not buttoned, his hair pulled back into a frazzled pony tail, looking quite groggy.   
  
Ami giggled.  
  
Raiga moved around the kitchen, making himself a pot of coffee, then sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for it to brew. He laid his head down on the table, going back into a sort of sleep like state. Ami giggled again and patted his hand.  
  
"Tired, baby?"  
  
He mummbled something that sounded close to a 'yes'. Ami giggled a third time.  
  
He raised his head and glared at her in his groggy state.  
  
"I am sooo happy I'm amusing to you so early in the morning," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
Ami chuckled, sipping her juice. "Poor baby."  
  
Raiga laid his head back down. "Shaddap."  
  
Ami smiled and gently rubbed Raiga's hand, the smell of coffee slowly filling the room. After a few moments, Raiga stood and began to make himself a cup, waking up with each movement.  
  
"Would you like a cup?" Raiga asked Ami, looking over his shoulder as he stirred his own cup.  
  
Ami shook her head. "No." She finished her juice and stood to sit the empty glass in the sink. "I need to get dressed tho and so do you. Mom will be home soon."   
  
Raiga nodded and smiled. "I could get dressed down here. All you have to do is give me my shirt back." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck softly, and growling playfully.  
  
Ami giggled and pushed him back and he stepped away chuckling.   
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying," Raiga said as Ami walked to the hall way and up the stairs. He leaned his back against the counter, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Raiga," Ami called out. "Would you please come to the bottom of the stairs?" Raiga nodded to himself, sat his coffee mug down, and walked out to the hall. He looked up the stairs but couldn't see Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan?" As he mentioned her name, something soft blue in colour came sailing over the railing, landing on his head, followed by Ami's giggles.  
  
He pulled the cloth off to reveal it as his shirt. He looked back up the stairs, Ami's head poked ever so slightly out of her room, still giggling.  
  
Raiga smiled and tied the shirt around his waist, then let his hair down, shaking his head so his hair fell around his face like a mane, then began to slowly walk up the stairs on his hands and knees, stalking Ami. She only laughed harder.   
  
Raiga stood as he reached the top and walked the short distance to Ami's room, where she stood, naked, seemingly waiting him to come to her.   
  
He stood before her, looking onto her baby blues while she looked back, staring into his choclate brown eyes. Her hand moved up to rest on his stomache and gently played with the little 'love trail' there. Ami use to think that men that were hairy was kind of gross, but on Raiga it was cute. Especially since he didn't have much, just enough so you can notice.  
  
Ami smiled at him, then leaned her face forward, flicking her tounge around his nipple. Raiga growled softly and growled sharply when Ami bit him, then he purred as she began to gently suck on his nipple.  
  
"Ami..."  
  
Ami smiled up at him and tugged on his jeans pulling him inside her room, closing the door gently.  
  
Makoto stumbled to the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs greeting her.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," Minako called from the kitchen when she heard Makoto.  
  
"Oh shut up." Makoto stumbled to the kitchen table and sat down, her face pale.  
  
Minako glanced over her shoulder at her lover, then back to the scrambled eggs in the frying pan.  
  
"Last night wore you out, huh?"  
  
"Nothin' I can't handle."  
  
Minako sighed. "Would you please train like Luna said before doing that again? You came home last night, looking like you were going to die."  
  
Makoto grummbled. "Felt like I was..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Makoto said. Quickly changing the topic, Makoto asked, "Why aren't you out getting your hair done? Isn't your prom tonight?"  
  
Minako turned the stove off and divided the eggs onto two plates with some bacon and sat the plates on the table, one in front of Makoto.  
  
"No. Because of the gas explosion in the gym from one of the battles, the school had to find another place for prom. The only place they could find is the same place Usagi's school's prom is. Problem is, they're booked solid. So the schools worked out a deal and split the costs to rent the place. We're having prom with Usagi's school." Minako sat down after pouring her and Makoto glasses of milk and began eating.  
  
"Oh. So when's prom now," Makoto asked thru a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Not sure. Three weeks I think."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And Usagi bought Rei two tickets for the event so we'll all be together," Minako said cheerily.  
  
"Joy..You four never do anything alone, do you?"  
  
Minako giggled. "Nope!"  
  
"I believe it..."  
  
"Whats with you," Minako asked. "You seem so..cranky."  
  
"I'm just very tired. The battle wore me out," Makoto said.  
  
"You mean the transformation wore you out. All we did was stand around during the so called battle..."  
  
Makoto sighed. "I'm fine, Minako. I'll be fine."  
  
Minako also sighed. "I don't know. I'm worried you're not going to have enough time to adjust to your new powers before another fight."  
  
"Well I'm not about to just sit out of the battles until the rest of you get your powers. I can't!"  
  
"Don't yell, Mako-chan," Minako said, gently laying her hand over Makoto's. "I care and I worry. You've been thru one hell of a year. Its a shock.."  
  
"I've adjusted fine," Makoto said in her defense, pulling her hand back from Minako. "I'm not a child, Minako. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I never said you couldn't."  
  
"No, but you're insinuating it." Makoto stood and took her empty plate to the kitchen, sitting it in the sink. She walked back into the dining room.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower." And then she left Minako alone to her thoughts.  
  
As Makoto emerged from the bath, wet but clean and fully dressed, a pair of small arms clinged to her leg. Makoto looked down and smiled before picking Chibiusa up.  
  
"Hey there, sweet pea, how are you," Makoto said cheerily.  
  
Chibiusa giggled and laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "I'm doing ok. I brought my tapes for us to watch today."  
  
Makoto blinked. "Tapes?"  
  
"Magic Knight Rayearth! You said we could watch them today.." Then the small child whined. "Don't tell me you forgot, Mako-chan!"  
  
Makoto's face split into a smile, then she laughed softly, carrying Chibiusa into the living room. "No sweetie, I didn't forget. I was teasing."  
  
Minako smiled she stood from the couch and grabbed her purse. Makoto sat Chibiusa down and looked up at the blonde.  
  
"have fun with the girls, sweetheart."  
  
Minako smiled. "And you have fun with the munchkin." Minako winked at Chibiusa who only giggled. "Bye Mako-chan, Chibiusa."   
  
"Bye!" The two said together.  
  
Makoto turned back to Chibiusa as Minako left, who was no rooting around in a duffel bag. After a few moments, she pulled out a tape.  
  
"Here's the first one, Mako-chan!"  
  
Makoto took the cassette from the child then popped it into her VCR. Makoto then turned the tv on, grabbed both remotes for them then sat next to Chibiusa on the couch. Makoto then hit the fast forward button after pushing play, moving past all the coming attractions on the tape.   
  
Then Makoto pushed play for the opening theme, and as the music played, Chibiusa began to sing along with the lyrics-  
  
"Hold onto that dream!  
  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
  
It's true--what you believe  
  
Don't let go--the road will never end!  
  
The sunset melts into the deep blue sea  
  
It turns a crimson shade  
  
A wonderful free fall  
  
I just want to have the wind  
  
Take me faraway  
  
I've cleared impossible hurdles before,  
  
But I know that there's more,  
  
And I know I can make it  
  
Who's to blame when it's not the best  
  
That I can achieve?  
  
Hold onto that dream!  
  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
  
It's true--what you believe  
  
Don't let go--the road will never end!  
  
Keep tryin' to believe  
  
The biggest part of you--  
  
And now you're ready to go!  
  
How much longer do I have to cry  
  
Before tomorrow's light?  
  
A night full of sorrow  
  
All at once I found today  
  
I've finally hid my limits  
  
I'm sure that when you are falling in love  
  
It's just like blinking your eyes  
  
Before you know it, it flies away!  
  
I just want to learn how strong I can be  
  
When I'm searching for love!  
  
Hold onto that dream!  
  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
  
My lips're tightly sealed  
  
But you can still see it in my eyes--  
  
I've traveled down that road  
  
And found the greater love  
  
This time I know it is real!  
  
I've cleared impossible hurdles before  
  
But I know that there's more  
  
And I know I can make it!  
  
But when I got up to the starting line,  
  
My legs were frozen with fear!  
  
Hold onto that dream!  
  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
  
Reach out--unfold your arms  
  
And take the key that opens up your heart!  
  
Hold onto that dream!  
  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
  
It's true--what you believe  
  
Don't let go--the road will never end!  
  
Keep tryin' to believe  
  
The biggest part of you--  
  
And now you're ready to go!"  
  
Makoto smiled down at the child as she sang her song. As the song finished, Chibiusa looked up to Makoto for approval and Makoto nodded. Chibiusa smiled and snuggled into Makoto's side, watching her show.  
  
After a few hours, Makoto began to fidget. She could only stay in one place so long before the urge to run around screaming got to her. Chibiusa, on the other hand, was quite content sitting in the floor, munching on her popcorn Makoto had fixed for her only shortly before.  
  
As Makoto sighed, a noise she did not expect to hear made her look up from the tv. Her wrist communicator was going off. Makoto blinked and flipped it open, Rei's face visable in the small window.  
  
"Mako-chan! We need your help. There's a battle going down near the crystal tower. We wouldn't have called you, but Usagi is wanting to go inside the tower to get rid of the men we saw yesterday. And everyone, except Minako, is postive we'll need your help!"  
  
Makoto nodded, then looked up at Chibiusa, who had turned to face Makoto when the communicator went off.  
  
"What about Chibiusa? I can't leave her here alone."  
  
"I know. Raiga is on his way. He's in his house cat form so when he gets there you get here!" The communicator then went fuzzy as the connection was closed..  
  
Makoto reached the background already transformed, but the youma battle was already over. Makoto could sense the approaching storm in the air and breathed in the rain scent deeply thru her nose.   
  
She was already becoming tired from her transformation, only being changed for ten minutes or so.  
  
Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, approached her friends and looked around.  
  
"No way in." It wasn't a question. She just seemed to know.  
  
Mercury shook her head. "We'll have to teleport in, I'm afarid."  
  
Jupiter nodded. "Then lets do this and get it over with."  
  
The group came together, taking one another's hands, forming a circle. Venus gently squeezed Jupiter's hand. Jupiter blinked but smiled faintly at her lover, grasping Venus' hand back.  
  
The senshi began to glow as their power began to emit around them. Their power began to come together and merge, forming around them.   
  
Then the light exploded, and they were no longer there.  
  
Artemis and Luna came out from behind a bush, and Luna sighed heavily.  
  
"They're gone..."  
  
Artemis looked at her, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. He moved closer to her, rubbing his head against her's, purring softly.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll be back." 


	20. I Will Always Return

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The song is called "I Will Always Return" sung by Bryan Adams. I don't own the song, nor Sailor Moon.  
  
The senshi ran as fast as they could thru the maze of the crystal tower. Everyonce in a while they would turn back and ask Jupiter how she felt, but she'd only glare, her eyes flashing white. After a few minutes of running aimlessly, the group stopped.  
  
"We're wasting time," Mars yelled. "We need a direct path there!"  
  
"Where the hell are we going anyway," Jupiter asked.  
  
"Where ever Diamond and Wiseman are," SailorMoon said. "Mercury, think you could find a way?"  
  
She nodded and activated her visor and mini computer. "It might take a few minutes..."  
  
"No need to ask directions," an echoing voice said around them. "I will bring you to me.."  
  
The senshi looked around, preparing themselves.   
  
"Where is he," Venus asked.  
  
"Why don't you just ask," Jupiter asked sarcastically.  
  
"Diamond!" Sailor Moon looked around. "Where are you?!"  
  
The booming voice laughed. "I'll show you..."  
  
The floor beneath Sailor Moon dropped open, causing her to fall into the tunel below it. The senshi turned but were too late to grab her nor to follow.  
  
"Mercury, find that path quickly!"  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as she came flying out of the vent sized hole, laning on her butt as she fell to the ground.   
  
She stood and looked around the room.  
  
"Where am I," she asked outloud.  
  
"My throne room, dear one."  
  
Sailor Moon turned and saw Diamond leaning against the wall. He smirked at Sailor Moon before standing to his full height and aproaching her.  
  
"Are you afarid?"  
  
Sailor Moon eyed him. "Why are you trying to destory my world?"  
  
He stopped his approach, glaring at her. "Because you banished my people from here."  
  
Sailor Moon blinked. "I haven't banished anyone.."  
  
"Not yet. But in the future, you do. I want to destory this place because you I know you hold it dear in your heart.." He looked down, hiding the pain in eyes. "..Like I once did."  
  
Sailor Moon's heart went out to his pain. "We don't have to fight. We can live together, peacefully.."  
  
Diamond looked up at her, growling. "NO! We can't!"  
  
Sailor Moon approached him, cautiously, closing the gap in between them. "Thats not true. We can, if we try." She smiled at him, truth shining thru her eyes.  
  
"But Wiseman..." Then Diamond stopped. He blinked at Sailor Moon, his anger returning, but none directed at the princess in front of him. "Wiseman..."  
  
"You call, my prince?"  
  
Diamond and Sailor Moon turn to the man floating above them.  
  
"WISEMAN!"T  
  
The old man cackled evily, dark energy flowing out of his crystal ball toward Diamond. Diamond, expecting the attack easily blocks it, growling at his once trusted advior.  
  
Their powers equally matched, the fighting pair began to teleport around the room, blocking one another's offensive attacks.  
  
Sailor Moon hears a loud crash against the wall and turns to see the senshi breaking their way in thru the wall. She smiles but turns back to see Wiseman a few feet in front of her, his attack already coming toward her.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widen, her body turning to block the attack, but is never hit. She hears painful grunt and turns in time to see Diamond take the full blast of the attack. As he falls, Sailor Moon wraps her arms around him. He smiles up at her and she smiles back, wiping the blood from his face.  
  
Both look up as Wiseman floats near them. Although she could not see his face, Sailor Moon felt Wiseman's evil glare and wicked smile.   
  
He raised his hand above his head, preparing another attack when one from behind caught him off guard.  
  
"JUPITER LIGHTNING FURY!!"  
  
The room filled with a bright light, blinding everyone. As the room faded back to its dull light, nearly pitch black due to the brightness of the attack, Wiseman lay in ashes next to his crystal ball.  
  
The senshi ran twoards their friend as she stood.   
  
Diamond had already passed on.  
  
They hugged her, thankful she was alright. As they were about to start celebrate, the tower began to shake and crumble. They looked around and saw a few of the huge pillars in the room cracked and broken. Sailor Jupiter's attack had destroyed a few of the support beams.  
  
"Lets get out of here," Venus said quickly.   
  
The group nodded and as they ran towards the door, Jupiter collapsed. Venus caught her, lowering her to her knees.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Jupiter shook her head. "No..My body is starting to become very weak."  
  
Venus nodded and pulled Jupiter toher feet. "Come on baby, lets get out of here.."   
  
The group had stopped, waiting for their friends. As Jupiter and Venus appraoched the door, a cackling laugh made them all turn.  
  
"Cute trick, but it'll take more than that to kill me!"  
  
"You have got to be kididng!" Mars yelled.  
  
Jupiter blinked, her breath ragged. She looked around the crumbling room. She then looked back to Wiseman, who was fading back into a portal of black.  
  
"I have to go after him.."  
  
Venus blinked at Jupiter. She opened her mouth to protest, but Jupiter pulled away from her, then pushed her out of the doorway just as debris fell, blocking the way in.  
  
"MAKOTO!!" Came Venus' ragged cry.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jupiter yelled back. She then looked at Wiseman's portal and ran to it, jumping thru it.  
  
"Come on," Mars said, gently tugging on Venus' arm. "We have to get out of here..."  
  
"But Makoto.." She looked towards her friends, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"We have to go, Minako," Sailor Moon said. "Makoto knew what she was doing..She'll be fine."   
  
Venus looked back to the blocked door way then ran away from it, as ahrd as it was, towards the exit of the tower. The other followed closly behind her.  
  
The mad dash back out of the tower was hard, dodging debris. But the four senshi made it, running back from the tower. They stopped a good ways from it, watching as the tower began to collapse in on itself.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan," Venus said to herself. "Come on...Come out...Come out..."  
  
They watched, the rain begining to pour down around them, soaking them in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Please, Mako-chan..Please..." Venus began to cry harder,she could see no sign of her lover.  
  
When the tower fell, Venus fell into a puddle of mud,her sobs violently shaking her body...  
  
~I hear the wind call your name   
  
It calls me back home again   
  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns   
  
Oh it's to you I'll always return   
  
I still feel your breath on my skin   
  
I hear your voice deep within   
  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong   
  
It's to you - I'll always belong ~  
  
"Come on, Minako," Rei said. "Its prom night. The least you could do is smile once..."  
  
Mianko looked up from the ground towards her friends. Three weeks...Three weeks since that fight and Makoto was gone.  
  
But she and her friends had survived.  
  
Raiga stood in his tux, holding a camera in one hand, Ami's hand in the other. Yuuchirou held another camera, looking worridly at his girlfriend's friend. And Usagi and Mamoru stood close to him.   
  
Minako was the only one without a date..  
  
Minako sighed. The group had met at Rei's temple, a sort of pre-prom get together before dinner then the big dance.  
  
Minako moved from her spot on the back porch of Rei's temple.  
  
"I can't do this, Rei. I just can't.."  
  
Rei frowned at her friend. "Couldn;t you at least wait until my friend got here tell them you're not going? They agreed on the last minute to take you.."  
  
Minako sighed and shook her head. "I can't..its too hard."  
  
"Can't be too hard. I lived thru you dying, you could at least live thru me dying..."  
  
Minako growled, tears in her eyes. "LOOK! I said I couldn't -" Minako blinked. She spun around quickly, causing her dress to flow out around her.   
  
Minako couldnt have heard that...It had been three weeks....she couldnt be...could she?  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
A figure exited out of Rei's temple, smiling, holding a single red rose.  
  
"Hello, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako stood there, blinking, before running and jumping into Makoto's arms. "MAKO-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Minako pulled away. "But..How!?"  
  
"I defeated Wiseman in another dimension. When he died, the dimension faded and I was teleported back to what was left of the tower." Makoto smiled. "I'm sorry I havn't talked to you these past three weeks. but I was beat up pretty badly."  
  
Minako smiled, and ran her fingers trhu Makoto's hair. "Is that why your hair's short?"  
  
Makoto chuckled. "Yeah. It got pretty cinged."  
  
Minako turned to her friends. "Did you guys know about this?"  
  
They all looked arund, whsitling.  
  
Minako glared. "Brats.."  
  
Yuuchirou smiled and held up his camera. "GIRL PIC!"  
  
The girls giggled, Rei, Usagi and Ami running to join Makoto and Minako. Usagi stood between Rei and Makoto. Minako stood to the other side of Makoto, hugging her arm. Ami stood beside Rei, and she and Rei both held onto Makoto's other arm. The girls laughed happily as Yuuchiro, Mamoru and Raiga all three snapped a photo of the group.  
  
~Now I know it's true   
  
My every road leads to you   
  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'   
  
Your light gets me through   
  
Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one   
  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone   
  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home ~  
  
A few days later, the girls and Mamoru found themselves in the back of Usagi's yard, saying goodbye to the future princess.  
  
Chibiusa hugged everyone and told them goodbye.  
  
As she called out the spell to take her home, Usagi reache out and grabbed the small child's hand.  
  
"I love you, Chibiusa."  
  
The child smiled, her fingers slipping away from Usagi's as she floated away.   
  
"I love you too, Mommy!"  
  
The light faded around Chibiusa. She looked around and saw the skyline of Crystal Tokyo in the distance. She smiled and took off running.  
  
As she ran to a well known path, she saw people standing in her way. As she ran closer toward them, she saw them as her parents and the inner senshi. She smiled and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her.   
  
When she was but a few feet away, she stopped and bowed before her parents. They smiled down at her. The Neo-Queen Serenity fell to her knees as Chibiusa ran toward her, hugging her mother.  
  
They held one another for a few moments before the Queen pulled away.  
  
"There is someone who has been waiting to see you, my daughter. The she looked up and behind her daughter.  
  
Chibiusa blinked and looked where her mother was. Coming into view was a blue blur. After a few moments, the blur becoming a large animal. Then the animal became more distingusiable as it neared the group.   
  
Chibiusa's eyes grew large as she recognised the animal as a blue tiger. She pulled away from her mother's embrace and ran towards the tiger, who had sat on it's hunches.   
  
Chibiusa flung herself around the cats neck, causing them to fall over.  
  
"HU-CHAN!!"  
  
He roared a might laugh, nudging the child's head affectionatly. "Small lady.."  
  
"How are you alive!?"  
  
He smiled at her, purring softly.   
  
"That, my dear, is a story for another time..."  
  
~Oh I hear the wind call your name   
  
The sound that leads me home again   
  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns   
  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return~ 


	21. Here I Am

Mi domando Se Li Vedrò Mai Ancora  
  
Chapter 21 - Epilogue  
  
The song is called "Here I Am" sung by Bryan Adams. I don't own the song nor Sailor Moon.  
  
~Here I am - this is me  
  
I come into this world so wild and free  
  
Here I am - so young and strong  
  
Right here in the place where I belong~  
  
A few weeks after prom, the senshi found themselves finally relaxing. Raiga had left just shortly after Chibiusa's return home, which left Ami quite miserable. But Makoto had smiled and told her to cheer up, she'd be with him soon enough in the future.  
  
It was the start of summer, and after summer would be college. For four of the five senshi anyway.  
  
Makoto laid stretched out on her couch, the fifth installment of the Harry Potter series clutched in her hands, her reading glasses slid down her nose slightly.   
  
Minako enetred the living room and smiled down at her lover before brushing her fingers back thru the amazon's very short hair.  
  
"Know who you remind me of," Minako asked.  
  
Makoto gave a grunt, her attention never leaving the book.  
  
Minako giggled. "You look like Tenoh Haruka, the F-1 racer. I think its the hair cut.."  
  
"...Prolly."  
  
Minako bent down and kissed Makoto's head softly. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mianko smiled and made her way to the kitchen, giggling when she heard Makoto yell out a swear word over her book then laughed when she heard Makoto giggle with child like excitment over same said book.  
  
Minako moved around the kitchen, preparing herself to make a late lunch when her wrist communicator went off.  
  
Minako sighed and opened her watch, wishing the bad guys would give them some sort of break.  
  
"Venus here.."  
  
Rei's face was pale as it flashed on the small screen. "Makoto there too?"  
  
Minako nodded. "Yeah." Minako then looked away from the small screen. "Mako-chan! Rei's on the communicator!" Minako heard a grunt then a sigh, then she saw Makoto enter the kitchen.  
  
"Oh what is it now?" She asked annoyed.  
  
Minako looked back to the screen. "Well...?"  
  
"You two need to come to the temple. We're not under attack, but...Its senshi business all the same."  
  
Makoto and Minako made their way thru the shrine towards Rei's bedroom. Upon entering, they saw Usagi and Ami had already arrived.  
  
"Ok, so what is goin on," Makoto asked.  
  
Rei stood and left the room, beckoning the others to follow her. They all followed her towards the back of the shrine, down the stairs and into the small wooded area out back.   
  
Makoto recognised the place as where Yung Hu's body was buried. They neared the area of his grave, but stopped and looked around when they heard growling noises.  
  
"What is that," Usagi asked.  
  
Rei kept walking, the others continuing to follow. As they neared Yung Hu's grave, the growling noises grew more intense, as if the thing making them was very angry.  
  
Then they saw what was making the noises. The senshi stopped a few feet away from the foot of the grave, watching in horror as a decaying animal tried to claw its way out of the ground.  
  
Makoto's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't know. I heard the noises and when I came out here to check it out, I saw him clawing his way out. Then I called you four..."  
  
"How is he alive," Ami asked.   
  
Again, Rei shook her head. "I don't know." Rei looked to Makoto. "I didn't want to do anything until I told you..."  
  
Makoto blinked and turned away from the grave. She couldn't stand watching Yung Hu's corpse fight light that. The others turned toward her, their backs facing the grave.  
  
"Makoto," Minako asked, placing a gentle hand on her lover's back. "Are you alright?"  
  
Makoto shook her head, tears begining to leak from under her closed eye lids, but not yet falling.   
  
"Kill him, put him out of his misery," Makoto said, her voice cracking.  
  
Rei nodded. As they turned around, there was a loud roar, almost like a painful scream. Yung Hu was out of his grave.   
  
Makoto's tears finally fell as she took in his apperance. His once beautiful soft, blue fur was now black from dirt and mud, clinging to his body in a scragly sort of way. His once wise emeral eyes were now empty, only sockets remained, in which you could see into his head. His once proud white wings were a shame to be seen.  
  
He looked every much as a zombie, his body decaying, bones poking out of his skin in odd palces.  
  
"KILL HIM!" Makoto screamed.  
  
But before the others could react, Yung Hu roared his painful cry again before his body erupted into green flames.   
  
The senshi stood there in shock, not knowing what was happening. After a minute, Yung Hu collapsed into a pile of ash, as silent as the approaching night.  
  
The senshi stood there a moment, waiting to see if anything moved, but nothing did. They turned and left, Makoto being the last to leave. She couldn't bring herself to move.  
  
But finally she did, turning her back on the dust. She didn't think that having to relive the death of her best friend would be as painful as it was the first time.  
  
As she made her way back towards the temple, a strangled cry made her stop. She turned and looked around the wooded area, but saw nothing. As she turned back around, she heard the cry again. It wasn't stragled this time, but it was soft.   
  
Makoto turned and looked at the pile of ash on the ground and saw it moving. As she was about to call out to her friends for help incase of it being an attack, a small, light coloured head popped out of the ash. It's eyes were closed and it was crying.   
  
Makoto knealed next to it, gently brushing the ash away to reveal a small tiger cub. Its coat was smudged from the ash, but Makoto could tell its coat was a very light blue, nearly white in colour. Gently she picked it up and cradled it in her arms.  
  
Agian, her tears fell as she cuddled the small animal close.  
  
"Yung..Hu?" She asked quietly.  
  
The small cub mewed then looked up, blinking its eyes open, revealing them to be a rich emerald green.  
  
Makoto laughed thru her tears then took off back towards the temple, yelling for her friends to see what she had found...  
  
(Several months later)  
  
Minako sat at her desk, hunched over several open books and a lap top computer. In the background she heard soft music playing. In her head, she was thankful for peace...  
  
"OW! STOP THAT!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE SO THAT I MAY POUNCE THEE!!"  
  
Minako sighed. Makoto was out getting dinner so she was stuck babysitting. But she had to study for a test the next day ( she and the other sneshi were in college now, all opting to stay in Tokyo in case there were attacks again) so she had Artemis baby sit Yung Hu, who was now three times the size of the small house cat, and who had a playful (tho Artemis would say mean)streak to match.  
  
Artemis came running into the room Minako was studing in, dashing between her legs to hide under the desk.  
  
Minako sighed. "Artemis, you can change into a panter sized cat. Why not just play with him? He's a child..you play with him, you'll wear him out."  
  
"Because he's a warrior, I'm not," Artemis said. "I don't fight and I dont like the pain!"  
  
Minako groaned and looked over at the door. She saw a small blue fluff ball of a head poke in, its green eyes darting around.  
  
Minako stood up and walked over to him, leaning against the door frame, smiling down at the cub.  
  
"And just what are you doin' to my cat, boy?" Tho she had meant it to sound forceful, it came out gentle and playful.  
  
"I wanna play, and he won't play with me, " Yung Hu said, sitting on his hunches. "Will you play with me, Mina-chan?" He smiled up at her, all of his teeth bared in an innocent grin. "Please??"  
  
Minako giggled and knealt down next to him, ruffling his hair. "Sure. Change into your human form and we'll..play a game or something."  
  
He smiled at her and closed his eyes, concentrating very hard on his transformation. It took him several tries, but he finally changed. No longer a tiger cub, he was a small boy, the age of five or so, with blue tousled hair, green eyes and a very innocent face.   
  
Minako giggled and stood up. "Come on, you need to get dressed." With that said she walked to the room that a few months ago was a studio. Now, it was a makeshift child's bedroom, complete with an adult sized single bed, a toybox filled with toys for a little boy, and a dresser filled with clothes for one as well.  
  
Minako opened the drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, socks and underwear. Yung Hu climbed up on the bed and smiled at Minako as she walked over to him and began dressing him.  
  
"So what are we gonna do," he asked her after she put his underwear and socks on him.   
  
"How about we go to the park," she suggested. sliding the jeans on over his legs, picking him up to make him stand on his feet so she could fasten them.   
  
"Can we see Rei-chan instead," he asked hopefully. "She said she was gonna put a swing out back for me, so I could have a place to play incase, ya know, I had another accident."  
  
Minako sighed, remembering that day at the park as she slid Yung Hu's shirt over his head.  
  
He had been playing with a few of the other children there and somehow had shifted into his hybrid form. Needless to say, it was a disaster. Makoto and Minako had transformed to "destroy" the youma which meant they chased him into the bushes, and then made lots of battle noises until he was able to change again. Then they ran out of the park and never went back to it.  
  
Minako smiled at him and nodded. "Sure we can. But lets leave a note for Mako-chan so she doesn't worry, ok?"  
  
He nodded, hugged Minako around the waist and ran out into the living room.  
  
Minako walked back to her bedroom where she had been studying, shut off her computer and wrote a note for Makoto on a spare sheet of paper.   
  
Taking the note to the living room and sitting it down on the coffee table, she walked over to the door and slipped her shoes on. She then knealt down to Yung Hu who was having problems tying his shoes.  
  
"Need some help, kiddo," Minako asked sweetly.  
  
Yung Hu shook his head, then smiled. "Nah. I got it!" He stood up, went to take a step and fell flat on his face. He looked up and blinked, looked behind him, and saw he had tied his shoe laces together.   
  
Minako giggled, helped him up, then untied and retied his shoes correctly.  
  
"There ya go, buddy."  
  
He smiled at her sheepishly. "Thanks. Must be weird seeing me as a child that can't do nothing, huh?"  
  
Minako blinked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know," he said, blushing slightly. "You knew me before this, right? Only I was grown up and I was a fighter.."  
  
Minako smiled and ran her figners thru his hair, making it even more untidy. "Its a little weird. But you'll be that warrior again soon enough. Until then, I have a son, huh?"  
  
"No, you have terror on two legs!" Then he stopped and blinked. "Or four...Depending on what form I'm in," he said chuckling evilly.   
  
Minako smiled and stood up, grabbed her keys off the hook near the door and offered her hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Yung Hu grabbed her hand and together they left the apartment.  
  
Minako, still holding Yung Hu's hand walked around to behind the shrine.  
  
As they looked around, Minako didn't see Rei.  
  
"I dont' get it. Yuuchirou said she was back here," Minako said.  
  
"Maybe she went further in," Yung Hu said, letting his hand fall from his surrogate mother's hand. "I'mma go play." And with that he went off, picking up a stick, swinging it around.  
  
Minako smiled as she watched him play, but turned to face the other direction.  
  
"Something isn't right," She said outloud to herself. Minako strained her ears, trying to listen for the slightest sound of distress. After a few minutes, Minako shrugged and turned to follow Yung Hu who was now no longer viable among the trees.  
  
But then she heard it. Minako whiped around when she heard the blood curdling scream and took off in the direction where it came from.   
  
As she ran, she was soon joined but Makoto and Ami, who were running just as fast.  
  
"Where'd you two come from," Minako asked as she ran.  
  
"I got your note," Makoto said, running along side Minako. "So I came over...and met Ami on the way."  
  
There was another scream and the trio ran faster. The scream this time tho was more of a desperate yell. As the reached the fight, they were all three hit with wooden prongs that made them fly backwards, slamming them into trees. The prongs wrapped around them, keeping them stranded there, useless.  
  
As the trio looked at the fight before them, they saw Rei hainging from the temple wall, held up by her wrists. Her head was slumped forward, her body limp. She looked dead.  
  
Usagi was near her, pinnded to a nearby tree in the same fashion as Rei. She, however, was struggling and was not transformed.  
  
The monster, beautiful but deadly, was female, a black star on her chest. In her hands, she held a small glowing jewel.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" Usagi screamed. It sounded as if she were crying, but Minako couldn't tell from where she was.   
  
"GIVE IT BACK! REI'S DYING! PLEASE! GIVE IT BACK!" Then Minako heard it. A choking sob escaped Usagi. "Please..."  
  
The youma smirked. But soon the smirk was wiped off her face as a thick wooden stick slapped her in the face. The jewel she was holding fell from her hand, floating to the ground, well out of harms way.  
  
The youma whipped around in the direction from where the stick came. And was greeted with yet another slap as Yung Hu jumped from a tree branch and glided towards the youma's face, closelining her with the stick he held in his small taloned hands.  
  
He ran the second his feet hit the ground, quickly jumping over the youma's head. He ran and gently gathered the shining jewel into his hands, clutching it carfully to his chest.  
  
The youma growled and stood quickly, but was hit with another attack. This one much more powerful, killing it instantly. The binds holding the senshi vanished, releasing them. They ran forward to check on Rei as Usagi went to Yung Hu for the jewel.   
  
As he was about to hand it to her, a black blur snatched Yung Hu from the ground. The senshi looked up and saw two shadowed figures in the trees. One was holding the crystal, examing it. The other was holding Yung Hu by his belt. He was not to pleased about it. He was swinging his arms around furiously, causing him to spin in circle the person's hand.  
  
"Its not a talisman," the one with the jewel said softly. The person threw it toward the senshi, and Usagi caught it. The one holding Yung Hu simply let go, causing him to fall into the bushes below. He emerged, growling, with small twigs sticking out of his fur. He turned around to look at the two who had attacked him, only to see their back retreating off into the sunset.  
  
Yung Hu walked over to the senshi in time to watch them replace the jewel back inside Rei's heart. Within minutes, her color returned to normal and she opened her eyes. She smiled up at their relieved faces and groaned when Usagi began to wail, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck.  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY REI!"  
  
"Usagi...You're choking me..." But Rei smiled when Usagi only seemed to hug her tighter.  
  
"So that thing was looking for pure heart crystals," Ami asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "Thats what the lady controling it said before she left."  
  
Usagi groaned and looked up at the quickly fading sun. The others just seemed to mimic her, all of them lost within their own thoughts.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Usagi said out loud -   
  
"Goodbye normal life. Hello new enemy..."  
  
~It's a new world - it's a new start   
  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
  
It's a new day - in a new land  
  
And it's waiting for me  
  
Here I am~  
  
===================  
  
THATS IT!!! ITS OVER!! ITS FINALLY OVER!!! lol Yes my friends, the story is over. And I seriously doubt I'll continue to write anything on this arc. Oh, I told you I'd tell you what the title meant, didnt I? Its Italian. It means, roughly, "I wonder if I will ever see them again".  
  
Thanks so much for reading. In the words of Tino-  
  
LATER DAYS! 


End file.
